First encounters, Second Chances
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: When Emma took Marian to the present she unleashed a evil more dangerous that ever could have hope. OUTLAW QUEEN fanfic
1. Chapter 1

First encounters, Seconds Chances.

Regina stood there, Frozen, in the middle of the diner. Watching how Robin and Roland reunited with Marian. The pain slowly takes over her heart while tears try to make their way to her cheeks. She took 2 steps back and immediately turned around and made her way through the door. A few steps outside she felt a chill running down her spine. It startle her for a brief moment but was snapped out of her trance the moment she heard the bell rang. She doesn't turn around, she takes a deep breath and begins to walk again. A voice interrupts her, a voice she didn't really want it to hear. Robin calls her name and all she wants to do is disappear into oblivion. He makes his way to her grabbing her hand and making her turn around.

"Don't run away from me, please" he says with a obvious tone of confusion and hurt. "We should talk about this. We cannot just pretend that isn't weird". He doesn't know what else to say, the situation got a really tight hold in his heart.

"What do you want me to do? Hope that you will choose me over her? I'm sorry Robin but I don't have it in me to Hope once more" Her eyes were filled with sorrow and anger. She tries to break away from him but he only makes his grip harder.

"Regina don't say it like that. I know it took a while for you to open up to me…." His word trail off. He tries to get his thoughts in order but Regina finally breaks free and disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

Robin stands there feeling like part of him is withering away, like his soul is aching for it other half.

The door to the diner opens up again this time revealing Henry and Emma. They make their way to Robin who stood frozen into place. Henry calls his name and when Robin turns around he can see clearly the hurt that his blue orbs he got for eyes reflected. "Where is my mom?" Henry ask with a noticeable distress in his voice.

"I- I tried to stop her… but she left before I could gather my courage to tell her how I feel…" Robin's voice was about to break even more, like it wasn't even possible.

"How you feel?"Emma ask, genuinely surprise at his words. Knowing that she brought his wife back without even knowing who she was. She saw how Robin's face was in a state of extreme sadness. His happiness from seeing Marian really changed quickly with the disappearance of Regina she thought.

Henry looks at Emma and he notice she is truly distraught with all of this. He gives her a small reassuring smile and turns around to continue to talk to Robin.

"Right now how you feel should the least of your worries. You should go to your wife and son. My mom will be okay, I know her." Henry words came out a little stronger than he hope so. "Robin, I know you want my mom to be happy, but right now is not the time for you to tell her your feelings. You might make things worse." He takes another step towards Robin and gives him a little smile.

Robin takes a deep breath a tries to give a look of acceptance to Henry. He makes his way back to the diner. Henry and Emma are still in place thinking about what they should do about all of this. They are so into their thoughts that they don't notice Snow and Charming are there.

"Emma, Henry" Snow calls, worries on her feature. "Where is Regina? We asked Robin but he didn't get a chance to tell us, Marian took a hold on him and didn't let him talk". Snow takes Emma's hand while Charming approaches Henry with concern in his face.

"We don't know. Maybe at her mansion?" Emma says but she knows is not likely that Regina goes to the first they would look and if she did she most likely would put up a barrier to prevent people from going in.

Charming read Emma's face like a book. "No. she wouldn't go home." He shrugged his shoulders as he continue to speak, this time getting closer to her daughter. "She probably would go to a place we wouldn't expect, and that doesn't include her crypt." He finished with a distinct frustration in his voice.

Henry gets exasperated at the situation "We have to start somewhere. We can't let her wonder off alone" His didn't hide the distress and fear his heart was feeling.

They decided to look in her mansion, and every place they knew she would most likely go.

Regina landed at the beach. She knew if she went to her mansion that everyone will eventually get there, Robin would get there. She didn't want to think about him, she didn't want to think about anything. She made her way to the shore and just sat there. Admiring the waves, how they could come and go stronger and stronger every time. Truth is she didn't have the strength to get back up, she didn't have the power to keep her heart open to love. She thought how easy it would be to give into the darkness. "That's really all I have" she said to herself, tears escaping the huge sadness she felt in that moment.

She plunge her hand into her chest and took her heart out of it. "it's true when they say the heart belongs in the rib cage and not on the sleeve.." she thought she said those words in her mind…

"Our hearts are in our chest but they don't really belong to us" Regina heard those words and struck her completely.

She turns around trying to see who spoke. She only saw a shadow, a shadow that was getting close to her. The person speaks again "We go through life looking for that the one person who own the heart that beats in our chest" he gets a step closer and continues "that person got in his/hers chest the heart that truly belong to us. That's love, true love, that's our soulmate". The strange shadow steps into the moonlight, quickly making Regina gasp.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she seeing things? Was fate pulling something really cruel to her? She couldn't speak.

The stranger sees the obvious distress in her eyes. "are you okay?" is all that he manages to say.

Regina internally pinches herself back to reality and say the one things she had on her head for the past minute "Daniel?" as soon as it left her mouth another tear rolled down her cheek… _How is this even possible? _


	2. Chapter 2

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 2

Regina was perplexed. The sight in front of her seemed like an illusion. She blink her eyes so many times waiting for that ghost to disappear but it didn't. It only crept closer and closer to her. "Who are you?"she said with a tone of curiosity and fear mix together. "I saw you die, twice I might add. It's not possible to see you again." Then again Marian was back from the past why couldn't Daniel be as well.

The man sat beside Regina. Looking at the sky, counting stars. He turns to her and begins to spread words between the 2 of them "I am who you want me to be" he looks at her with certain sorrow in his eyes but doesn't stop talking. "Truth is that I don't know why am I here nor how did I get here. I only know I need to be with you to help you in this moment of heartbreak". He takes her hands in his sending Regina a little jolt into her body.

Regina opens her mouth, she tries to talk but her words left her. For a moment she felt her mind going blank. She took some deep breaths and threw her head back, "is it enough that the universe conspire to bring Marian back" well not the universe, Emma she thought "apparently I was right after all, being happy is a terrible fate for me". She closed her eyes and fresh new tears came back. She ignored for a bit that Daniel was sitting beside her but the moment she arrive to reality again the questioning resumed. "Since when have you been here?" she didn't know what to think anymore things were getting even more strange.

Daniel stood up and offered his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment but in the end she took his hand. When she got up he start it talking "well I haven't been here that long" he squeezed her hand lightly as he continue speaking "I was somehow pulled from where I was". He starts it walking down the coast with Regina's hand in his.

For a moment Regina let go of the pain that was weighing in her heart. The thought of losing Robin quickly was replaced by the beauty of the sea and the moonlit path. She wants it so much for that feeling to stay in her head forever. But she knew it wasn't going to happen. She knew in her heart that Daniel wasn't really there, that it was just dream.

Just like that Daniel pull out of her head those thoughts "Regina I'm actually here." He says completely stopping and turning her around. "If I was an illusion I wouldn't be able to talk to you or better yet talk to you". He didn't understand what was happening but maybe together they could find the answers.

Regina looked at him and she saw sincerity in his eyes. "well if this what your telling me is true we shall find out how you came to be here" She says " I promise we will find out". She let his hand go and turns around her next words surprised her "But right now I don't need this… I can't see you or talk to you" Pain stretches throughout her whole body "Me, hurting is that last thing you should see. You never met the girl with a dark heart. You never met the girl who struck fear where ever she went. I don't understand why I'm being punished this way, I know I did a lot of wrong but losing Robin and having you here all at the same night is actually killing me" she let out a sob, she tried to mask it but failed to do so. "Right now I need to be alone, bye Daniel" it hurt a lot to say those words. And like that she disappears in purple smoke.

Robin is sitting across Marian, taking her features in watching how that women hasn't changed at all. The diner is packed of people but he feels so alone and helpless. He stands up and takes a sleeping Roland in his arms "Marian we should go back to camp, I am certain that you are tired and that you would like to know where we live". Marian agrees and stands up. When they walk out the door Robin notices that Snow is still outside. He steps closer to Snow and asks "Any news about…" he falters, naming her can hurt even more but he dares to ask the question in full "Regina". Snow shakes her head in a negative motion which makes Robin's heart drop. Marian curiosity takes the better of her and decides to jump at the conversation.

"what is wrong with the Evil Queen?" she ask with a fearful tone.

Robin tries to contain the seemingly obvious anger the words "_Evil Queen" _brought to him.

"It is Regina, Marian her name is Regina" his words came a little to bitter for his taste.

Snow notice this and jumped in to the rescue "Regina is not well… she feel a bit ill but it will pass rather quickly, Regina is the strongest person I know" Snow words were very truthful. She knew Regina and this wasn't going to kill her at least she hope that the faith Snow is putting on her is true.

Without anything else to say Robin wishes Snow a good night and begins walking towards the forest. On the way there he runs into someone he never seen before. Robin looks at the strange men "Pardon me, I wasn't quite looking where I was going" Robin says to him.

"It is definitely my fault, I was looking around for a place to stay for the night and I didn't notice you" he says with a reassuring smile. To this he continues "While are at it, may I ask if there an Inn to stay?".

Robin points into the direction to Granny's diner and says "there's no better place to stay than there". With that said Robin turns again to the men and introduces himself "I'm Robin of Locksley, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Robin stretches his hand and the men takes it .

"It is a pleasure as well, my name is Daniel" he smiles and thanks him. Daniel makes his way to the diner.

Robin was trying to process that name. When he finally realized where he heard it from he almost his heart break a bit more.

Marian felt like a ghost while the exchange was going on, but she notice the wave of horror that flashed through Robin's face. She asked if every time was well but he didn't answer. Instead he gave a smile and continue walking to camp.

The camp was very quiet. Robin took Roland to their tent. He then turned to Marian "you should rest up as well, we can tomorrow talk about everything but tonight rest is certainly needed". She nodded in agreement and made her way besides Roland.

Finally alone Robin began thinking about Regina and how her eyes were filled with sadness. He automatically remembered both of them in front of the fire place and how she gathered the courage to tell him about the story of the "Man with the lion tattoo". It seemed so far that memory. But then he remembered that name "_Daniel"_ and couldn't help but feeling great distress in his heart. Was it the same person? And how could that be? Regina's mother killed him… But then he looked at his tent and said "right now everything is possible…" He admit he was scare, he was afraid that he might truly lose Regina. His heart was aching so much that for a moment he wished he could just rip it out.


	3. Chapter 3

First encounters, Second chances.

Chapter 3

"Having a heart is a liability"

Regina arrived to her mansion. Exhaustion and sadness taking over all her features. She was in the darkness of her home, reaching the stairs. She took a few steps but then she felt so weak that it brought down to her knees. She finally let it all out, all of her tear of despair and sorrow. Her sobs took over the sepulchral silence of the mansion. "Love is weakness… I see that now more than ever". Her words were knife to her own heart that still beat in her hands. She wondered why she still felt pangs in her body if her heart was in her chest.

She knows she needs to be strong for Henry's sake. Her love for him was true and pure; she would never do anything to jeopardize it. But for tonight she wanted to let out all of the frustration, all the pain and sadness that fixated on her. For tonight she will let herself be vulnerable – she picks herself up and starts walking again- each step she took hurt more and more. She finally reaches the door to her room, swings it open and arrives to her bed. She assumes fetal position, closes her eyes and rivers of tears go down her cheek. "My happy ending was a temporary thing." And with those words she drifts off, falling asleep.

In the camp Robin begins to make his way to the tent when a sudden chill filled the air. He knew it wasn't normal but didn't pay that much attention. When he entered he saw mother and son sleeping away like nothing in this world was hurting them. He was glad, because he thought they didn't deserve to suffer, specially because of him and his feelings. He wondered, he wished that he could be able to have again those amazing feeling he had for Marian. "Maybe I could learn to love her like she deserve… again" he mumble to himself. Truth is that he did love her but not the same way he once did. He releases a breath that he's been holding for a while and realize that he won't be able to sleep. He leaves the tent and notice Little John sitting on the log he was seated a while back. Robin approaches Little John

"What are doing awake at this late hour my friend?" Robin ask Little John while taking a seat next to him. "I thought you all of people would be sleeping like a log." Robin's expression seem melancholic.

Little John turns a bit to see his friend face and begins to emanate words from his mouth "well my friend, what it is sleep when your best friend is feeling conflicted" Little John puts his hand on Robin's should and give him a light squeeze. "truth is when I saw you go after The que… Regina your face had a noticeable amount of pain, anyone could see it". Little John turns again to the fire that once burned a few hours ago.

"Well my friend I am more than conflicted" Robin say with a emotionless tone in his voice.

"I am completely broken hearted… The worst part is that having Marian back just made me realize that my heart truly belongs to Regina." Tears went down while he spoke those words that hurt him, it was like a knife to his heart. "Marian doesn't deserve this. She is a good person." Silence takes over.

Little John was in complete shock hearing his friend words.

"Here I thought having Marian back would have made you happy, but it seems to me that is not the case." John says with certain disdain in his voice.

Robin looks at him with a little bit of anger in his eyes.

"I am truly happy Marian is back do not get me wrong. Roland got his mother, he got a second chance to be raise by an outstanding woman. But I- I…" he passes his hand through his hair, looking for the words that he knows well that he cannot speak. "I just need time to gather my thoughts that's all". I stands up and turns to the direction of his tent. But John's voice stops him.

"I know you mean well, for everyone. But the longer you stress this situation the more Marian, Regina and even Roland will get hurt. You are an honorable man Robin, and I know you will do the right thing."John stands up and puts his hand in Robin's shoulder. "Family will always come first, but family don't always makes love. Love creates the family. Remember that well." John walks away to his tent but before entering he turns around and say : "You are not the only one conflicted in this situation. Regina feeling are also on the board. Most likely she will push you away. You need to give her _time_". With that he wishes Robin good night and enters.

Robin looks at the sky, he breaths in the moon and the stars. "it's easy to say, easy to speak." he mumbles to himself. "But I got the feeling that something else is going to ruin things even more" The moment he said those words he regret it. Did he just said that Marian's return ruin things? He couldn't be that selfish, not with the women that gave him a soon, a beautiful soon that means the world to him. He grows tired out of all of this and makes his way to his tent, he wants to finally find some sleep.

Morning came to present as the sun start it come out promising a new sunset, promising another day.

Regina opened her eyes, she started taking in her surrounding hoping that the night before was just a bad dream. That Robin was still with her, and that the ghost of Daniel didn't really appear in front of her. But she came crashing hard into reality. She sat on her bed letting the darkness of her room comfort her somehow. Collecting her thoughts one by one until she gasp and realize that she really did see Daniel.

Curiosity was more powerful than the hurt she felt. She looked at her bed side table, her heart was still there, dark with little spots of red and still beating. She took some deep breathes and got up. The moment her feet touch the floor she flinched. The floor was really cold. She started feeling that the air around was cold as well. It was so strange since the just entered spring. She made her way to the window and opened the drapes. "What the hell?" she says in shock while she see the snow falling down. "Did I miss something?" worried she made her way to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put on some long dark pants, white blouse, a scarf and a coat. She made her way downstairs. When she opened the door Snow, Charming and Emma were outside about to ring the bell.

Snow was the first to talk "Looks like peace isn't going to last long" she takes a step close to Regina's grabs her hand "Are you okay?" she asks concerned clear in her voice.

Regina breaks the connection of their hands and immediately walks past the three of them "What I feel or not is not your concern. We got more pressing matters to attend. I suggest you keep up with me if we want to find out what the hell is happening." Regina is walking without looking where she is going. She runs into someone.

When she heard his voice she froze in place. "Milady are you fine?" Robin put a hand in her shoulder. "we need to talk". His words came as a plead.

Regina shook her head and held it high and continue walking not before saying "this isn't the moment, time or place to do so" her words came with a bit poison. "and even if it was the perfect time we have nothing to talk about. You made your decision and I'm not going to break your family apart". She continue her way to the diner. Tears treating to come down but she blink them away. "No tears, not today anyway".


	4. Chapter 4

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 4

Regina walks down the street, her destination Granny's. She felt footsteps behind her so she assumes that the insufferable Charmings, their daughter and Robin were behind her. As they approach the diner snow starts to fall again. This time Regina notices the distinctive sparkle that it has. It reminded her of fairy and pixie dust. "ugh, Pixie dust" she mumble to herself with a clear distraught face.

When they reach the door Robin reaches for Regina's hand instantly stopping her movements. The others notice it but didn't stop, they knew very well that Regina and Robin needed to talk. They move inside and left them alone.

"What do you want?" said Regina with annoyance in her voice.

"We need to talk, we can't wait to long" Robin responded.

Regina broke free from his hand but didn't walk away. "If you haven't notice something is not right here, we need to find out what's happening". She said, without making eye contact because she knew well if she did the strong façade she was putting up would instantly disappear.

Robin steps a bit closer to Regina "I'm going crazy here. I have no clue of what should I do or what should I say" Regina could hear in his voice the high pitch of hurt and confusion which it made her feel even worst.

"Robin…" it came like a whisper. She than clear her throat and started talking again "I don't know what to say and I certainly don't know what to do. But it's clear that this isn't the appropriate time to have this conversation and probably we will never have that moment because you need to go to your wife and your son. You don't need me or this second chance. The universe heard you when you said that you would walk through hell to get YOUR Marian back" She was clearly wounded by her own words. It broke her heart to see his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Robin felt the air being drained from his long when he heard her. "Yes, maybe today is not the right time to talk but own it to ourselves to talk about it. I don't want this to end before it even began…" he didn't know what else he could say. He hope she would considered it.

"Okay. We will talk but first things first we need to resolve this anomaly" she than gave Robin a knowing look. "besides you should be right now with your wife helping her to accustom to this new time, Right now I don't matter". She finished and was about to turn around to the inside of the diner. When Robin's voice again stopped her.

"You do matter, more than you will ever know" He gets lost at her chocolate eyes, he can almost feels her soul shivering at his look. He is now so close to her and his eyes stare at her lips. He copes her face with his hands making Regina to close her eyes. The proximity is dangerously low and she feels time stop. And just like that Robin closes on her kissing her in a way that they both felt bolts of lighting go down. Regina couldn't stop herself for wanting more and more. The kiss felt so hungry, but she then came back to reality and broke it off…

"Robin, STOP" Her voice was full of confusion and a bit of anger. "you know well we cannot do this. I'm not going to break off a family and I certainly am not going to be your shameful secret"with that she turned around and walked inside.

Robin stood there for a moment, asking himself why did her kiss her. He shook his head and made his way inside.

The moment they both entered everyone in the diner stop to stare at them.

"What? Do I have flying monkeys in my face?" Regina said with a bit of fury in her voice. Everyone turned around clearly knowing she wasn't in the best of moods.

"you know you don't have to snap to everyone that way" Robin said.

"Well, I talk however I want, Thief" She starts walking towards the Charming's.

"Back to square one I guess" he also makes his way to the Charming's.

They were having a discussion about the surprising snow that was falling. Emma see Regina getting close and immediately ask her "well what do we know about this midnight surprise?" Emma didn't want tension to take over so it was best to talk about the new threat without giving time to fights. Regina looks at Emma with a clear disgust in her eyes but she quickly changes her gaze to Snow but directing her words to Emma.

"Well, if you haven't notice we clearly have a phenomenon in out hands, clearly magical." Her words came with the touch of sarcasm that is well known from Regina.

Robin notice the tension that Emma wanted to prevent so he interjects in the conversation. "It looks like a little investigation is in order."Emma gave him a thank you look while Regina only rolled her eyes to his words.

"I can investigate on my own since this is clearly something magical like I said before." Regina said.

"Well you are doing it alone. So you better start seeing me as your partner in this matter." Robin was worry about Regina that much was clear to everyone.

"I don't need your help nor your partnership in any matter." Annoyance clear in her words, she takes a step in front of Robin giving him a death glare.

"Well Your Majesty know that I'm clearly not afraid of you and even if you don't like I will assist you" his tone matching hers "don't worry Milady I wouldn't dream to get in your way". He knew that those words were going to rub her completely wrong, but he said them anyways.

"Listen to me Thief. I am not a damsel in distress I can clearly take care of myself." Regina was getting really mad with the thief.

"You rely to much in your magic, someday is going to fail you". He kinda was enjoying making her mad.

Regina was about to explode like a volcano "Well my magic wouldn't be the first thing to fail me." Once those words were out she immediately saw the hurt in Robin's face which it made her feel awful about herself. She knew it wasn't his fault but she was so hurt that didn't really care what came out of her mouth.

Snow opened her mouth before things got worst between Robin and Regina.

"We will make some search parties to investigate the whole town. And we should check Zelena's house just to make sure there's nothing out of the ordinary" Snow continue talking directing her words to Regina "You and I will go to Rumple, maybe he knows something about all this and we should make it fast before he goes in his honey moon" Regina nodded in agreement. A moment of silence past before Regina heard a familiar voice. The same voice from last night. Regina follows the sound of the voice and gets instantly shocked by the view.

Snows notice Regina's face so she decided to follow her gaze. The sight was something she couldn't fathom. Snow thought she was seeing things but the more she looked at him the more real it became. "Daniel" Snow says almost as a whisper. Regina looks at her with a look Snow couldn't decipher. The man makes his way to the group stopping in front of Robin.

" Robin" he said with a cheerful look in his face.

Robin is looks at him.

Regina is in shock that he knows Robin. –_what the hell- _she thinks and looks at Snow that had a clear question mark in her face.

The man continues "thanks for the help last night. I would have freeze to death if I didn't find a place to stay." The man turns to Regina and gives her a loving almost adoring look to her which made Robin a bit green. "Is it a new habit of yours to poof out in the middle of a conversation?" he asked her with amusement in his voice.

Regina's voice falters. She doesn't know what to say. Robin snaps her out of her trance.

"Clearly you don't know your majesty that much" Robin's words we coming out of a jealous place which amused Regina.

Regina compose herself. "well it's a hobby of mine" she tries to smile but fails once she gets a hold of Robin's face. She was going to continue talking when the door to the diner flew open. A little twister running directly to Regina's legs, she hears her name and immediately looks down to the site of a wonderful little boy with a huge smile on his face.

"Gina" He says with big exciment in his voice.

"Roland" Regina greets him with a big smile forgetting the awkward moment that was going on.

Roland threw his hands up wanting Regina to pick him up. So she does. "Gina I've miss you" he says.

"Me too" Regina can never resist that charming little boy.

"Well you clearly are a great mom" Daniel says with a smile.

Robin and Regina look at each other is amazement to Daniel's words.

"Roland isn't my soon" she said

"but she still is an amazing mother, Just ask Henry" Robin said with certain pride in his tone.

"Henry?" Daniel asks.

"yes, my son" she says with a smile.

While that exchange was happening Marina and Little John came near the group. Once Regina saw Robin's wife she automatically got uncomfortable, just like Robin felt with Daniel's presence.

Charming wanted to ease the atmosphere. "not to be rude or anything but isn't anyone here going to ask how Daniel is alive?" Snow gives him a little shove on his ribs.

Regina cloudy moment passed and directed her words to Daniel.

"Yes, Daniel how are you here?" Regina still had Roland in her arms. "You do remembered what happened in the stable right?" she was genuinely curious to know.

Before Daniel could respond Marian made her way in front of Regina and gave a distrustful look.

"Give me my son" Marian took Roland of her hands in a really mean matter.

Robin put a hand on Marian's back. "You don't have to be like that Marian".

She turn to him with shock in her eyes "How can you trust her to hold our son?" Marian turns back to Regina and continues to talk to her "I don't want you anywhere near my family. To everyone else you may be Regina but to me you will always be The Evil Queen" Marian moves to Robin side.

Regina felt her blood pressure rise, and all she wanted to do is conjure a fireball. Those thoughts were immediately gone away when the sound of the door caught her attention. Henry was entering the diner and as soon as he saw Regina he went running to her, he just want it to hug her and never let her go.

"Henry" she said in the most loving way.

"Mom" he hugs her like he hasn't done it in a long time "I was worried about you"

"I'm okay Henry." She said while breaking the embrace and looking into her son eyes. She saw there worry and love.

"I knew you would be okay. I know your strong, I always believed that but still you disappearing like that didn't make me happy one bit" He said. He was clearly scowling her. Which made her smile.

Henry starts to look around and when his eyes fell on Daniel there were filled with distress.

"Mom, how is it possible that he is here?" Henry stepped closer to his mom.

Regina put her hands around Henry. "I don't know Henry but I'm gonna find out and don't worry he isn't in a zombie state like last time. He is real" Regina wanted to assure Henry it was safe.

Charming gets on the initial conversation. "We should make out search parties now." He started pairing people up. "Daniel and Robin you too are going to Zelena's farm to investigate. Regina is going with both of you".

Regina wasn't amused. She knew Charming was stupid but not in that degree. "excuse me?" Regina said. Charming looked at her with sorry eyes.

"You and Robin know Zelena's place better than anyone. And I'm pretty sure Daniel wouldn't go with people he doesn't know well." He made his way out with Hook and Emma. Regina narrow her brow and directed her look to Snow.

Snow took Regina's hand and gave her a light squeeze. "Before you guys go to the woods you should go by Gold's shop." With that Snow took baby Neal in her arms and made her way out.

Regina was in the most awkward position ever.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse."


	5. Chapter 5

Guys thanks for the overwhelming response. This has been an amazing experience for me. Your positive feedback makes me strive to be a better writer. This is my first fanfic but thanks to you guys won't be the last. I hope you keep enjoying the story. Sorry for the typos and everything. I will get better at this. Thanks again enjoy.

First encounters, Second chances.

Chapter 5

While making their way to Gold's shop Regina couldn't help feeling the growing tension that was walking with the three of them. Never in her wildest dream would she have thought of seeing Daniel, walking side by side with her again. To make things a bit more unbelievable the both of them in the company of the person that was destined to be with her, her soul mate, Robin. Regina knew she had to break the awful tension; she was getting breathless because of it.

Daniel notices that Regina is uncomfortable so he tries to shake her of her clear haze. "I never thought I would see you again" Daniel directed his words to Regina that snapped her out of the day dreamer state. Robin was also brought back at Daniel's adoring tone towards Regina which made him feel unease. Daniel continues talking "The last time we saw each other I wasn't quite myself was I?" He then stops at the memory and made him flinch, the thought of hurting Regina did take a toll on his heart. He still had her very close to him, love it's all he felt. He then started to ponder why and how he was back. He knows well he should be dead, and destiny would claim him at any moment.

Regina felt Daniel footsteps stop all of a sudden so she makes an abrupt stop. Robin didn't notice her stopping so he bumped into her. Why they were gathering themselves Robin and Regina caught each other's eyes. They share an intense gaze, the kind of gaze that makes you forget the world around. Regina felt like her very soul was being exposed to him and Robin felt his heart beating hard in his rib cage, wishing to get out of his chest and into Regina's hands. Regina came back to reality she knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not now that he had his wife back and specially now that she could actually have a chance with Daniel a chance her mother deprive her off. Regina took a deep breath and started talking before more awkwardness came into place "Well, Daniel. Destiny can be a tricky bitch". She didn't know if her words were mean to make the air light or to shake Robin a bit. She smiles to Daniel and he returns her smile with one warm of his own. The interaction between them was beginning to pissed of Robin so he interjected himself between their exchange.

"I think we should get going to Gold's shop before he decided to leave, he got a honey moon to go to." Robin said in an aggravating voice.

Regina turn to him "ah, yes we should". She resumes walking towards the shop in a regal matter knowing very well Robin loved the way she strut. She realizes that she can have fun with this rather odd situation.

Gold was getting things ready for his honey moon with his sweet, sweet Belle when he heard the front door opened. "What now" he said while making his way to the front. When entered the room his eyes roam from Regina and Robin but quickly fixated on Daniel. With shock and a bit of poison in his voice "Well this is an amusing triangle". Gold felt Belle stand beside him, she put a hand in his shoulder. Gold continue " So you decided to bring back a dead love of your own, Dearie?" Gold was clearly amused with his former student face. Belle didn't appreciated Gold words or poison towards Regina. Even if she was the culprit for the most of her misfortunes she knew clearly that the queen was conflicted. Gold sense Belle aura and pipe down for the moment. Regina automatically rolled her eyes to Gold words and quickly sent daggers eyes to him.

"Well is not a matter of me bringing someone back from the dead, I clearly lost that battle long ago. But it's rather that something entirely out of my control made it so." She looks at Gold with a question look in her face.

"Dearie, I assure to you I got nothing to do with this.." his words trailed off but Regina's eyes commanded him to continue so he did "I may be the dark one, I may be powerful more than you but even I can't bring back the dead. You know pretty well the consequences to do so. I'm sure Daniel remembers well". Gold takes a hold of Robin's eyes who clearly began to get annoyed. "I am pretty sure that Daniel being back has to do with the return of the thief's dead wife" He's eyes began to roam the room and made his way to Regina again. "Looks like the universe is trying to compensate the wrong that be fallen you with the return of Robin's wife." He than gives a distinct look to her.

Robin took the imp's words rather harsh but didn't make any effort to talk. He thought that Gold may be right. That Regina didn't deserve to suffer specially not because of him.

Regina quickly stepped forward and began talking "Here I thought the world hated it." She got a bit more close to Gold. "but this is not why I am here. I wanna know about the snow storm that attacked all of a sudden". Regina and Gold hold a gaze. They were having a private conversation. Robin, Belle and Daniel stood there perplexed at the situation. They really didn't know what was happening. Regina quickly realizes what Gold had in mind. "No" is all that she was able to say.

Robin quickly got close to Regina and cleared his throat "I gathered that you know what's happening your majesty?" it was more of a confirmation than a question. Regina turns to the blue eye man that hunted her dream the night before. Robin continues "By your look it means that we should be worried". He proceeded to take her hand but she quickly brushes it off. Regina came back to reality and turned to Gold who notices the exchange of longing looks between them.

"I thought that you took care of her" Fear struck her voice, everyone in the room noticed. "she isn't someone we can control easily. Damn it Gold she makes Zelena look like a child." Fury took over her body. Her words struck a nerve on Gold.

"There's someone out there worst than your sister?" Rapidly said. After all that happened with Zelena he didn't believe that there could someone more wicked than her.

Gold takes a deep breath. Belle looks at her husband with worry. He first answers to Regina.

"You shouldn't be snapping at me dearie". Fury in his words. He takes a long blink, running down the exasperation that Regina demeanor is provoking on him. "I did take care of her. You know as well as I that killing her was an impossible task even for me and besides killing her would have made more harm than good". He continues before Regina had a chance to talk "I simply trapped her in an urn and let her in my dark vault, which…" Regina quickly interrupted.

"Emma and Hook" that is all she said.

Gold nodded in confirmation.

"Well it seems like it wasn't enough for Emma to ruin my life but now she doomed us into an eternal ice age era."Regina looked at Robin; she flinched at the memories of Marian's return. The reunion of a family in the diner. Her heart pang at the hurt she was feeling. Daniel came close to her a put a hand in Regina's shoulder. She looked at him with eyes wide open but he clearly understood that Regina was in pain, after all he knew her very well. She than took a deep breath, touch Daniel hand gently. Robin wanted to be in Daniel place, he wanted to be able to touch Regina with her neglecting his touch but he knew he couldn't not without hurting her in the process.

"I don't suppose that trapping her in an urn would help this time?" Regina said to Gold.

"We will need a lot of power to be able to defeat her. So I suggest you to get in good terms with the savior if we want to be victorious." Gold knew very well that was an impossible task this moment but he directed his words in a rather way to pierce through Regina's brain.

Belle notice his intentions "Rumple" she simply stated.

Regina did not take Gold's word in the best of ways.

"She may be the so call 'savior' the only thing she have done is break a curse that you intentionally created. For me she just another idiotic Charming that are constantly ruining my life." She clearly her throat before going on with her rampage while making her way to the door she turned around "No, you know what she did only one thing right in her life and that was to give birth to the one human in this world and the next I would gladly risk my life for. The only true love I have, my son Henry." With that Regina walked out of the shop tears in her eyes and pain in her chest. All of this was once again fault of the insufferable Charming's.

She felt footsteps getting close to her. She stopped immediately, took a breath and turn around to see Robin and Daniel that were behind her. She knew her next words were going to shakes them completely but it needed to be done.

"When we are done investigation the woods and my sister's farm I want both of you out of my sight." Daniel looked at her confuse and Robin well he was waiting for her to say it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to resolve things with her, truth be told he wondered why he want it to resolve. His choice should be clear but he needed Regina close to him. He know is not fair. Regina notice both of their look Daniel hasn't done anything to her but his presence is confusing this situation even more and Robin well she didn't want to admit to herself that she fell completely for him. She continues to talk before any of them did "I can't have you both breathing down my neck constantly. I truly need time alone. When the time comes I will talk to the both of you but know my one priority is to makes things safe for my son." With that she continue her way to the forest leaving behind two confused guys. Daniel looks at Robin he notice the same look that Regina had before. He knows in his heart that he is the reason Regina is so conflicted with her own heart.

Regina is at a fair distance from them and she mumbles to herself

"I don't know which one of you I truly love."

Daniel before continuing walking towards Regina he say something to Robin

"Like I told Regina last night. The heart in our chest don't belong to us, they belong to another. And It's clear to me that you and her have exchange hearts."

Daniel begins to walk.

Robin was in a state of shock with those words. But He couldn't bring himself to believe him. What about Marian? Did he really stopped loving her completely.

"My heart may belong to Regina but that doesn't mean she would accept it again" a single tear made a way out. "specially now that she may might as well chose her first chance".


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones. But I promise that the next one is going to be really interesting. Thanks once more for all the support, the nice reviews, follows and favorite you guys been giving to me. It means a lot that you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing for you.

First encounters, Second Chances

Chapter 6

A chill filled the air while Regina, Robin and Daniel make their way through the forest. It had a magical sensation of frozen time with every step they took. Breathing the harsh cold air that didn't seem natural in any way made their lungs fear of being frozen. The forest stood so tall but still like a perfect painting in an endless canvas. Robin took lead in search party. He started to reminiscence in the earlier conversation between Regina and Gold, almost immediately a question struck his head.

" I never asked. Who or what are we against this time?" his inquiry broke the never ending silence in Regina's head. Shaking her head she proceeded to somewhat answer his question.

"She is someone I haven't thought about in a long time." Her words came flat.

Robin notice her tone and knew that she was conflicted in all this matter. Something was holding her back. He could almost hear the sounds of chains restraining her words.

"Regina." He called her name making her stop. "What is weighing you down? What is it that you're not telling us?" He catches her arm and turned her around. Regina swallowed hard when their eyes met. How was it possible that even in the most of uncomfortable of situation he seem to break every boundary that kept them apart. She needed to constantly remind herself that she need to be strong. To put on a emotionless façade. Slowly breaking his grasp she obliges to begin to explain, well the best way she could.

"She isn't someone I can voiced her name easily without feeling some type of feeling. Guilt, sadness or fury. I don't know what she really provokes in me". Robin looked at her with question marks all over his face. It was clear to Regina that he wasn't going to let this go until he got his way. And like that right on cue he continues to question her.

"But they way you talked about her with Gold she made you two feel fear. It was pretty clear she want it her gone" his words came with some sort of a low punch; it wasn't they way he intended to sound. "Apologies milady seems I let my words come out with poison." He steps back giving Regina space. The air between them became thick, breathing was becoming a challenge. No matter what the impeding doom situation came they couldn't just have a normal conversation. Their feelings, their heart when on their sleeves and no matter how hard they tried to hide it the fact still remains they can't make themselves indecipherable to each other.

Daniel began reading the situation meticulously. Watching every move, observing every longing gaze. It was like watching and listening the galloped of a desperate horse running without a clear path or idea of where to go. Sadness, confusion and fear was around in a purple aura emanating from every pore of their body. Daniel couldn't help remembering that happy girl, the girl he came to love and cherish with all of his heart. That person who's smile could shine also so bright even through the darkest of nights. The way she felt free when the air run through her hair while riding Rocinante. Or the way she dared to dream even when having a heartless mother.

He now was seeing in front of him a bruise woman with broken dreams and a hallow soul. He saw the lack of hope, a dead dreamer that didn't even flinch at the thought of darkness. In that moment, while seeing her in the most vulnerable state ever he made a vow. He promise himself as long as he time is on his side and let him be close to her he would do everything on his power to make her smile again, not only smile happy. He would give her heart a shockwave of beautiful emotions once more. She needed to believe in love, even if it wasn't like the first time but love is love and it comes in many forms.

"Regina talking about her, about what is occurring may help us make this search a lot more easier" Daniel said with a sweet tone, that sweet tone she came to miss so much. He got closer to her a gave the most melancholic smile he could conjure. The sound of his voice continue to sound "Besides as soon as we are done with this the faster WE will get out of your hair. I know you long for some time for you own." He would always seem to know what Regina needed. With a small smile Regina gave up and began to explain.

"Her name was or rather is Elsa, The ice queen." She pause for a brief moment. She found her center and continue "She was a friend… well sort of… Daniel you know I wasn't allow to have friends back then, my mother always kept me in like a prisioner of war." The memories of her time with her mother began to flash but she quickly pushed them down, no wasn't the time to think about her. "When I met her I was starting using magic. We both connected because we had the same reason to develop our gifts. We want it to bring someone back from the dead."She glances at Daniel and grabs his hand. "I was missing you so much. My heart was in a million pieces scattered across the floor." Tears began to fall, it was impossible not to feel something to that memory. "Elsa was mourning the death of her sister Anna. Her emotions were always really intense, but sadness, anger and lost were really powerful to the point that made her powers go out of control." Taking a really long breath she continue the story "We became close, I'm not quite sure you could call it friendship but It was something in the middle. I was her pillar of support and in certain light she was mine." As a memory passed by her head she couldn't help smiling. "But there was a difference between us. Even thought we were suffering I tried hard to only make it about reviving you, Daniel. Elsa well she was being consume faster than I by the darkness. She discovered that it was impossible to bring back someone from the land of the dead. She told me. Of course I was mad and helpless Rumple did tricked us. First I stopped the usage of magic. Elsa became obsessed with having her sister. She became so powerful that even Rumple feared her. One day she disappeared and I assume that Rumple took care of her." The cold her help her control her breathing. "After she was gone I began to hate more and more Snow White. And well…" she trailed off. " The other part of the story is long Daniel but later much later I can tell you, or someone in town will be kind enough to fill you in since I'm such a loved person here." The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by him.

"well I'm sure if they knew you like I do they wouldn't be so eager to judge you." He lightly squeeze her hand.

"ha! You're the only one who knows that way" she sneered at him and turned around. Not before noticing Robin hurt look. Robin always looked past labels and actions that are no longer relevant. He always gave her hope that not all people are so hasty to judge. It hurt her that she was able to hurt him like that.

Robin cleared his throat. This situation was beginning to get to him in ways he never thought. The truth? Yes, he was jealous. Jealous because he knows the importance of Daniel in her life. The worst part was is that he actually see the goodness in Daniel and it pained him to know that if she decided to be with him once more he knew she was going to be okay.

"Shall we continue this expedition" his words came with sadness. "The sooner we know, the quickly we can get a strategy up and running".

Both Regina and Daniel nodded in agreement.

They made their way through the heavy foliage of the forest. They were almost to Zelena's house when a strange sound caught their attention. They stayed glued to the forest floor , looking around to see if they could pinpoint the sound location.

The bushes began to move and instinctively Robin pointed his crossbow and Regina conjured a fireball. When the bush moved once more everyone got into a higher alert.

"Come out, unless you want to be roasted and serve with a side of fries" Regina yelled.

When she was about to attack a young blonde girl fell in front of them.

Regina looked around looking for any evidence of another person near, when she thought it was safe she vanished her fireball and made her way to that blonde girl. When she raise her from the floor to her lap Regina instantly recognize her…

"Elsa" she gasped, not believing her eyes. "What happened to you?" the girl didn't responded.

"We have to get her out of here" Regina said. She looked at Robin and Daniel and continue talking "I'm getting her out of here. Meet me in the hospital call everyone and tell them to meet us there." Daniel helped Regina to pick up the girl "Something is not right I just know it" she directs her gaze to Robin. "I'm going on ahead. Robin you know this place well, take care of Daniel." With those words Regina disappeared in a purple smoke.

"Great. I'm stuck babysitting" Robin mumble to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 7

Regina quickly poofed out of the forest and to the hospital. Elsa was in a really bad state and since Regina knew how her emotions got a really big roll on her powers it was only a matter of time until the weather became any worse. The moment they arrived to the hospital Regina asked for help. She could have healed her but healing magic wasn't her stronger suit. A nurse came into Elsa's aid, calling for a stretcher, picking her up from the floor and taking to the emergency room.

"You can't come beyond this point Madam Mayor" the nurse spoke. Regina was relentless to oblige but she had no choice.

"Let me know if anything happens" Regina said. The nurses gave her a reassuring smile and continue her path.

Regina stood on the waiting room. Her head completely wrapped up in Elsa. She felt danger brewing before but know she doesn't even know if Elsa is really the bad guy. Regina was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Snow and Charming at her side. Snow's voice got her out of her haze.

"Regina what happened?" Snow ask with worry features all over her face.

Regina fought the need to roll her eyes at her ex- step daughter being successful she answered "I really don't know. But I'm worried that something really awful is going to happen." She looked briefly at Snow and continue "I thought that the Ice Queen was going to be our problem but by the state that I found her I'm not quite sure anymore." Regina close her eyes took a deep breath and sat down. The waiting game was going to be draining so she decided she needed at least be comfortable.

Snow took the seat beside Regina and exchange looks with Charming giving him a hint to let the woman alone.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you guys want some?" Charming asked.

"Yes" both woman said at the same time.

Charming took Snow hand gave her a light kiss and walked away.

Snow directs her eyes to her former step-mother and asked "Do you want to talk about it?" Snow wanted to be able to help at least a little. A broken heart is not meant to go through alone.

Regina eyes were lost, she wasn't focus in anything in particular "What are you talking about?" truth is she knew what was Snow referring to but she didn't feel the need to talk it through specially not with the mother of the woman who pretty much ruined her chance for happiness. Regina felt like ruining her life was a rite of passage for the Charming woman.

Snow knows she shouldn't push it but she need it to know everything was going to be all right.

"Regina I know you are feeling sad and torn apart by this situation. You know pretty well Emma didn't want to anything to harm you. Specially because that would also hurt Henry." At the use of her son name Regina felt the furry she was pushing down come back up like the bubbles in champagne bottle.

"So now I have to pretend like any of this isn't happening just because you don't want you daughter to lose Henry? Henry is old enough to keep boundaries, you are not giving him enough credit Snow." She rose up from her seat and turn to see Snow. "Rest assure I'm not going to hurt your precious Emma that won't make Marian disappear." She fought the tears. Tears of sadness and tears of anger.

Snow stood up made her way to Regina. She took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know Henry is strong and I know that you are strong as well. You fought so hard to be the person that you are today. This amazing women that conquered the darkness and grasp the light I knew that was in your heart. The person that would do anything for her son safety. I always truly believed in you even when you couldn't see it. I knew you before the darkness, I met you in shadows way and now I'm really glad to be able to see the renewed light that you have." Snow gave her a smile. "You do have a shadow, a tall one but If you don't have any shadows you are not standing in the light. And Right now you are on a beaming light house."

Snow words took Regina by surprise. How could she be so optimistic?

"Snow…" Regina's words were caught short with the return of Charming. She took a breath of relief. She didn't know how to answer to those words that sent a massive earthquake to her heart.

Charming gave Regina and Snow their coffee and proceeded to ask.

"Any news on the girl?" Charming looked at both of them.

"It is Elsa and no, no news yet. I believe we are going to be here for quite a while."Regina clarifies. At that moment she finally realizes that she left Robin and Daniel alone. She became even more worried.

"Oh shit." Snow and Charming looked at her with a bit of amazement.

"What's wrong?" Charming ask.

Regina turns to him "I just remembered that I left Robin and Daniel alone in the forest. That's not something good." For a moment she was relieved to get out of the thick tension that brewed earlier but now she is worried that without her there things may get ugly. She really don't understand why she is thinking that way. Both of them were really nice and patience people but that didn't ease her mind. She hates asking for Charming's help but she knows well it's necessary.

"You did what?" Snow asked. Her brow raised a bit and preceded to talk. "What was going through your head?"

Regina rolled her eyes to Snow, there's was no use on stopping herself this time.

"Well I wanted to save a life. Isn't that what it's all about lately?" Her statement was pretty clear directed at the Charming's spawn action.

Both of them gesture to complain but Regina didn't give them a chance.

"Anyways why I did it isn't the issue here. Charming can you please go and make sure they haven't killed each other?" Charming nodded and made his way outside.

Before Snow was able to continue the conversation that was left in the air Regina made herself to the bathroom. She knew that Snow wasn't going to let things go.

Once she entered the bathroom the water works broke free. Regina was letting the situation sink in. Daniel being alive made her feel happy but at the same time confused. Her feeling for the stable boy were the most pure she ever had. Her first love, her first kiss and her first time she dared to dream against her mother wishes. In reality she never thought she would love again like he want her to.

And then there was Robin. Her second chance, her soulmate. The person who knew how to push her to open up, to love again. He had help her heart in his hands, he felt the beat, he saw the darkness but he wasn't afraid of it. He saw the light in her and thanks to him she was able to use it. Not only to defeat Zelena but to cut down her fears of full darkness that always surrounded her. Now it wasn't only Marian that separated them but also Daniel.

She was having a tug of war battle with her head and her heart. She felt like for a moment she was dancing with a monster an endless song. That monster being self doubts and darkness. She was so afraid to let go and make the best decision that would allowed herself not happiness but tranquility. The absurd idea of falling in love again was mocking her with all of its might and she couldn't help feeling to think her mother's words "Love is weakness". She had enough of destiny being a devil to her. Reality and Fantasy were alternating and now she doesn't know where she stands. It was an unreal feeling she was having.

Regina shook her head she needed to clear her mind. She spent half an hour locked in the bathroom. Going out meant facing reality and pausing the fantasy. When she finally decided to go out she splash water on her face trying to mask the obvious crying face she had. She made her way to the waiting where everyone was, even Marian.

"Great." She sarcastically said to herself. "This looks like a bad episode of an even worst tv serie". She took a deep breath and continue walking to a place that was filled with impending drama.


	8. Chapter 8

This is my longest chapter to date. THANKS for all the nice reviews, for the follow and favorites. Next chapter I'm accepting request so don't be shy to send me something. Love you guys stay fab. #OperationOutlawQueen is a go 3

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 8

Regina was gone in an instant leaving Robin and Daniel behind. The air rapidly turned heavy as the two of them watched each other. Waiting for one of them break the silence that Regina left behind. After a while it was beginning to get annoying so Daniel started walking. Robin watched him in an amused form. He immediately notices he was going in the wrong direction.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" Robin asked, for a moment there he really didn't care for Daniel but he remembered that Regina would burn him into a crisp if something happened to Daniel.

Daniel turns around gives Robin a rather odd look.

"Well I'm abiding to Regina's wishes." At the mention of Regina's name on his lips Daniel smiles.

Robin quickly gets annoyed. How can he be so calm when both of are in this most strange situation?

"I would love to grant Regina her wish. Alas I'm afraid you are going the wrong way. If you continue your path you are going to reach the town limit. And even though I'm most curious to know what would happen to you if you cross it I would pretty much love to be alive so I can find a way to make Regina happy." Robin didn't believe those words came out of his mouth but something about that guy made this side of him show. Maybe it was the jealousy he was feeling or maybe he knew deep down that Regina might chose him since he didn't have any type of ties from the past holding him back. After Daniel was Regina's first love.

Daniel heard his words. They were full of sadness, a bit of hatred but overall full of confusion. He wants it to ignore what Robin said but curiosity took the better of him.

"You love Regina." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Daniel continues talking since Robin didn't know what to say. "I also love Regina and I would do anything to see her smile. Instead of throwing your anger covered words to me you should be trying to help her. She gave us an instruction and we should follow it. I know you don't like the fact she left me with you but that only means that in some way she trust you. I take it you don't want to break it so I suggest you get the hell out of you abyss and get our way into the hospital." Daniel stood silent waiting for Robin to react.

Robin just turns around and pointed to the direction they needed to go. Once noted Daniel began walking towards that direction. He was stopped by Robin's voice.

"I do love her, with all my heart and with all my soul but things are complicated now to say the least. As much as I want to be with her give her my all and never ever leave her side I got a vow to my wife and it's not fair for Marian and it's certainly not fair for Regina." Robin felt his heart cry it was a strange feeling not even when his wife died he felt such distress in his heart and specially not his soul.

Daniel gave him a sympathy look; he heard the sincerity of his words.

"Well you can start by stopping feeling sorry for yourself. Honestly? It doesn't suit you and this is coming from me that I met you a day ago. I know Regina; well rather I knew her back. She is a different person now that much is true but in her heart she will always be the person who gives more than a 100% of love. I never met someone who could love so intensely like she does and I know pretty well that she loves you her eyes never lie. Hear this I'm going to try and win her back I know well I can make her happy." Daniel turns around and comes face to face to Robin. "I want a fair fight. So you better get your issues fixed. So I'll give you time. Don't waste it." Daniel is waiting for Robin answer.

Robin huffed a little laughed to the air. He knew this was going to happened but he didn't think Daniel was going to be the one to put the challenge on the table.

"Well. Regina certainly didn't tell me you got teeth but this isn't a competition and I'm pretty sure Regina wouldn't like that."Robin's voice sounded neutral for the first time in their whole exchange.

Daniel let a breath out.

"No it is not a competition that much is true." He turned around and continues talking. "This is a challenge for the both of us. We are going to challenge each other to make her happy. This is not for our hearts this is for hers." Daniel continues walking getting lost between the trees.

Robin move one feet forward and before taking another step he rolled up his sleeve and glued his eyes into his lion tattoo.

"I'm lost to myself and I'm losing the woman I love… and this tattoo will be a constant reminder that I am meant to make her happy but first things first I got to abide to the promise I once made to Marian." Robin reassures himself.

He then catches up to Daniel when a noise captures their attention. Robin instantly gets his bow and arrow ready. He puts it down when David appears in his line of view.

"Thank God I found you." David says while getting close to the both of them.

Daniel watches him with a confuse look. It's true he had seen David before but he doesn't know who he is.

David notices and introduces himself "How rude of me. I Am David Nolan or Charming if you please. I'm Snow White husband." He stretches his hand and Daniel shakes it.

"Well I'm guessing Regina sent you." Robin says with an amuse sound. He thought that Regina most likely imagined they would get into a fight in the forest.

David looks at Robin "Yes she did. And if you know her well enough you know we should hurry back to her. OH and you should call Little John. Roland and Marian had been asking for you. I told him we were on our way to the hospital." Robin thanked David and suggested they get a move on.

"I think we should just go. By the look of Regina's face I'm guessing that she may think that something way worse than the Ice Queen is taking over Storybrooke." Robin knew Regina well enough to get to that conclusion.

They made their to the hospital but before entering Robin heard his name from across the street. It was Marian. She was with John and Roland. As soon as they crossed the street Marian made her way into Robin hands. She gave him a tight hug, he reciprocated her embrace but with doubts. When she pulled back Robin cleared his throat. David took it as a cue and took inside Daniel.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Marian honest concerns for his well being made Robin hate himself a bit more. How could he think about making Regina happy when he had Marian right in front of him?

"I am all right Marian. You shouldn't be worry of me like that." He said with a tone of sulkiness.

Marian tilted her head to the say not understanding why his tone.

"I will always worry about you. I love you. You are really dear to my heart and soul."

The word soul gave him a pang to his heart. He heard that word and only one person came into his mind. REGINA.

John notice Robin change and quickly interjected himself. To which he gave his friend a thank you look. Words weren't need to express his gratitude.

"Well this little guy right here want it to know how you were." John hands Roland to Robin. Robin gives him the greatest hug he could and a kiss in his forehead.

"Buddy I'm quite well." Robin says to him.

Roland reaches for his father cheeks and gives him a huge grin.

"it's good to know Papa." he wrapped his arm around his father neck and continues talking. "Where's Gina? I thought she would always be with you?" His question struck directly into Robin's heart widening his eyes. Marian took notice in the shift of change in Robin. Immediately John starting talking.

"Why don't we get some ice cream Roland?" The little boy eyes sparkled and threw himself into John hands.

"Chocolate right?" Roland loves chocolate.

"Any flavor you want little one." John gave Robin a pad in the back and left.

Marian flared her naustrals and immediately began rampaging against Robin.

"Why did Roland asked you that? Why did you even left him close to the Evil Queen? You know well she is not to be trusted specially not with our boy. God did the time apart made you a fool?"

Marian was full of anger but Robin was about to match her anger as well.

"She is not the Evil Queen anymore. She changed for the better. She saved us from a Wicked witch. She saved Roland life as well and I cannot prevent him from having the friends he wants. Regina is a good person you should learn to see that." Robin was full of words that he want it to express. He want it to yell that he loved Regina but couldn't break Marian's heart.

Marian took a step back from Robin he never talked to her that way. She began to think he was bewitch by the Evil Queen. She tried to make her voice steady before continuing talking.

"She is evil. No one get rid of the darkness that easily. Why do you believe so much in her. I was just in her dungeon a few hours ago. She was going to kill me Robin." She got close to Robin and took his hand. "Why do you let such evil roam close to you and our son".

Robin didn't believe that his Marian the woman that always had such a positive view in things could be so close minded.

"Believing in change, believing in a person can be a powerful thing. Like we believe in our cause we need to learn to believe that even the person with the darkest of heart can see the light. Regina has seen the light, she has learn to love with intensity and without holding back. She is a great friend, a great mother and a great lov…"he cut his words shorts; he couldn't say what he had on his heart.

Marian picked up on his sudden abrupt cut of his words but when she was about to try and get it out of him Ruby and Granny broke the moment. Robin was glad because it wasn't the moment and place for the conversation.

"Excuse me, we would like to get through." Ruby said while noting in Granny's impatience.

Robin stayed cleared of the door, letting them enter.

"We should go in as well Marian." He opened the door for her.

They both entered and got to the waiting room.

Regina was on standing far from them and he notice she been crying. He wanted to run to her give her a hug. He got snapped out of his thoughts when Marian captured his hands.

"Oh yeah, you are here as well" he thinks to himself.

Regina approaches the group slowly with her new found regal façade. If she was going to suffered through this nightmare might as well look graceful and strong. There was no way in hell again she was going to give in into her feelings. There was no way in the world that she was going to let Daniel and Robin get under her skin. No more tears, never again. Or so she thought…


	9. Chapter 9

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 9

Everyone was gathered in the waiting rom. Waiting not patience enough for Dr. Whale to give news, any type of news. Tension spread across the room like a wild river of water after a storm. The atmosphere was so think that even blinking would have broken the gravity barrier. It has been already 2 hours and Whale hasn't made any appearance on the room. The more time passed, the more people arrived. The door sprung open and Tinkerbell was walking in to the waiting room. As soon as she saw the former Queen she decided to make her way to her. Her path was cut short after Robin caught her hand. Tink turn around and gave her a stare that quite couldn't read. After seeing his face full of sadness Tink softened her features and took a breath. It was more than obvious he wanted to talk about Regina. They separated from the group. This action didn't go unnoticed by Regina but she thought they pressing matters more important than her confuse feelings.

Robin was the first to talk.

"Tink don't leave Regina alone." His worried tone gave a pang to Tink's heart she truly saw love in his eyes but also a bit of hatred. To towards the former queen but for himself.

"You don't have to worry about that. I am going to help get through this even if she doesn't want my help. I've come to appreciate her, and I more than anyone know her feelings quite well." Tinkerbell gave the thief a nod and a smile.

"Another thing…" Robin's words trailed off…

"what is it?" Tink asked with a curious tone.

"I want to know. Are Regina and I really destined to be together?" he didn't know if he was asking or just making stick into his head.

To this Tink titled her head to the side, took a breath , and gaze upon Regina.

"I'm pretty sure of it. She did opened up to you didn't she?" with that said Tink turned around and walk to where Regina was sitting.

Tinkerbell sat down at her side. She didn't say anything because she knew well that Regina wouldn't want to talk.

"I really don't want to talk about it" right on cue Tink thought. "This isn't the most appropriate time to do so." Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds looking for strength and fighting the tears she promised not shed anymore.

Tink took Regina's hand and gave her a light squeeze. To this Regina open her eyes and looked inside into the fairy eyes that showed understanding, patience and worry.

"I thought you were going to say something like that." The fairy responded without letting lose Regina's hand. "Don't worry. Whenever you want to talk I'll be here. After all you're not getting rid of me that easily." Tink gave a smile and Regina automatically gave her a thank you smile. Truth is Regina for some reason trusted the fairy. Even though things got complicated she was glad she had sort of a friend in her.

Tink changed the subject quickly to give Regina another thing to think about.

"What do we know about…?" Tinkerbell was looking for a name in her head but she realize she didn't have one.

"Elsa." Regina quickly added. "And what we know about her is that she is quite powerful. To the point to provoke fear in Rumple". Regina looked down as in fighting her own fear to travel to her face.

Tinker noted her words. "If Rumple is afraid of her and I'm pretty sure you have certain restrains against her, why did you save her?" Tink question got some attention from more than one person in the room.

Regina fought the need to roll her eyes to her question and succeeded.

"Because it was the right thing to do? Great now I sound like the Charming clan. How ironic." To that she became a little annoyed. "Anyways. I'm pretty sure she doesn't notice what's happening. Her emotions are attached to her powers. If she was in distress well her powers would have made a cacoon to protect her." Regina felt like there was something more to this entire situation but didn't say anything. She want it to make sure to talk to Elsa before jumping to any conclusion. Regina continue to ponder on her doubts. She was so lost in her mind that didn't notice Dr. Whale entering the room. It wasn't until he called her name she snapped out.

"Regina." He said to get her attention. She stood up quickly.

"How is she?" her question had a lot of worry in it. She didn't know why. She could a new treat and there she was worrying. How out of character for her.

Whale gave her a small smile that made her relax a bit.

"She is quite well. The operation was a success. She is recovering nicely, apparently her powers took care of some of her bigger injuries though they couldn't repair everything completely. Luckily you found her on time" Whale took a breath.

Regina was genuinely relieve to Whale's words.

"Where can I see her?" She ask in kinda a demanding tone.

"Now if you want. I waited a bit before coming her with news. She is waking up and ask for you Regina" Regina was surprised. When she was about to resume walking Robin's voice made her turn around.

"I don't think it is wise for you to go alone and see her. After what you told me about aren't you afraid she might try to harm you? " Robin tried to make his voice steady but failed to do so. To that Marian took his hand in a firm grip. Regina notice this and rolled her eyes.

"I can handle Elsa and myself you don't need to worry about that. You got more pressing matters to attend to instead of looking into my every move and every decision." She snapped at him. That only made him angry. He let go of Marian's hand and walked in front of Regina.

"Your Majesty need to understand that people actually care about her. Stop being so stubborn and accept company." His words came strong. Gods how she loved his strong will and raw power. Putting those thoughts aside Regina gave him a glare. They didn't notice the scene they were creating. Everyone was looking at them with jaws open and Marian felt a hint of jealousy in her heart. Regina continue not caring about everyone around them.

"And what you want me to ask for your company? No thanks I rather take anyone else than you." She knew that was a low blow but the words were out there already. Robin's face was full of hurt and annoyance. When he was about to answer her she quickly talked again "you know what? I'm taking your advice I'm taking someone with me." She turned to Daniel "Daniel would you care to accompany me to see Elsa." He oblige she continue talking "See. Happy now?" She took Daniel's hands and walked throught the doors getting lost once she went through.

Robin was hurt in ways he never thought he would. He took a deep breath and made his wait out. He was so consume in his feeling he didn't hear Marian calling for him.

Once he got outside and snow started to fall on top of him he felt the need to yell. To do something that could take away the impeding void Regina created on his heart.

"Loving her is going to make me go nuts" he said. Without noticing that Marian was right behind him…


	10. Chapter 10

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 10

When Regina took Daniel's hand and made her way to Elsa's room she felt a wave of vulnerability take over her. Once the doors closed Daniel stopped her. He pulled her into an embrace and she broke crying. She did promise herself no more tears but it was so hard when Robin was in her constant presence. Her heart couldn't take this much uncertainty and sadness. She just wanted to turn off her feeling. Daniel pulled back a bit and search for her eyes. After watching them for a few seconds he quickly brushed of her tears.

"I don't know what happened between the 2 of you and I know that both of you are hurt but you shouldn't stop yourself from grieving. Grieving makes us stronger, it makes us who we are. That pain will be our strength, that pain will be a lesson of growth and compassion. I know you have it in you to be strong." He gave a smile and hugged even harder. She returned his hug.

"Thanks Daniel. You always know how to cheer me. I know you don't understand a lot of things. As soon as we talk to Elsa and get a hold of the situation we will sit and talk. This time we don't have to hide."She pulled back and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. They continue their way to Elsa's room.

There she was asleep. She looked like an angel so peaceful but outside the snow was raging but little by little began to subside. Daniel stayed at the door while Regina approached the Ice Queen. She took her hand and to the warm touch of Regina's Elsa woke up.

"Regina?" Elsa ask shrugging her eyes.

"Yes." She said in a light and sweet voice. Her tone made Elsa's fly wide opened. She sat down slowly her body still was hurting.

"I never thought I see you again. That man said you save my life by bringing me to the strange place."She said with a bit of amazement in her tone. "After all that happened between us I would have guess you let me there to die."

Elsa's words didn't surprise the former queen. Her brown orbs searched for Elsa's deep blue eyes.

"Well a lot has happened in my life. I doesn't surprise me you think that way. But now I wouldn't let anyone die if I can save them." Regina gave a sincere smile "how are you feeling?" she asked to lighten up the mood in the room that frankly gloomy.

Elsa looked at Regina's face. As in searching for a lie in her words. When she didn't find any she answered. "I'm feeling a bit sore but it will pass. Whale is it? Said that my powers protected me so there's not going to be any permanent damage." Elsa flinch a bit she made a sudden movement that hurt her. Regina reached for her and help to sit in a proper way.

Daniel went forward to help them. That was the first time Elsa notices his presence in the room. To that she became nervous and made the room chilly. Daniel looked into Elsa's eyes and saw so much sorrow that could make anyone go mad but he also saw a hint of sweetness and innocence the same one he saw in Regina's eyes. He then realizes that both of them had so much in common. He broke his gaze and talked to Regina.

"It is best you talked alone. My presence here is not needed and it would make her feel more comfortable if I leave."Regina nodded and Daniel made his way out but before doing so he turns around and introduce himself.

"Before I forget. I am Daniel it is a pleasure to meet you." He gave a smile and left the room.

Elsa was in shock when he learned who that man was. She just sat there staring at Regina looking in her eyes answers but only found more questions. Since Regina clearly wasn't going to talk she just had to get her words out.

"I don't understand. I thought we couldn't revive the dead." Elsa was perplexed by the situation and Regina's expression just made things worse for Elsa.

"You can't bring back someone to life. It is one of the laws of magic." Regina said but she wasn't really sure of her words.

Elsa looked at her and notices the hesitation of her words.

"And how is it possible that he is here? Because he is clearly real." Elsa was still processing things.

"I really don't know how is possible. I just know that he appeared to me last night right after Ma…" Regina stopped herself. One because Elsa doesn't know the story and two because she didn't feel like talking about Marian and Robin. There will be time for that but for now she wanted to stay on topic.

"That isn't important right now. What is important is you. How did you get here, out of your urn?" Regina went directly. The sooner they had answers the sooner they could resolve the problem if they had any.

"I really do not know Regina. All I know is that I got out of the urn and turned up in some kind of barn." Elsa tried to recall her memories but they are still foggy. "Right now I can't remember what happened after that. The only thing I'm sure off is that when I got into the forest a man appeared in front of me and after that everything is black until I woke up when you entered." Elsa was getting frustrated. Regina for a moment thought it was Rumple but she then realized that Belle was always with him she would have notice if he slipped.

Regina took a breath and began to analyze the situation. Since she couldn't come out with anything that made sense she just opted on helping Elsa get better and look for a way to return her memories for those lost hours.

"As soon as you get better you are going to my house. You are staying with me, unless you want to stay somewhere else?" Elsa searched for Regina's eyes and exhale a relieve breath.

"Staying with you sounds fine. I don't know anyone and honestly I would prefer a familiar face in this strange land." Elsa eyes began to feel heavy and Regina notice she was sleepy.

"I'll leave to rest. I'm going to ask Whale when can you leave so I can get things ready for you at my house." Regina turned around and reach for the door knob. Elsa calls her name and she quickly turns around.

"Thanks for everything and I'm sorry for what transcribe between us in the past…" Her words trailed off she fell asleep.

"All of that is forgiven" she said softly and got out of the room.

Daniel was waiting outside. Hands across his chest and pressed against the wall.

Regina noted that similarity between him a Robin and quickly shake her thoughts of her head.

"How is she?" Daniel ask in a sweet voice that she loves so much.

"She is fine. I told her she could go home with me as soon as she is better to leave. Hospitals are so depressing and don't help for her mental stage. She doesn't remember anything." Regina took a few steps in the direction of the door they went through earlier. She wanted to poof out of there but she had to talk to the idiots Charming's so they could rest at ease. She also thought of putting a protection spell around Elsa's room. If someone was after her she better make sure they didn't get to her.

Regina quickly explained the situation to Daniel and got a better idea.

"Can you go and tell everyone? I really would like to avoid seeing them and I'm going to put up a protection spell around Elsa's room. Better safe than sorry." Regina looked at him with pleading eyes. She could be vulnerable around him, he knew the sweet girl she once was.

"Of course. Anything to ease your mind." He reached for her hand and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. She smile and began working on the spell. After she was done she turn to see him.

"I'm poofing out of here. You can ask Henry to take you to my house. I'll be waiting for the both of you." And like that she disappears in purple smoke.

Daniel begins walking to the waiting where everyone was. Questions began to brew from everyone. He cleared his throat and explained the situation. Everyone got calm and one by one began to leave. Snow approaches Daniel.

"Where's Regina?" she asked

"She already left. She put a protection spell around Elsa's room and made her way out. She asked me to tell Henry if he could take me to her house she is also waiting for him." Upon hearing his name Henry got near to Daniel.

"Yes I can take you and honestly I want to be with my mom. I know she needs me." Daniel smiles at the boy. He can feel the love he feels for his mother.

Snow wanted to say something but Henry cut through her words. "I'll be fine grandma. You can tell Emma I'm staying over at my mom." At that Snow nods and makes her way to Charming that was waiting for her at the door. Henry turns to Daniel "Shall we go" Daniel smile and they make their way to Regina's house.


	11. Chapter 11

I've been kinda inspired this week. So here it's another chapter. Thanks for all the follows and favorite and also for the reviews. Keep on reviewing your feedback is really important to me. And If you have ideas please send them I will gladly incorporated them in my story. You guys are such amazing people thanks once more for all the support you've been giving me. Makes me want to work harder on improving my skills as a writer.

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 11

The weather outside was chilly. It felt like a winter wonderland. It felt time stop and created a mystical barrier of beauty and mystery all over Storybrooke. Elsa powers were under better control but she it still created snow all over. All the white around made it feel like Christmas but they were actually in the middle of spring which made all the snow even more magical. Flowers being decorated with tiny bites of white making them even more appealing to the eyes. The town was enchanted.

It was 5 o'clock when Henry and Daniel were making their way to Regina's house. It occurred to Daniel that might want to be alone for a while, let herself to fully grasp the situation a little more clearly. To this thought Daniel stop his tracks making Henry suddenly turn around.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asks Daniel with his brow raised a bit.

Daniel looks at Henry a bit nervous at first but then he proceeds to answer Henry inquiry.

"I think we should leave Regina alone for a bit. She had company all day but I think she needs a little time of her own" Daniel got close to Henry and put his hand on his shoulder. Henry shrugged at Daniel touch. He remembered the last and only time he met saw Daniel and it was with Daniel hand around his neck.

Daniel notices the sudden fear that came across of Henry's face. He retracted his hand and continue to talk.

"I am deeply sorry." Daniel was going to continue talking but Henry cut him short.

"Why don't we go to Granny's and eat something. That way mom gets her alone time and you eat something. I am pretty sure you haven't had anything yet since your arrival." Henry sends s timid smile.

Daniel agrees with Henry.

"You lead the way. I'm still not use to this place and it will probably take some time…" his word crosses a blank space in his mind. Does he have time? Daniel felt like he being alive was going to bring many repercussions. Henry notice his features full of confusion and fear but he decided that he could talk about it during dinner since he was really hungry as well.

"Well we can keep talking when we get to Granny's honestly I'm really hungry." Henry started walking and Daniel followed.

With every step they took Daniel was taking in all of the weird and amazing things of Storybrooke. He could now pay more attention to his surrounding since they weren't focus on something specific other than the hunger he was beginning to feel. The difference between the town and the Enchanted Forest was very noticeable he wondered how everyone got so used to the big change. He suddenly felt out of place once he saw his clothes. Maybe later he could find something more suitable for this time.

They arrived to Granny's made their way inside and took a seat in the booth near the door. Henry was looking at Daniel with the most curious look he could bring out. Daniel was looking around taking in everything. Henry couldn't help it and just smile.

"This is all so strange to you isn't it?" Henry ask still with a smile on his face.

Daniel directed his eyes to Henry with an almost comical look on his face.

"Well it is. This is a strange land with a lot strange contraptions but oddly enough I feel like I can fit in quite nicely." Daniel continues to look around when Ruby approaches their booth and ask if they are ready to order.

"I'm afraid I do not know what to ask for. Henry you mind picking something." They boy gave him a smile

"Sure." He said directing his gaze to Ruby. The woman gave him a smile. "I think we should start easy. Burger and fries seem appropriate to start your Storybrooke transformation." Henry looks a Daniel and gives him another smile. Ruby gives a wink and turns on her heels making her way to the counter.

"Storybrooke transformation?" Daniel ask with a bit afraid of the implications that may bring.

"Don't worry is nothing bad. You just need to get used to things." Henry assures

"Well you are Regina's son I know I can trust you completely" Daniel smile fades a bit when he remembers what transpire a while back in the stables. "Henry… I- I am really sorry for what happened. I wasn't in control. Honestly felt like a monster was inside of me. I didn't want to hurt and specially not Regina I really feel bad about it." He felt in his heart a tugged that fill him with sadness..

Henry understood. He knew it wasn't Daniel's fault and he knows how hard was to his mom to let him go again. But now here he was sitting in front of him with full control of his body and mind. He couldn't help feeling overwhelmed that his mother first love was alive but then again so was Robin's which only made things even more complicated, for everyone. He really want it to know what was going to happened and he had a lot of questions for Daniel. When Henry was about to tell him to not worry about the past Ruby appears with their food. The wolf girl put everything on the table and ask if they want it something more when both of them declined she went the same way she arrived.

"So this are fries and a burger. Seems delicious. How do you eat it?" the curious tone on Daniel's voice was precious.

"You'll need only your hands." Henry went and showed him to eat it. Daniel mimicked his action and when the food when to his mouth and chew he moaned with full delight. Henry chuckled and continue eating.

A few minutes past and Henry couldn't keep quite no more.

"Your apology wasn't need it you know. I understand quite well that you weren't yourself. My mom know this as well so you shouldn't worry." Henry then picked up a fry and ate it.

Daniel was relieved to hear Henry's words he was going to add more to the conversation but the food was too good to stop eating. Once they both were done. They got to know each other more. Henry asked a lot about his mom when she was younger and he couldn't contain the smile that tugged in his mouth when Daniel talked about his mom with so much love and adoration, made his heart sore. Daniel also asked about Regina. Henry fill him in everything that had happened to his mom, why she changed. How she became evil and how she was turning her live around, how she became a hero. When Henry mention Robin's name he immediately stopped talking. It was clear that both of them were going to be uncomfortable with the topic but Daniel encourage Henry to keep talking.

"Robin is a great guy and I'm pretty sure he loves my mom. But things changed in a matter of seconds. What I learn from last night is that the tiniest action can make a chain reaction." Henry said he was actually getting comfortable with Daniel presence, made him understand why his mom loved him so much he continue talking "He was able to break all the walls my mom had up. I just wish things didn't happened like they did. But even though I don't know what is going to happen from here my mom got me, Tinkerbell and now you that gives me hope for her and a lot" Henry smiled so tight that made Daniel smile as well. To this Daniel added.

"She will always have amazing people then. But I must say I yet to meet this Tinkerbell." To their surprise Tink was entering the diner and heard her name.

"What did I do now?" Tink said with a smile on her face.

"We were just talking about my mom and how she got our full support." Henry moves over so Tink can sit in their booth.

"Ha! She won't get rid of me that easily." Tink takes a sit.

"Oh. You guys haven't met" Henry says pointing to both of them "Tink this is…"

"Daniel" She interrupts "I know quite well who he is." Tinkerbell smiles although doesn't reach her eyes.

"So you know me. Apparently a lot of people do." He slouches a bit but continues "it's weird to be in a place where you don't know anything or anyone but you still are recognized." Daniel sounded disappointed

"Anyway the important thing here now is that you got friends. Consider me and Henry your new friends." Tink says in a sweet voice and Henry just agrees with her. That makes Daniel a bit more relax.

Tink quickly stands up.

"Well I better get doing what I can to do. I'll visit Regina later on. I was going to do it now but it is wise to leave on her own for a while. I definitely don't want to get burn with her furry, I just got my wings back." Her joking tone was present on her voice.

"It was nice meeting you Daniel. I hope we get to talk again soon." She waves goodbye and turns around.

Daniel looks at Henry who was studying him.

"She is a character." Daniel says and a small chuckled leaves his throat.

"I think she is the only one here who can't truly whistand the heavy aura my mom sometimes have" he laughed.

"Come on Regina can't be that bad." Daniel said but he then remembered Henry story of her change. "Anyways you can always get through to her with patience and a lot of love. And I'm willing to give her all the love in the world." His words were sincere and Henry knows it.

"You really love her?" Henry asked already knowing the answer of the question.

Daniel sigh "I do, always have, always will." His cheek turn a little pink and to this Henry laughed.

"glad to know. We should get going. We can go to my grandparents house and find you something to wear. With this cold you might freeze to death."Henry said while standing up. Daniel took the same action and left the diner.

Daniel got lost in his thoughts and Henry began to wonder what was going through his head. He didn't ask he thought that he also needed to analyze what was happening.

All of a sudden Daniel open his mouth and his words shock Henry to the very core.

"I don't think I have much time here." He said with a sad expression on his face.

Henry turned around. "What do you mean?" was all that Henry was able to voice.

"I mean me being here isn't right. Destiny took me away years ago and I'm afraid me being here is going to make things worse for everyone specially Regina." He moved to Henry side and continue his line of thought "I know I am going to fade away." He shocked his head and gave a smile to Henry. "Well we don't have to worry about this anytime soon. Shall we continue it's really getting cold here." Henry couldn't help feeling admiration for this man. Admiration because he knew exactly what he was in for but he want it to live his life, this second or well third chance to the fullest. Henry knew that having Daniel around would have a positive effect on his mom and he couldn't help feeling good about it.

Henry clears his throat and continue walking Daniel followed. They arrive to the Charmings house hold, made themselves inside. David was with baby Neal while Snow was taking a nap. She seemed so peaceful. David stood up when he saw Henry and Daniel cross the door.

"Hey Henry" David said in a low tone not wanting to wake Snow.

"Hey Gramps." He said in the same tone as David. "I need a favor. Can you give Daniel some clothes? The weather is horrible and I don't think my mom would appreciate Daniel freezing to death." Daniel and David laughed at that.

"Sure, let me put baby Neal down and I'll search for something." He proceeded to do what he said while Henry and Daniel took a sit on the couch. Daniel was looking at Snow so curious.

"I can't believe that is little Snow. The last time I saw her she was half my size." He smiles.

Henry then remembered that Daniel was there when his mom save Snow. He had so many more question about his mother. Minutes passed while he was trying to get his ideas in order and begin another round of 20 questions. He was about to say something when David cut in.

"Here. I hope these fit." David said while giving Daniel the clothes

"Thank you. I hope they fit as well. But I'll need a bit of help" Daniel said and David offered to explain how the clothes worked.

Henry was laughing he saw the interaction between and it looked like something father and son would do. As soon as David explained he directed Daniel to the bathroom so he could change.

David made his way to Henry.

"How is Regina?" he ask with worry in his tone.

Henry turns to him "I really don't know. We are actually on our way to my mom house. She needed time alone" Henry releases a sigh "I hope she isn't to sad. She doesn't deserve this. It's frustrating not being able to erase her pain away." Henry drops his gaze to the floor. David give him a light squeeze on his shoulder.

"Regina is strong. You said It yourself. And as long as she have you she will become ever stronger. Your faith in her, your love gave her the power to stand things a lot worse." Henry looked his gaze with his grandfather "You just need to give her love. That's all that she will need right now." Henry smiled and gave his thanks. Daniel got out of the bathroom .

"Well this feel different" Daniel said. He was wearing Jeans, A red flannel with a leather jacket and some boots.

"Now your Storybrooke transformation is completed." Henry said laughing and David joined his laughter. Daniel smiles and thanks David again for the clothes.

"What time is it?" Henry asked David. He response that it's 8:15.

"Ironic" Henry voices. "Anyways we should go and see mom before she begins to think something happened." With that they wave their good bye and leave the house making their way to the masion.


	12. Chapter 12

First encounters, Second chances.

Chapter 12

When the purple smoke disappear from around her and gave her view to her home she plunged herself to the floor like she had a ton of weight in her shoulder. She was tired and not physically tired, her mental state was way past the limit. The moment she was truly alone she let herself self soak in new memory created since the moment of Marian's and Daniel's return. She was completely overwhelmed with Daniel being in Storybrooke and one of the main reasons being she didn't understand how was even possible. Marian's had an explanation, that infuriating Emma brought her back without thinking of the consequences.

Regina let every feeling run across her heart; anger, sadness, surprise, loneliness and love…

"Love how ironic". Regina stresses so hard those words that they start pounding hard in her head. She wanted to relieve herself from those feelings. She questioned herself how it was possible to feel so much when her heart wasn't even on her chest anymore. "My heart" she said. Regina quickly got up the stairs and race to her room. She slam open the door and quickly calm down when her heart came to her sight.

"How come I forgot about it?" She said in disbelief "better yet, how come I can feel so much without it in my chest?" The whole thing about feeling with her whole soul was beginning to annoyed her, Snow's words were annoying.

"_Regina I've seen what life has thrown at you and you still fight against the darkness…" _Snow word were on a loop in Regina's head.

"Enough of this." Regina was discouraged with her memory. She decided to take a long hot bath. With the hopes of washing away all of the things that are hunting her.

She was in the tub for 2 hours mostly trying to keep her mind in a blank oblivious state. But it didn't work anymore, she knew sooner or later Henry and Daniel would arrive so at least she would work on her face, the face that showed heartbreak and despair. The face of a woman that got stripped away of her second chance of true love.

"Regina you are being pathetic." She said standing up from the tub and reaching for a towel. She got out and walk through her room into her walking closet. "I don't have time to be pouring salt into my own wound." Regina picked up a simple grey dress, she applied a bit of make to hide the fact that she cried. When she was done and on her way down to the kitchen her phone rang. She really didn't want to talk to no one but knowing they may be confronting a possible threat she found it wise to answer.

"Good Evening" She said with zero emotions on her voice.

The line on the other side was quite for a few seconds until she tried again "Hello?" she then heard someone clear his throat and started talking .

"Good evening Milady."' His voice completely froze her. She didn't find it in herself to say or do anything. She thought of hanging up but she couldn't make herself to do so. After a few seconds of silence and just hearing each other's breathing, that clearly they both were breathing hard, Regina found her ground to talk.

"What do you want?" she said with poison in her mouth. She was glad that her voice didn't show the longing that was plastered in her face, because if it did she would made him know her vulnerable state she is really in.

"I simply wish to talk. I-I…" his voice shuttered and she felt like wanting to be where he is and embrace him in a hug but she knew that could never happened again. She shakes the feeling off.

"You what?" Her voice still strong.

"Gods Regina I simply want to talk, talk to you with the truth." He is beginning to get annoyed with Regina's tone.

She notices it and quickly realize that way the could have conversation. Truth is she enjoyed their head to head discussions in the Enchanted Forest, He was actually the only on brave enough to do so.

"Truth about what? Your love for Marian? How you would walk through hell to get her? We already talked about that remember. It was yesterday before we let ourselves be consume by fire…" Remembering the night they spent together made her voice be filled grief.

"Regina must you always jump to conclusions? That is not the truth I am speaking off. You know quite well what am I referring to." Anger strikes his voices which makes Regina's sadness evaporate and replace with hostility.

"Well dear you should then be more clear with your thoughts I am certainly not a mind reader, is not one of my powers." Regina cannot fathom with the idea of Robin telling her his feeling. What if he decided that he hated her. Maybe it was for the best it would make his decision simpler and quick.

"You want to hear my thoughts? Well…" Suddenly the door bell starts ringing. Regina gasp to the phone.

"No,don't" is all that she manages to say before Robin cuts her off.

"Yes, I am here and we need to talk." He immediately hangs up and rings the door bell again.

Regina is on stop of the stairs debating if she should or not open the door. She knows well he won't give up and it would be strange if Henry and Daniel suddenly arrive and he still on her foots steps. She liberates a breath and begins going down the stairs so slowly that makes her stop in the middle.

Robin rangs the bell one more time.

"Regina I am not the one to give up. So the sooner we talk the faster things will progress" He stands there until he hears the knob turned. Immediately when Regina opens the door and he gets to look into her eyes that are filled with a emotion that he cannot put his mind to, He grabs her face and crashes his lips against her.

The surprisingly warm and tenderness of his lips on her made Regina body shocked in ways that she truly missed.

Robin presses Regina against him, both stumbling inside. Robin kicked the door close and continue kissing her like the world was ending and only their kiss could save their surrounding. When they separated to catch air Regina rapidly push him aways.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you made?" the only thing Regina's mind and voice could formulate were questions.

Robin regains his balance after Regina strong pushed. His next word took her by a total surprise.

"Regina, I love you. That is the truth that I want it to tell you." He takes a hesitant step close to her but with a fire in his eyes that she simply came to love effortlessly.

"Are you crazy? How can you love the woman that killed your wife?" She said with hate but not for him, for herself.

Robin shakes his head and amusingly says "Are you only able to speak in form of questions. Milady it is getting somehow annoying." A smirk crossed his face.

"And how can you be so light about this? Marian is here alive and your wasting your time on the likes of me. I thought you had better judgment than that." Regina got to the point that was feeling tense and slightly irritated with Robin sudden actions and choice of words.

"well what can I say. I was thought to always honor my feelings and not hurt the feelings of the people around me." He steps closer but she doesn't back down.

"Why would you want to spare my feelings?" Regina asks in disbelief

Robin rolls his eyes "Again with the question. Honestly Regina you are getting annoying really fast" He wants her to be that sassy and feisty Regina he met, maybe that way the conversation would go a lot easier.

"You are truly an infuriating man, thief" ah there it was she was beginning to attack him.

"Well now that I finally got that fire out for at least a few seconds I have to tell you something." He takes a deep breath "I cannot pretend, I cannot shut out what I feel for you. Something so strong, something that I have never felt for no one, not ever Marian. And it may sound selfish but I cannot fathom with the thought that I might lose you. Not now, not never." He closes on Regina and she takes some steps back until she feels the wall. Robin cups her face and with his thumb caresses her cheek. "Right now I am feeling my heart cry for you, yelling your name like everything around us doesn't exist." He presses his forehead with her making her feel a warmth in her body. She keeps asking herself why is she feeling so much without her heart. She clears her mind.

"So What? I'm supposed to wait for you forever? Wait for you while you are with you wife and son and I'm here suffering so much even without having my heart in my chest? I'm not putting my life in hold for you Robin, you cannot ask me that because like you said it is selfish. I'm still a human being for gods sake." She tries to get away from Robin but it's futile he doesn't want to stop feeling her skin. His love for her in the only thing keeping him same.

Robin realizes what she said "Wait, why don't you have you heart on your chest?" He steps back without letting her go.

Regina lowers her head to Robin chest level and puts her hand in his chest.

"Because I was feeling way to much, to many foreign emotions that I have never felt before. It scared the living hell out of me. Love is weakness Robin that lesson I learned it a long time ago." She closes her eyes letting a tear go "But apparently even without my heart I can almost feel fully and that frightens me even more." She put her hand down again.

"Where is it, Where is your heart." He asks searching for her eyes.

"Does it matter?" Regina ask. Robin finally locking with her eyes.

Robin sent Regina the most loving look he could manage.

"It does matters because it's your heart. I held it in my hands. I know how it beats and how warm it can be no matter how dark you may think it is. You hold hope even though you do not care to admit. It holds faith even though you fear the future. I holds love even when you do not care to enlightened your self that you feel it not only for Henry maybe…" he trails off not wanting to sound pushy.

Regina's soul suddenly felt a bit lighter. "Maybe you?" she ask in a rather content matter.

Robin felt himself hopeful for a moment. "Do you?" he ask with a sudden worry.

Regina takes his hand. "Let's find out. Are you up for knowing what I truly feel?" she ask with yearning in her voice.

Robin looks at her gives a small smile, a smile that was filled with hope.

"Yes I would like to find out."

Regina with Robin's hand in hers starts talking up the stairs and through her bedroom doom they stand in from of her bed where there lies her heart.

Robin reaches for it. The beating of her heart soothed him in ways he could never in his life could explain. He traced his finger gently across her heart stopping at any red part that glowed brightly, even more every time that he touched it.

Regina was astonished by the view. She couldn't believe the sight just like before he took care of her heart like it was some kind of treasure. Regina broke the trance that was going on.

"Well… what are you waiting for?"she asked urging him to decided to put her in where it belongs, in her chest.

Robin takes a breath reaches for her hand, put the heart and together they pushed it back to her rib cage.

A swirl of emotions quickly followed. She took the deepest breath, like she wasn't breathing for a long time.

Regina pulled Robin for a kiss, she crashed so hard into his lips that his reaction was delayed. First it was hungry, almost lustful but it softened. She parted from him and spoken into his mouth

"I do love you Robin…"

Robin cling to her mouth like she was an illusion…

The kiss got more powerful with every second that passed, maybe to much.


	13. Chapter 13

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 13

"_Loving her is going to make me go nuts" _

"You love her?" Marian said completely heartbroken at Robin's word muttered to the wind.

Robin turned around slowly hurt going across his face. He didn't know what to do or say. He knows one things he cannot lie to her, it will only make matters worse. He took the deepest of breaths trying to regain is thoughts and feelings in order, he needs to tell the truth he needs to be honest with the woman that he holds dear to his heart. He was determined to be honest to Marian and Regina. Robin walks towards Marian and he took her hand.

"I think it's time that we talk about what has happened." Robin directed Marian to the near by bench and both sat down. Marian was waiting for the answer to her question. Her eyes were pleading but at the same time hopeful, she was afraid of his answer.

"Robin…" Marian called to him.

Robin sighs and begins explaining everything.

"Marian you were dead for nearly 30 years…" Marian quickly interrupted his train of thought

"But you look the same, and so those Roland. How can it have been 30 years…" Marian was confused.

"When Regi… The Queen casted the dark curse time froze. Wasn't until the curse was broken that time started to move once more." He took a breath, the worst part of his explanation coming up.

" I mourn your death. I couldn't let you go, I would have done anything to get you back. My love for you was so strong." Marian interjected herself once more.

"Was? You don't love me ?" Marian sad with unshed tears waiting to fall.

Robin shaking his head grabs her hand "I do love you. You are the mother of the most amazing son in the world, you gave me such a light and warmth that could never be replaced. But the truth remains and is that after years of holding back I finally moved on. It is going to sound a bit harsh I know but I found myself falling for Regina." He was hurting himself, he was hurting her with the truth but it needed to be said in the long run everything could have gotten worst. He could have lost Marian's friendship and Regina's love and he wasn't willing to hurt them.

Marian was perplexed " Out of all the woman in all of the realms to had to fall for the Evil Queen. I do not have a problem for you to move on, If what you say it is true and I was dead you had all the right to find happiness again. But with her?" Finally the tears began to fall, it took everything she had to contain them until now.

Robin reacted at the words 'Evil Queen' he wondered why some people were so hang up on not believing in her change.

"She is not evil anymore. I see it every day. I see the way she looks at her song, that adoring way only a mother could conjure. I see it when she smile her genuine smiles that could light anything. I saw it when she defeated the wicked witch with light magic. For one to tune the darkness out and let the light in is a hard task but for love and her dedication to redeem herself she did. Yes she did awful things in the past, she hurt and killed people but that doesn't define her anymore. She created her on way out of the clutches of evil." Robin had a lot more to say but it would only matter if Marian truly would believe his words.

"She was ready to execute me. And for me that wasn't years ago, it happened just yesterday." Anger began to flash in her eyes "You think so highly of her, aren't you afraid that she may get tired of the so call light she found and turn her back on it?" Marian felt like it was a fair question. Robin just sat there in shock, he didn't believe Marian could harbor hate, he always thought of her as the most beautiful and innocent soul he knew.

"Marian hating her won't bring you anything good. Hatred was the one of the factors she turned into was she was. And as for your question, no, I don't believe she will ever turn her back to the light she finally found." He took both of Marian's hand in his "I do not want you to take all of this in one moment, I know it will take time. I will be by your said helping you get accustom to this time, I will be there to see your relationship with Roland grow but I cannot lie to you. I do love Regina but I am also an honorable men." He felt obligated to be with her and he would never leave her side as long as she needs him.

Marian felt her heart being pulled and pushed in her chest, but she knew it would be stupid to make him to be at her side knowing his feelings. She knows him so well and it will only make him fall apart in the long run. Like him she knew when to give up, like him she knew that she had to be honest.

"I do not want you at my side out f duty. I know you've changed it would be idiotic of my part assuming you have not. 30 years is a long time to discover new things, to learn from new experience." Marian thought it would be wise to ends things in good terms. She had a million of things in her head. " this is why I release you of out vows. I do not wish you unhappiness. But do not expect me to treat her as if nothing has happened. I will probably never like her she still tried to kill me. But for what is worth my love for you will allow your freedom." It pained Marian so much to say those words.

Robin's face was in a state of shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Marian really released him ?

"Marian are you sure about this?" he ask hesitant afraid she might change her mind.

"Yes, I am most sure. But still I'll need you by my side to help me get use to this strange land." She gave him a small smile full of hurt.

Robin nodded in acceptance. Suddenly he realizes he had a question on his mind that hasn't let himself to bring it out.

"Marian…" he was unsure to ask "If you didn't perished that night on that job, where were you all that time?" He looked at Marian's sudden stiffness. His question caught him by surprise.

"I do not wish to speak of it. They were dark times Robin…" Marian was going to stand up but couldn't do so because Robin was still holding her hands.

"Marian if we are going to try and be at least friends we need the truth out of each other. I told you mine why can you be honest with me?" his tone had a certain pain in it.

"It is not the time Robin. All I can say is that I didn't die that night at Maleficent castle. Your dear queen was the one who almost had that honor." He words were hateful again, Robin couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Marian's hatred to Regina that met the eye. But knowing when to give Robin looked at Marian into her eyes and gave a smile.

"You will tell me eventually I know. But for now we will make things work." He embrace Marian who returned it with tears in her eyes, but with a somewhat relief passing through her.

They separated from each other.

"Do you want me to take you to the camp?" Robin asked. "I need to do something's in town first but I can accompany you. Robin's voice was calm.

Marian shook her head "It is alright. I want to explore. They already explain to me not to cross the town lines so I think it is best to get to know this place if I'm going to be living her now." With that Marian stood up and gave a small grin to Robin. "Go, do what you need to do I'll be all right." Robin took off.

Marian made her way into the forest watching her surroundings, once she reached the well and everything was cleared a strange shadow figure approached her...'

" Well…" the strange shadow said in a deep voice

Marian turned around to face the shadow. "Everything is on track." She said calmy.

"Good, now that you are no longer distracted our main objective is Rumplestiltskin and if you do a good job helping me we might even get rid of The Evil Queen…" She strange shadow disappear.

"That would be a dream come true." Said Marian.

Robin couldn't believe how well it went his conversation with Marian. Still he couldn't forget the tone of hate Marian had every time she referred to Regina. He was so into his thought that he didn't realize the path he was taking. His train of thoughts was interrupted when Little John called his name. He turned on his heels noticing that he had Roland a sleepy Roland. He waited for his friend to catch up to him.

"Hey dear friend, how are you feeling?" John asked noticing the relieve through Robin's face and the path he was taking he could assume that his conversation with Marian went well.

"Everything is half fine." He said watching the figure of his son, sleeping peacefully.

"Half?" a surprise tone came from John's

Robin crossed his hands in a tight embrace the cold was getting a bit unbearable. "Well yes half fine. I still need to talk to Regina. And I got a feeling that conversation is going to be harder that the one with Marian." He said with an anxious tone.

John arched his brow a bit "Well Good luck with that my friend. I'm just glad everything with Marian worked out for well." Little John said with a smile "I better take this little fella to camp it is to cold." Robin gave a kiss to his son and John began walking. Robin called for him, John turned around

"Thanks for your advice. You are truly a great friend and brother." Robin was grateful to have John as a friend.

John gave him a smile "Always here for you. Now you should get moving. There's something important you must do." With that said he continues his way to the forest.

Robin continue walking, thinking about what he was going to tell Regina. He just wanted to go running through the street yelling how much he love Regina but he knew it wasn't wise.

He finally reach the huge white mansion. He still wasn't use to that big site. Yes he have seen huge castle but this much more smaller was actually more homely that a castle. He wasn't sure how things would go but he hope that she at least wouldn't throw him out with her magic.

"Lets hope for the best" he said will opening the fance and slowly approaching the door. He spent 10 or 15 minutes there, he wasn't quite sure. Gathering his strength and courage.

He didn't know if she was at home or not so he decided to call her phone. He was really glad that Regina taught him how to use one.

The phone was ringing for sometime.

She answered "Good evening." Her voice was emotionless and it made him flinch a little.

He was quite for a few seconds taking in her voice.

"Hello..?" she said, he was so in shock but he cleared his throat

"Good Evening Milady." His chivalrous side always made a good impression maybe she will open up a bit, he hope.

She was silent for a few seconds, all they could hears was each other breathing through the phone. After a while she talked.

"What do you want?" He completely sensed the poison in her voice.

"I simply wish to talk. I-I…" he couldn't maintain his voice steady. He thought of how hard was talking to her through the phone he didn't want to imagine how it would be like in from of her…

They exchange a few phrases through the phone when finally Robin decided to rang the bell once twice.

As Soon as Regina opens the door all he could do was grab her and crash their lips together.

Robin's mind forgot how nervous he was and he just kissed her until he felt he couldn't breath no more.

"I'll do anything to make her happy" it was all he had on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

First encounters, Seconds chances.

Chapter 14

The darker it got the colder the air became. Daniel and Henry were leaving the Charming's loft, on their way to the big white mansion, Regina's house. They were having a good conversation. Henry felt really save in Daniel's company, he knew that the once lover of his mother was worthy of trust. Henry was curious to know so many things about him and about his mom so he began asking questions.

"What did you like most about my mom?" Henry wanted to know everything about his mother.

Daniel stopped, Henry turned to him and saw the brightest of smiles.

"Everything. Her smile, her kindness, her optimist about our love. The beautiful she was or rather she is. The time she was with me made me feel like the luckiest person in the world. Even if it was stealing kisses through lunch and dinner. I wouldn't trade what I lived with her for nothing in the world." He paused to take a breath but he promptly continue "Her chocolate eyes that seem to pierce your very soul, the confidence that she irradiated everything she entered a room. I could give you thousands of reason to love her but if I continue I would never end my talking."Daniel gave a smile to Henry, you could see in his eyes the utter adoration for Regina.

Henry looked at that men, his words pierced his mind and heart. He knew then that Regina had an amazing love, pure and good it's so bad that Cora ended his life but he was there now. Maybe it was the moment for his mom to have love, to have him forever. Daniel notice the thoughtfulness in his eyes and immediately talked before Henry could.

"Henry I am not saying this things because I want you to pick sides. My words are from my heart."

Henry was surprised. "Is not that I'm picking sides, I just want my mom happy and I know you can be her happiness." He said with hope in his voice.

"I know you want her happiness, and I do as well but we have to accept that her heart lies in another place not with me. I'm fine with that, I did tell her to love again and she finally did. It's only a matter of time for them to be together. But I did vow to myself to make her happy in any way I can. Before lovers we were friends and I would be more than happy to be it." He said with nostalgia surrounding both of them "I did whatever tell Robin that I would fight for her things need to be shaken up a bit don't you think? If he really loves her he will resolves his part of the situation. These things take time. Pain makes us stronger, and there's no one stronger than Regina"

Henry raise an brow "How can you trust in Robin to make my mother happy? He did hurt her." He was disappointed.

Daniel put a hand in Henry's should and gave it a light squeeze. "Because Henry, both of them have a distinct look in the eyes, the look of soulmates, the look of True love." Daniel let his hand fall "And because you have to always hope for the best." Daniel grinned at Henry. "We should keep going." He said walking forward, he didn't notice someone coming his way and they collide both falling to the floor.

Daniel turn his gaze up to the person he just ran to, it was Marian. They locked into a strange gaze.

Daniel snapped out of it got up and offer his hand to Marian.

"I am so sorry, hope you are well and did not get hurt." Marian put her hand into his.

"No, I am quite well do not fret." She stands up, and gave a little smile to Daniel. Daniel returned her smile with one of his own. For a moment there the air felt to light and pure. They were gazing at each others eyes like they uncover a secret. Henry was fixated in the way both of them were looking at each other but broke the moment immediately when he cleared his throat.

"We should get going to my mom house before she gets worried." Daniel and Marian quickly looked at the boy.

"Yes, Regina." He said it in a way of remembering himself.

At the mention of Regina's name Marian felt a shiver, the type of shiver that only could emanate hate. But she pushed it down.

"I am so sorry again Milady. Oh, where are my manners I am Daniel it is my honor to meet should a beautiful lady quite like yourself." He gave her a welcoming smile.

Marian cheeks turned a bit pink "I am Marian, it is my pleasure." She then began watching her surroundings. " I am bit lost, can you direct me to Granny's ?"

Henry pointed the direction.

"Thank you." She then continues walking past them. Daniel turned around following her movements and then turned back to Henry.

"She is quite beautiful." He said to the boy.

"Well, that is Robin's wife."Henry just said.

"I have to admit it but he got quite the good taste." Henry just shrugged and continues walking.

Daniel quickly followed.

He was taken aback with all the amazing sights he was surrounded by. He would have never imagined a place like this back in the Enchanted Forest.

Henry notice they were getting close to the house. He abruptly stopped his track. He was scare of what he might find inside. His mom was the strongest person he knows but even a broken heart can break down your body, your soul. He didn't want to see her cry, he didn't want to see her sad. But he had to be there for her, just like she has been for him in the past.

Daniel puts a hand in is shoulder.'

"Relax Henry. I know it is quite difficult situation but support and love goes along the way. In the end she will be finding the peace and serenity she needs. We just have to be there for her even if she doesn't want our help or support. She has always been to stubborn for her own good." Daniel reassures Henry.

Henry took a deep, very deep breath and continues. Passing the fence and reaching the door. He thought of opening with the key that was under the rug but he thought it might be best if he rang the door bell, "surprises aren't good in this kind of situation" he thought.

He rang the doorbell 2 times already and there wasn't any response. He got worried and decided to use the key after all.

As Soon as he enter the house he called for her.

"Mom, are you here?" She didn't respond again. There was a bit of panic in his voice.

He called again "Mom." He voice went a bit higher.

Daniel notice the worry in Henry's voice so he decided to look around the house.

Henry called for his mom a third time and proceeded to turn the lights on.

When he turned around he saw her, on top of the stairs.

"Henry" she said with a smile on her face. A few seconds later Robin joins her side.

Henry eyes were wide opened his brow almost disappearing into his hair line.

"What is he doing here?"He asked with poison in his words.

Daniel heard him and made his way back to Henry.

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked, Henry just pointed to his mom and Robin.

Daniel looked but he was not surprise.

"Well, that didn't take long." He said directing his words to Robin.

Robin just smiled and began descending the stairs with Regina.


	15. Chapter 15

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 15

The kiss was some sort of a promise. A promise of love, a promise of commitment to their hearts to their souls. Was like anything before. They shared kisses, some hungry, others sweet but this one was above all of them. They both felt deep in their cores they were really meant for each other, that their souls were truly one. People go through life searching for that other half, looking for that specific thing that make them whole. Most of the time they don't find it, but they did. Regina felt a fire in her whole body, a type of fire that she never felt before she could only describe it as one thing "True Love". She always thought she didn't deserve it, that she didn't deserve him. But there he was promising her love, togetherness and a future to her. No matter how hard the road would be no matter how many bumps they come across they will stand tall and victorious together. That was all she can deduce by a simple but magical kiss.

Robin felt the world around them stop. Time stood still while the kiss progressed. He could feel all the wall around Regina fall down he made his way into her heart and made sure never leave again. Regina struck very deep into his soul. Around her he felt safe, he felt like all the trials he been through all the losses and wins were preparing him to be with a human being that could make him fall in love every day more and more. He promised himself that as long as they are together, as long they have life he would always try his very best to make her happy, to make her smile. Their kiss lingered until they both needed air.

When they separated neither of them open their eyes. They let their foreheads lean against each other's, they breath into the magic that surround them. They were a perfect fit and both of them knew quite well.

"Robin…" Regina broke the silence, that beautiful silence that that engulfed them into a sea of happiness and promises.

Robin opened his eyes and looked directly into her eyes. He knew what her next words were going to be, he knew that she wanted to be selfless.

"We need to give it time. We cannot just decide to be together out of the blue. Marian still exist." She said strongly but with sadness in her eyes. "I love you so much that can make my heart break. But we need to do the right thing." Regina sighs.

Robin cupped her face "What do you propose?" he ask knowing she had something in mind. "Marian already gave me my freedom, a freedom that I would not enjoy without you." A small smile appeared on his face.

"I propose time. Time for adjustment. You need to help her to understand this time. And you time for you to really get a hold of your own feelings." She puts her hands on top of his heart. "If you still feel that love that you have professed to me we will be together, this time forever."

A strange look passed through his eyes, he thought about her words. "You not trust my feelings for you?"

Regina shook her head amuse. "It isn't that Robin. I trust you, and I know you love me. But you also love her and you need to understand what you feel so you won't confuse things." She lightly touched his lips with her thumb "That doesn't mean we won't see each other around town, I'm not going to avoid you. I will always be glad to see you but we should respect her. Giving in to a relation now will only hurt her, and I believe she deserves respect." She hugs Robin and he returns her embrace.

"I really do not know what I did to deserve such an amazing women in my life." He kissed the top of her head.

"No I am the one who doesn't deserve you. I don't know why you love me, I don't know what you see in me. But having you made all the suffering I went through cease to exist." She takes 2 step backs so she can see Robin's eyes. "I truly love you Robin, you bring white magic into my life. My heart will forever be yours." Regina kisses Robin a little tear of joy escaping her. They broke the kiss gently, and embrace each other.

"So are we in agreement?" Regina asked.

"Yes." He said squeezing her tighter into his chest. Her scent was a drug. He was afraid that he might be hallucinating this moments but her tight grip to him reassure she really was there. "Just promise me you won't take your heart out of your chest again. It wasn't easy to get back you know." She didn't need to see his face to know the smirk in his face; even in a moment like this he could make a tiny joke. She buried her face into his chest.

"I promise that I won't" she felt relieve for the first time in the past 2 days. The sense of dread finally leaving her body.

They both were so into the embrace, eyes closed and thoughtful that they didn't hear the door bell. It wasn't until a moment later that Regina registered Henry's voice calling her name.

"Oh Henry is here. We should go downstairs." She gave him a peek in his lips and made her way to the door. When she reached to the door knob she remembers asking Henry to bring Daniel as well. She quickly turn on her heels searching for Robin's eyes. "Another thing. I asked Henry to bring Daniel as well after all I am the only person he knows her and would feel better if he was near." She quickly notices Robin's face. A bit of jealousy in his eyes. She laughs amuse, she approaches him and cups his face. "You don't have to feel jealous, remember I love you. He will always be my first love but before all that we were friends and I know with all my heart that will be enough for him. Besides I need to have him close if I want to discover how he got here in the first place." Robin nodded

"It is totally normal to feel jealous you know. You are so beautiful and amazing anyone would be lucky enough to get your attention." He winks at her and give her a smile he knows she can melt.

"Well my attention is strictly for you, don't forget it." Her smile was a bright as the sun. "once we go through that door our agreement is in place. We will wait 2 months, is that okay?" she ask hesitant.

Robin caresses her cheek and she automatically lean to the touch. "For you I would wait a lifetime if necessary." They both look at each other intensely. Henry's voice broke through their bubble.

"Shall we your Majesty?" he opens the door.

"Thank you, thief." She smiles.

Regina reached the stairs and calls Henry's name, he immediately looks at her with a slight smile but quickly disappear when Robin reaches Regina's side.

"What is he doing here?" Both Regina and Robin felt the poison of his words.

Wasn't long enough until Daniel made his way to Henry's side, asking what was wrong. He turned around and saw Robin and Regina.

"Well, that didn't take long" Daniel mustered.

Robin smiled and began going down the stairs alongside Regina. Once they reach the bottom Regina hugged Henry tightly.

Knowing his presence wasn't needed there he quickly cleared his throat.

"I sense it is my time to leave. I must go to the camp and see that Roland is all right." He reached for the knob on the door. Regina broke her embrace with Henry and sent Robin a smile and her good bye.

"Well it seems like a good idea. Have a good night Robin and please don't be a stranger." Robin smiled at her, opened the door he nodded to Daniel and Henry and quickly disappear through the door.

Daniel spoke before Henry had a chance.

"It seems to me everything is all right." He said with relief in his tone. Knowing that she was better made him happy.

Regina gave him a small grin "Yes everything is all right. We agreed on something and we both are going to honor that agreement." She looks at Henry that still got a confuse look in his face.

"Mom are you sure everything is okay with Robin? I don't want to see you get hurt ever again." Of course he was worried, her little prince was always so caring with her. She couldn't help to smile at his worried words.

"Henry everything is fine. I feel better now that I have talk to Robin. But enough of this, did you guys eat?" He motherly instinct kicked in.

"Yes we did, at Granny's. Daniel here had his first burger." Regina turned to Daniel noticing for the first time his clothes.

"Oh my… let me guess Charming lend you those clothes?" she said rolling her eyes clearly she didn't like the outfit.

"Is it that obvious?" Daniel asked, not sure of Regina's tone.

At that Regina let a laugh loose "well yes it is. But don't worry we can go shopping tomorrow. It will be interesting to see how you look in other styles of clothes." Her grin and happy tone made him so relief, to see her so calm made everything great. " But I think that my little prince needs a change of clothes as well, you've been in those since yesterday." She was playing with his hair noticing how much he has grown.

Henry quickly whines at the way she was treating him like a little kid "Mom. I'm not a little kid anymore." He said a tone of annoyance but at the same time playful. "I'll go and take a bath now."

Regina kissed his forehead. "and I will make cookies for us." Truth is she was happy to have Henry with her.

Henry made his way upstairs, leaving Daniel and Regina alone.

Regina turns to Daniel who was clearly distracted.

"Are you all right?" He snapped out of his day dream.

"Ah yes I am. I was just admiring the nice relation you have with you son. I always knew you were going to be an excellent mother." He smiles at her.

"Well he is the most important person in my life." Her sincere words touched Daniel heart.

"Anyway, want to help me bake cookies?"Regina was amuse of her offer to him she really is excited to show him all the new things he doesn't know.

He sent her a confuse look.

"Come on this will be fun." She drags him into the kitchen.

Regina gets everything to start baking cookies, but she notices how Daniel is carefully studying her.

"Go ahead; ask what you want to ask." Regina tells him while continuing her task at hand.

"What was your agreement with Robin?" His curiosity was in a all time high.

She stopped for a brief moment. But quickly continue. She put the oven to pre- heat. While answering his question.

"We decided to wait a few months before being together. Even though Marian gave him his freedom I feel like it's too soon. She is hurting and I really don't wish to add more to her pain" Regina took a deep breath. Daniel hum in understating.

"You must love each other much if you both are going to wait." Daniel is trying to fish more information.

"We do. We are soul mates. My Love for him is something I cannot explain." She then looks at Daniel with a bit of pain, maybe it wasn't wise to tell him this but she already did.

"Do not worry about me Regina. You deserve happiness, and like I told you, you needed to let me go and love again" His sincerity touched every fiber of her being. "I wish only that you and I could retake that friendship we once had. Because that is one of my biggest treasures." He stands up from the stool and directs his way to Regina, capturing his hand in his and giving her a light squeeze. "Besides I truly believe we should follow our hearts, and you have already done that don't feel bad. I love you, I always will but letting you go is the best I can do for your happiness." Regina looks at him and cannot stop herself from crying. She locked him into a hug, a heartwarming one.

"I knew you would understand, and I am here for you and your friendship. I do treasure it so much. I don't know how you got her, I don't know how you are alive all I know is that I'm so glad to have you here giving strength, thank you Daniel. Thanks for being my support pillar." Her tears keep on falling but she doesn't care.

Henry enters the room and see them in the tight embrace, hearing his mother words. He finally understood that she will be all right.

"Hey mom, are the cookies done?" he ask trying not to make the atmosphere awkward.

Daniel and Regina separate from their embrace.

"Not even close" she said with a smile on her face.

Henry got close to Regina and took her hand.

"Why don't we watch a movie? I think is time for Daniel to brush up in his fairy tales." Henry started laughing.

"Anything but Snow White. I don't feel in the mood to see The Evil Queen." Regina tone was of annoyance that only made Henry laugh even more.

"Ok, well come Daniel lets pick a movie." They went to the living room.

Regina put the cookie dough in the oven and when she was making her way to the living room the phone started ringing. Regina rolled her eyes at it, and quickly answer.

"Hello" she said zero emotions from her voice.

On the other part was Dr. Whale telling her that she could pick up Elsa tomorrow in the afternoon.

Regina agreed and hang up. She walked into the living room and Henry talked.

"who was it?"He asked curiously

"It was Dr. Whale telling me that I can pick up Elsa tomorrow." Regina sat down watching the tv. She immediately notice what they decided to watch.

"Seriously Robin Hood? Out of all the movies you decided to see that one?" she didn't know if she was amuse or annoyed.

"Well if Daniel is going to be here he better learn about the immediate people he is going to socialize with." Henry was having way too much fun with this.

Regina rolled her eyes. "But he is a fox in that movie."

Daniel couldn't help laugh at their exchange.

Regina directed her look to him. "What are you laughing about?" She ask a bit strong but at the same time playful.

Daniel stared at her for a bit "Well I am laughing about the fact that you are blushing."

She quickly frowned but laughed.

Henry shh them both. "The movie is starting." Daniel and Henry were lost watching the movie. Regina was so happy of the view.

She breathe deeply, thanking that at least this day didn't ended horribly like the one before.

Her thoughts went to Robin.

"I hope everything goes well." She thought to herself.

As the night progressed Daniel, Henry and Regina ate cookies. Henry was showing every about the town the things he needed to learn. They agree on going through the whole town in the morning so he could learn everything about Storybrooke. Regina showed Daniel where he was staying. The three of them said their good night. Regina entered her room and made her way to the window. She was looking out and notices it was darker than usual.

"I have a bad feeling. Peace is not going to last very long."

With that Regina turn around, went to her drawers chose a pajama to wear and got under her covers. When she closed her eyes Robin's face appeared and she drifted off to dream land.


	16. Chapter 16

  
First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 16

The sun was raising giving warmth throughout Storybrooke. The temperature rose a bit, no longer being an ice age of a town. Regina felt on her skin the first sun beams of the day. So warm and touching, so full of calmness and freedom. She slept so well, no nightmares, no suffering. When she opened her eyes the first thought was Robin just like her last thought before sleeping was him as well. She was a bit afraid, she didn't know if their agreement would hold the 2 months of time that she requested but she could only hope. Yes, Hope wasn't easy for her and to be honest it scared the hell out of her but she needed to learn to leave a side that fear, she can't let it control her, not anymore.

Regina swung her feet now sitting on the edge of the bed. She tried to leave her mind in a blank canvas, she needed to analyze well her current situation. She stood and directed her steps to the bathroom. There she looked at herself in the mirror seeing in her eyes a little light of hope. She took a deep breath "Time to get ready for the day". she said.

Once done dressing herself she went to Henry's room he was still in deep slumber. Not wanting to wake him up she closed the door slowly. Making her way downstairs she then noticed Daniel on the living staring blankly through the window.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well." Regina says, Daniel jolted at the sound of her voice. Regina raises a brow "oh, I startled you, my bad." She said with certain amusement in her voice.

Daniel turns around smiling. "Good morning to you as well, it was a restful night. Much needed. And yes you kinda startled me I was not expecting you to be up this early." Daniel gets away from the window and stands now in front of Regina.

She notices a flick in his eyes. She wasn't quite sure what it was so she pushed down the need to ask. She knows well that he wouldn't mind her asking but it was best to let it go.

She mentally shook her head. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Quite hungry." He smiled.

"Well I guess it's time for breakfast. Hope you like pancakes." Regina walks towards the kitchen still with a bit of curiosity for what she saw in his eyes. Daniel notice her change and quickly prompt her to ask.

"What is it that you want to know?" He was direct with her, that is how their friendship worked.

Regina turned around. She had forgotten how straight to the point Daniel was. She really missed that. There were no secrets, they could read each other like a book.

She sighs "Did something happened yesterday?" not masking the curiosity anymore.

Daniel looked at her with an strange glare. "What ever do you mean? Other than shaking Robin a bit telling him I would fight for you to make you happy I don't recall anything else happening." Daniel went through his mind, looking to recall every moment every detail of it. He then realizes the moment he met Marian. He felt a certain type of smile trying to creep it way.

Regina heard his words and left her breathless "You told Robin what?" she stopped what she was doing and directed her eyes to Daniel.

Daniel released a tiny laugh, he love seeing Regina shaken up.

"Well if I hadn't he would have taken forever making a decision. I was being truthful, your happiness is important to me and you know that. As long as he doesn't hurt you everything will go great." He approaches Regina and takes her hand giving her a small kiss on her knuckles.

Regina blushed; she has long forgotten how a gentleman Daniel was. Her smile was a sincere one, they type of smiles that transported her into those days she was just an innocent girl in love with her dear stable boy.

Daniel notice the smile, he missed it so much.

"I thought I never see the day when you smiled so truthfully like just now. It is really your best make up." The smile on Regina's face grew even bigger and Daniel was so glad he was the culprit of that smile.

"Well thank you. For everything." She turns around and continues to make pancakes. "I know there's something else. You just do want to admit it. But that's okay pressuring you won't help".

Daniel shift a bit in the stool, Regina really did know him well. He gave it up.

"I met Marian yesterday." Daniel wasn't quite sure if it was the right moment to talk about it but better sooner than later, besides they would have meet eventually.

Regina felt the color drain from her face but quickly compose herself. She was glad that she was giving Daniel her back.

"Oh, well that was bound to happen." She said turning around giving him the plate of pancakes.

Daniel took it, Regina motion to the syrup and showed him how to open it. While pouring it he continues talking. "She is quite beautiful. I can see that Robin got an exquisite taste in woman."

Daniel tone came well, amuse. But Regina didn't miss that hint of surprise in him.

"Wait." She said looking for Daniel's gaze. "They way you expressed her beauty kinda was…" her words trailed off as soon as she notices Daniel's undeniable blush.

She was surprise. "Oh." Was the only thing she could express.

Before composing himself to continue talking Henry walks in. Shrugging his eyes, searching for his mom. As soon as he saw her he went to her to give a hug morning hug.

"Morning mom" he said a bit of tiredness in his voice but with a toothy grin in his mouth.

Regina couldn't help feeling a swarm of warm emotions, a love so big that even couldn't even fit in her heart.

"Morning, sweetie." Making the embrace even tighter and letting herself be lost in her little prince scent. The love she felt for Henry went beyond this world and the next ones.

Henry takes a few steps back so he can see his mom face. "Smell nice. You made pancakes?" Nodding she motion to Daniel who was clearly enjoying his breakfast. Henry smiled at the face that Daniel had syrup all around his mouth. He then went to sit beside him, Regina gave him his plate.

"Do you want hot cocoa sweetie?" Regina was always so attentive to her son, she couldn't help it to treat him like a little kid even though he whine against.

"Yes mom. And you should give to Daniel as well I know he is gonna love it." Henry started to dig in into his pancakes.

"I think I'll better show him the wonders of coffee." A little wink went to her soon who only rolled his eyes. Daniel was curious to know what coffee was.

"Coffee? Sounds like a medieval torture." He said. Regina and Henry started to laugh. She couldn't remember morning like this she was so happy.

"It is a beverage that I am most certain that you would like." She turns to serve a cup and gives it to Daniel. She made herself to one of the stool so she can eat but when she was about to do so the door bell rang. Henry looked at her.

"You are waiting for someone mom?"

Regina shakes her head in a negative form and decides to go and open the door. Maybe was the Charming clan wanting to take the peace out of her amazing morning.

When she opened the door her eyes fell to Robin's she couldn't help the smile.

"What are yo…" her word were cut off when a little force collide with her. When she looked down she saw a bright smile.

"Ginaaa!" the little boy exclaimed.

"Roland." She crouches down to his level "how are you sweetie." She ask touching his tiny nose. And watching those dimples that could melt her away.

Before responding Roland gives her a tight hug. She picks him up from the floor her eyes falling in Robin once more. Roland pushes his head back a bit

"I am happy now that I'm with you." Those words made her smile in such a melancholic happy way. This little boy made his way to her heart with little or none effort. "I missed you" he said giving a kiss on her cheek. Regina just hugged him even more.

"I miss you as well Roland. You know Henry is in the kitchen why don't you go and say hello?" The little boy rapidly moves his body to go to the ground. Once there he went running to Henry.

"Well are you planning on standing there all day or would you like to come in." She winks at Robin. He steps inside and once she closes the door he gives her a smile. They knew if they wanted their agreement to keep it ground they better get used to their presence containing the urge to embrace and kiss each other.

Robin spoke for the first time since his arrival "Well Roland wanted to see you. I won't lie I wanted to see you as well." He gave her a smirk. She loved every one of his facial expression. Even when made or annoyed. His blue eyes always made her feel weak.

"So you are using your son as an excuse. Figures." She smiles and motion to the other room. "If we are going to make this work alone time is not good for our deal." She walks to the other room making her way to the kitchen Robin following her footsteps. When there they see Roland animatedly talking to Daniel and Henry.

"Good morning" Robin says making Henry and Daniel turn around. They knew he was there since Roland was here but they didn't expect him to greet them, well Henry wasn't in the best terms with the archer and he knows he was rude.

"I am sorry for how I treated you last night Robin." That took by surprise to everyone in the room.

Robin gave him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry about it. Regina is your mother and I completely understand your actions. I think I would acted the same way. Know this I would never hurt her intentionally." Robin approaches Henry and stretches his hand, Henry accepted it and continue talking to Roland. Daniel stood up being face to face with the archer.

"I never got to thank you Daniel." Daniel was confused.

"For what?" he ask without hiding the confuse tone.

"You made me realize a lot of things. Your words still ring in my head. But I can't help the feeling that your only intention was making my decision easier. I didn't feel like you were trying to retake your relation with Regina." Daniel laughed at that.

"You are quite perceptive. My only intention here is her happiness and even though we were once happy together truth is you and Regina belong together in heart and soul." Daniel stretches his hand towards Robin which he takes "Just make sure she is well and happy."

The two men got into an understanding. Regina didn't know what to make of this situation but it was best to go along. There was no war, no distasteful words. There was tranquility but she was afraid it wouldn't last long, good things in her life never lasted long. But she didn't care in that moment as long as the people she love were with her and at peace she would gladly welcome it.

Regina took a deep breath "Did you and Roland already ate? I made pancakes and I'm pretty sure Roland would love a cup of hot chocolate." She smiles

Roland squeals of excitement at the word chocolate being utter from Regina's mouth. He quickly runs to her stretching his arms for her to pick him up. Everyone looked at the scene with smiles tugging in their mouths.

"I take it that you want hot chocolate." Regina says, Roland gives her a toothy grin. "How about you Robin? Want to eat something? Want coffee?" Robin approaches her lightly touching her free hand.

"A cup of coffee would nice. C'mon Roland let Regina get it ready."Roland jumps into his father arms. Regina gets started preparing the coffee and hot chocolate. The was no more silence in the room. Henry, Daniel, Robin and Roland were all invested in their conversation. Henry was talking about all the things that they didn't know of Storybrooke, he even invited Robin and Roland on their exploring expedition with Daniel. All of them agreed on going.

Regina gave Robin his cup of coffee and went to Roland to give his hot cocoa. "Be careful honey, it is hot." That motherly tone that she had made Robin's heart warm. He knows how caring she is when it comes to children, he seen it in the Enchanted Forest and even here with her son. They all went to the living room to continue the conversation. An hour passed and they had everything planned out for the day. Regina excused herself since she needed to go to the bathroom. The moment she got up the phone started to ring. She made her way there and picked up the phone. It was Elsa wanting to talk to her.

Regina remembered she had to pick up Elsa in the afternoon. She then told her that they could talk when she went to the hospital.

When she hang up Henry was besides her.

"Who was it?"he asked curiosity all over his face.

She just smiles "Elsa. I am going to pick her up later on the day so I'm not going to be able to spend a lot of time with you guys." She puts a hand on Henry's shoulder "Why don't we get started with everything you guys want to do. Besides I was going to take Daniel clothes shopping. I can't have him dressed like Charming. It is most annoying."

Henry laughed at his mom comments, quickly agreed and talk to the others.

Daniel, Roland and Henry were getting ready. Robin approached Regina.

"Everything all right?" He asked with a bit of concern.

Regina turns to Robin not giving any traces of worry. "Everything is all right. But Elsa wanted to talked to me about something. Maybe she remembered any detail." Regina just remembered Marian for the first time today. "Where is Marian?" she was uncomfortable asking but she needed to do it.

Robin softly touches her face. "She asked for time alone. She needed time to think." He said with a bit of disappointment but he didn't blame her. She did gave him his freedom even though she loved him.

Regina had a sad look "We all need time. This situation is completely out of control. I am just glad that at least everyone is taking things in a calm matter." She said remembering that she took her heart out because she couldn't stand the pain, 'nothing calm about that' she said to herself. Robin look at her confuse.

"Come again?" he asked

Regina just stood there wanting to forget she did that.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I was the least calm of all and I just dared to muster those words."

Robin quickly understood her words. "Your heart." He simply stated.

She just nodded.

Henry called for his mom "Mom, we should really get going, if not you won't spend a lot of time with us today."

Regina looked at Robin. "Well we better get going. We have the whole day to talk because that is the only thing we get to do from now on." Robin just smirked to Regina.

"Let see how long it will take, Your majesty." With that he just turned around making Regina smile.

"Oh, believe me you will be begging for at least a kiss." Her words were flirty. She walked pass him lightly touching his hand.

"Definitely loving her is going to make me go absolutely nuts."

Guys thanks for the amazing support I've been getting. You don't know how much it means to me. The next chapters are going to have a bit of action and also I will present a few new characters to the fic. I still haven't worked out the details of it but I'm pretty sure you are going to love it.

I hope you continue reading. Reviews are most certainly accepted it and your ideas are even more. Just send me a PM, or follow me on twitter FeatherMermaid

Thanks once again for everything. I will try my best to make this story enjoyable.


	17. Chapter 17

Yay. Another chapter. I am so sorry for the delay, no internet, no phone no nothing really can hold me back but as promised here is another. A lot of questions will be answer in this chapter even though anothers are lingering. But all in due time. Thanks so much for all the support it means a lot. Please leave me your reviews and suggestions they are always well appreciated. Love you guys so much.

First encounters, Second chances.

Chapter 17

The day was magnificent. Robin, Henry, Roland and even Daniel were having an amazing time. Henry was so excited showing things around to them and Regina couldn't help smiling at the sight that was given to her. Even though it was still cold outside it prove to be quite enjoyable to them. They went to all the places that Henry loved the most. From the library, to the playground which Roland was pleased to play in. Eventually they all got pretty hungry so they decided to go and have lunch at Granny's. On the way there Henry was expressing his desire to learn archery to which Robin was happy to state that whenever he wanted they could start, that there made Henry to show off a giant grin. While Robin, Henry and Roland were animated having a conversation, Daniel and Regina were talking about horses. Which gave Regina the idea of getting Daniel a job at the Storybrooke stables, who better than him to take care of it? They finally arrived to the diner. It was rush hour so there were a lot of people but they manage to secure a booth. Once seated they began to eye the menu. Henry suggested a lasagna but Regina immediately refuted the request since she made the _best lasagna in town._ Henry laughed at the comment and to Regina that laugh was music to her ears. Regina recommended pizza and even though she don't like the idea of not eating a healthy lunch pizza seem like something all of them would enjoy. Henry quickly agreed and continue to say that they would love, specially if it had bacon on it. Regina placed the order as soon as Ruby arrive leaving them with time to talk. A few minutes later the door to the diner opened Robin who was facing the door couldn't help lifting his gaze that was currently at Regina's hands – even though they had agreed to take time for everything to be resolve fist before taking in a relation- he couldn't help longing for her. When his eyes met the person who entered Regina didn't missed the somewhat hurtful look he had on his eyes, that made her turn around and see Marian. She seemed tired and sad, Regina couldn't blame her she went through every emotion in less than 72 hours it was logical. That made her resolves on Robin's and Regina's agreement even more solid, with a glance they both knew that needed to be that way.

Roland squeal at the sight of his mother and rapidly called for her.

"Mom" said the little boy with excitement attached to his voice.

Marian was doubtful at first to approach the table but did it anyway. When she got to their booth Roland jumped over Robin and Henry who were currently seated in front of Daniel and Regina. Quickly he embraces his mother tightly and that gave Marian a smile. Robin stood up to greet Marian.

"How are you?" he asked, knowing well how she was but he needed to be sure about it. He still had a great deal of love for her, she was the mother of his son after all.

Marian looked crestfallen but gave a sad smile before answering.

"I had better days" she said and it was clear in her voice that sadness had taken a hold of her heart, that made Regina feel a bit sorry for her. Marian looked at Regina, she was nervous for some reason. She gathered the strength to talk to her .

"May we have a word, Evi… I mean Regina" Marian nervousness disappear the moment she blurted out her words. It took everyone by surprise but Regina knew that she had to talk to her eventually. Regina motion to the corridor and Marian acknowledged. She gave Roland to Robin and before she turned around she noticed Daniel for the first time. He threw her way a shyly smile, apparently that took Marian of guard which for some reason she didn't understand made her blush. That didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

We the two woman reach they were holding their breaths. Regina didn't know how to start the conversation so she just waited for Marian to start it. The Mayor admitted to herself how nerve racking this moment was for her but she was strong to whistand this and everything else. It was not in vain she had the most resilient heart. Finally Marian shook her head.

"I want it to talk about Robin" Well there is no surprise there Regina thought.

"I figure as much" Regina said without a hint of sarcasm.

"I have accepted the fact that he no longer have the same feeling for me, and I even gave him is freedom. But I still don't trust you. For many years you cause terror among man. You didn't even once touched your heart to stop all the madness that you provoke." Marian was getting out all of her compressed feelings out. She than continue after a little break to collect her thoughts "Everyone keeps on telling me that you have changed, and well maybe they are right. But that does not mean I should like you." Marian had more to say, Regina could tell but since she didn't continue her outburst Regina decided to talk. She had a question pending in her head.

"What do you really want to say to me?" Regina inquired.

Marian face sudden changed to a expression that Regina couldn't read.

"That if you hurt Robin or Roland in any way I will never forgive you. Tattoo my words well 'Your Majesty' I really don't like that people that I love being hurt." That took Regina by surprise. Was Marian actually threading her? Because if she was that was a bold mode. Regina clear her thoughts so she could respond in the most calm matter.

"I can assure to you that I will NEVER hurt Robin nor Roland. They are dear to my heart, well more than that they are part of my heart. As for you not liking me it can't be helped. I know I made mistakes, I know that I did you wrong once but I am human after all even if that doesn't excuse all my wrong doings one thing is certain: I am battling with myself and my surrounding to complete my change. I am not perfect, and I don't intent to be. My goal here is to be a better version of myself, a version of good even if it impossible to fathom, a version of happiness even though I'm still getting used to it again, a version that could love fully even when I am learning once again to love. I spent so much time denying feeling, denying my happy ending thinking that it was in another place, but where I am right now, with the people that I love with everything that I am and everything that I got is my happy ending. So no I would never hurt Robin or Roland, and I do not intent taking your place in Roland's life –because I know you are thinking about it even if you don't voice it – making them happy is what will make me happy alongside my song that is my biggest gift of all." Regina felt so light. She felt that for the first time she poured her heart and let the feelings of love and happiness take over even if it was in this seemingly awkward situation.

Marian eyes at the end of Regina speech were in a state of shock, she never imagined that the Queen would express herself in such a calm but powerful way.

Marian shifted from one foot to another as in and eyed carefully Regina. As in drinking in all of her words to see the truthfulness of them. When she didn't anything wrong – which disappointed her, since she want it, needed another reason more to hate her – she just sighed and started talking once more.

"As long as everything is clear. I got nothing else to say." With that Regina nodded Marian in confirmation. At that action Marian just took off to the booth. She took Roland in her arms.

Regina arrive to the booth as well the moment she did something happen. She notice the glance between Marian and Daniel, she looked at them curiously. Regina quickly looked at Robin and sent her a look as in that he notice as well. Marian left with Roland. While Regina was talking to Marian pizza arrived.

"I hope you save me at least a slice."Regina said while sitting down next to Daniel.

Robin sent her a wink. While Robin and Daniel just laugh.

Regina eyed her wrist watch, and quickly remembered she needed to go to the hospital.

"Well boys it's the end of the line for me." She said with a little playfulness in her tone. "I have to pick up Elsa at the hospital. Will you manage not to raise havoc while I'm gone?" she asked sending little glares to the three of them.

Apparently Robin was their lawyer.

"Your Majesty doesn't trust us?" he asked. His eyes were shinning so bright while he directed his look to her.

"Oh dear. It isn't about trust issues. My concern comes from another different source." She wanted him to debate with her, honestly those little things made everything interesting.

Robin looked at her with certain precaution, you never know with Regina.

"And that will be?" Robin was curious.

"that is for me to know and for you to never find out." She winked at Robin and continue talking to Henry " I'll leave everything in you capable hands sweetie." With that Henry smiled, he felt so good that his mom trusted him. After a smile of her own, she now directed her gaze to Daniel "Oh and Daniel please maintain balance you are the only one capable of maturity in this group."

"Hey" Robin and Henry said at the same time earning them a strong laugh from Daniel and Regina.

"I'll be honored" said Daniel followed by a smile.

Regina was so happy she couldn't even believe it.

"Well then, I'll see you all later." With that she got out of the diner and went to the hospital.

When she got to the hospital she notices the hectic movement. Patience's all over the place, nurses running up and down the halls. When she saw Whale she immediately approached him.

"What is happening?" she ask with a tone of worry.

Whale looked at her his face reflected how tired he was but there was no time to rest.

"There have been strange attacks all over town." Whale tried his best not to show the confusion and worry on his face but he failed slightly.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" the Dr. was going to respond but at that moment Charming and Emma arrive. The first one to talk was Charming since Emma clearly was relentless to talk to Regina.

" We all you have been trough we though a little time for yourself would be most needed." Charming concerned took Regina by surprise.

" Well that is not for you to decide. Besides my knowledge proves to be useful." She put on a strong façade.

Charming shifted his feet. "That is true. Right now we don't know the nature of the attack. We will keep on investigation. Anyways what are you doing here?" he ask to which Emma came across of a question look.

Regina rolled her eyes at the question but quickly followed to answer.

"If you must know, I can to pick up Elsa. I am taking responsibility for her, she is going home with me." To that Charming and Emma looked shocked, they quickly recovered. Regina knew they were going to abide against it, to which she rapidly talked again.

"Whale is Elsa ready to leave?" she asked not giving room to the others to talk.

Whale said that there was paper work to be done but it would be soon done. To that Regina excused herself and took her leave to Elsa's room.

The Snow Queen was up and looking through the window. Watching the snow fall, watching it cover everything like a blank canvas. Snow was art for her even though sometimes her powers would get the best of her.

Regina cleared her throat. At the Elsa turned around and gave her a eerie smile. Regina approach her, she wanted to take the Queen's hand but didn't. _It is too soon_ she thought.

"Whale said there is paper work to be done. Pretty soon you'll be out of here."Regina said to her, Elsa nodded.

After a few minutes of silence in the room Elsa was the first to talk.

"Those attacks aren't random you know." She sigh and quickly sat down. Urging Regina to do the same.

Regina obliged to her request and quickly added a few things.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina raises a question brow.

"We should start from the beginning." Elsa nervousness ran across the whole room, It was so intense that Regina felt it on her skin.

Elsa continues talking, or to say it better story telling.

"You know that I am from Arandelle." Regina nodded in confirmation. Elsa proceeded " Well it wasn't always a cold place. The sun was so bright, the breeze felt just right. One day a man, a sorcerer came to our realm. He was looking to something, or someone back then I didn't know what. He thought that my parents were hiding what he was seeking. They were having an argument, my sister and I were hidden in one of the secret passage the connected to the throne room. When that strange men was about to kill my parents another one appeared, an Imp." Elsa took a little time to breath before continuing. Before she could talk Regina said one word "Rumplestiltkin" Elsa nodded and continue "Rumple quickly stood in front of my father and mother. The two strange man were having a conversation that I couldn't follow. The stranger was about to attack my parents Rumple counter attack but both of the spells were so strong that they bounce around finally hitting me." Elsa try to maintain her voice strong and was failing. To this Regina sat at her side and put her hand in her shoulder giving her a light squeeze and encouraging her to continue. "That was the moment I was cursed. I was still a little girl but as I grew up my powers as well. Rumple came back years later to try to train me which it help for a while until that man return and killed my whole family which triggered my chaotic emotions." At the end of the story Elsa tears were impossible to contain. Regina's grip on her shoulder got tighter but a question still brew in her head.

"Did you ever found out who he was?" Regina question shook Elsa. Which meant that she did.

"Yes, yes I do." She sigh "Before Rumple trapping me in the urn, I asked him. He gave me his name and every time I remembered it my anger flares." Regina noticed since the snow outside got worst. She tried to calm her down which worked for a little.

After calming down a bit she finally released the name.

"His name is Rasputin, and he is currently her at Storybrooke." At the sound of that name Regina had shivered all over her body. He breath got caught in her throat. When she was able to create words from her mouth it was just to express shock and fear.

"That men? Are you sure? He is bad news. More than that he…" words trailed off she couldn't fathom this information.

"Why is he even here?" Regina asked, her voice was full of fear.

Elsa composes herself to answer. "He is here for revenge. Revenge over Rumplestiltkin."


	18. Chapter 18

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 18

The name Rasputin struck Regina to the very core. He was known in all the realms for his cruelties, heartlessness and ambition to rule. He an evil that not even Regina could conjure. The fact that he wanted revenge on The Dark One meant that an unstoppable darkness was going to descend. The idea of fighting another evil villain so soon made Regina think if everyone in Storybrooke would find a long lasting peace because time after time it proven to be impossible. The truth is that now wasn't the time to begin investigations, or start battle plans since they just defeated Zelena and the whole was in recovery. Yes it wasn't the time either to relax and stay idle a threat was coming, for the mean time it was best for a small group of people to know the current situation and pride information out of Mr. Gold. Regina mentally shook her head, it felt like she was in deep thought for quite a will. She soon focus on Elsa and when she was going to ask more about the new impending threat Whale entered the room.

"You are clear to leave Miss Elsa." He gave Elsa a shyly smile to which the Snow Queen returned with one of her own.

Elsa was ready to leave the hospital soon, for a moment Regina thought she was going to run out. Regina saw the anticipation on the Queen's face.

"Well then. Let's leave. Shall we Elsa?" Elsa gave her a smile while rapidly nodding.

Once out of the hospital Elsa released a long breath and filled her lungs with the cold of her surroundings. Regina couldn't help smiling, she did remembered Elsa as a free spirited person even when she was trying to hide deep inside the warmth and happiness she wished to feel. The mayor clear her throat making Elsa to pay attention to her.

"Are you hungry? I take it that hospital food wasn't to your liking." Elsa looked at Regina with anticipation, she was ready to try the wonders of this real.

"Yes, quite much actually. Food in there were rather tasteless and I am looking forward on trying new things." The Snow Queen smile intensely, Regina could feel her excitement on her skin.

"We can go to Granny's diner to eat or we can always go to my house and prepare something." Elsa ponders for a moment her options and quickly answered Regina.

"Lets go to Granny's I don't feel like confining myself again and I want to look around. Also I think I am a little bit out of place." She signal to her beautiful baby blue gown.

Regina agreed with her. "So lets go and buy you something to this time and then we eat." It was more a statement than a question to which Elsa happily oblige.

They went store to store. Elsa was like a little girls picking up everything she liked and showing it to Regina for her opinion. Regina's favorite part was seeing Elsa face light up every time she tried a new outfit, it made Elsa so happy. Regina wondered how horrible things might have been for her. Finally when Elsa picked everything she wanted, she returned again to the fitting room and dressed in one of her newly bought clothes. She was dressed in a baby blue long sleeve blouse with black Aztec pattern, skinny tight jeans and black boots that almost reached her knees, she braided her hair again and put on a black leather jacket.

"Wow, that style really does suit you." Regina said happily.

Elsa blushed a little. "Thank you Regina. Not only for the compliment but for helping me." Regina gave her a small grin.

"I'm only trying to help a dear friend." At the Elsa took a step closer to Regina, reach for her hand and gave a beautiful smile.

"I am glad that somehow we got to recover our friendship." Both of the queens left the store and made their way to Granny's.

Granny's was calmer since Regina was last there a couple hours ago. They crossed the door and sat at the bar stool. Both of them were having a conversation, they were talking about their 'activities' after they parted. Soon Granny Lucas stood in front of them.

"Two times in a day. Must be my lucky day." Granny retorted.

Regina rolled her eyes at the comment and quickly added " I can always take my business elsewhere is not like I'm going to miss the dingy place." Granny scowled and when she was about to talk Regina quickly interjected "I wish to place an order. Would you mind taking it?" Granny threw some intangible words Regina couldn't make out.

"What do you want, Your majesty?" Sarcasm clearly in her tone.

Regina ignored her retort "I want a salad like always. Elsa what do you wish to try first?" Elsa looked at the menu intently not knowing what to pick. At the end she just told Granny to surprise her. The old woman obliges and made her way to the kitchen.

Regina and Elsa were into deep in a conversation when suddenly a voice snapped the both out of their train of thought. It was Snow who had baby Neal tuck in her arms and beside her like always was Charming. Regina was a bit exasperated by their company, for that feeling to leave her will take time.

" Regina, how are you today?" Snow was worry about Regina since Emma brought back Marian. The short hair brunette will always care for her step-mother no matter how rocky their relationship has been.

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes to which she was successful. No matter how much Regina fight it the idea of Snow worrying for her she promised herself to get used to it, well at least a bit. Turning around Regina answers her question.

"I am fine." Snow saw truthfulness in her eyes and because of it she smile. "Maybe she made peace with her demons" Snow thought to herself.

"I am glad." Snow just said. After that Snow directed her attention to Elsa.

"And how about you Elsa?" At first Elsa gave Snow a cautious look, she then directed her gaze to Regina who just nodded.

"I am quite well. Thanks for asking." Elsa didn't feel comfortable around people she didn't know but in time that would change. Before Snow continuing talking Ruby arrive with the Queens food. When Regina turned around she quickly remembered Elsa words about Rasputin.

"Snow, Charming. There's something we need to discuss and it's ratter urgent. Meet me at my house tonight. I recommend taking Emma, Rumple, Belle and Robin." Regina's tone was of urgency but Snow only notice one thing.

"Robin?" the surprise didn't leave Snow face that only made Regina squirm a little.

"Yes, Robin. Is there a problem with that?" Her whelmed voice came on fake.

"Oh, there's no problem. I thought that with Mar…" Regina interjected.

"We are adults Snow I think we can handle things. He was of great help with Zelena and I think no it won't be different." She then turns to her salad "I assume that you will get everyone?"

Snow confirm that she could. In the whole conversation Charming didn't provide his voice. But he did notice Regina's urgent tone earlier. But knowing that Regina would not say anything that is on her mind right now he just opted on liberating a remark.

"Should I get my speeches ready for the meeting?" Regina seriously wanted to smack him but just took a deep breath.

"Charming I suggest you leave now and gather everyone I wish to enjoy my meal." With that she started eating and the un-Charming left the diner.

Night was coming, it was calm but at the same time was too dark just like the other night. Regina thought it had to do with Rasputin it seem like something he would provide. Elsa and Regina made it to the house. When they got inside Elsa was struck in awe. Regina showed her around so she could familiarize with the house that was going to become her home. Finally she showed her to her room which she completely loved. Regina excuses herself, and went to her room.

She saw that spot where Robin returned her heart. The place where she gave her the most intense kiss ever. A kiss that expressed all of her feeling in one notion.

Thinking about Robin made her warm inside. She didn't feel bitterness, she didn't feel loneliness. She felt a surge of magic - not that dark magic she used to feel- only the type of magic that could be born out of love, true love. Finally she isn't chasing darkness for her survival, she is chasing the light, a light so strong that oblige for to use it against the darkness she wield in her heart.

"Snap out it Regina. This is hardly the time for this." She voiced to herself. She continue to the bathroom, she took a shower. There was a knock on the door. It was Elsa, Regina went to her bedroom door and open it signaling Elsa to come in. She got into her walking closet and got dress meanwhile Elsa was sitting on her bed. She Regina got out of the closet she notice Elsa expression, it was fear. She quickly sat beside the Snow Queen.

"What is wrong?" Regina asked, taking the queens hand.

Elsa released a sigh. " Rumplestiltskin is coming… Just by voicing his name makes me feel vulnerable." Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hey. You shouldn't be scare of him. He sucks on ones fear, you need to be strong. When you feel strong and confident Rumple appears to be smaller." Regina gave a light squeeze " Beside he should be the one scared of you. I know that you are more powerful.'" Elsa looked at Regina with eyes full of faith. It surprise Regina, "Did I just gave hope?" she murmured to herself. "Don't worry. Anyway we need to get ready they are going to be here any minute…" and as in on cue the doorbell rang.

Elsa And Regina quickly made their way downstairs. When she opened the door all of the people she asked to come were there, except Rumple. "typical" she thought. She directed everyone to the living room.

Everyone went except Robin who just stood there in front of her. Longing to hug her, longing to kiss her. The passion that erupted from them was piping hot. Regina eyes flicked into Robin's lips. Robin took a step towards her and when he was leaning she cleared her throat snapping him to reality.

"Where is Henry and Daniel I left them with you?" She needed to get her thought of kissing Robin out of her head.

Robin touched lightly Regina's arm sending her shivers. He then proceeded to retrieve his hand to his side and answered.

"They are with the Merry man. I figured you wouldn't want to involved them. Not now anyway." He was right. She was so glad that Robin knew her so well even though sometimes that scared her.

They went to the living where everyone was gathered. Regina and Elsa explain what they knew. Emma like always was being surprise by the fact that another fairy tale character was real. "Really Emma when are you going to learn, and accept it." Regina was easily irritated by the blonde woman. Just when Emma was about to respond back Rumple appeared on a purple smoke. He sat down beside Belle.

" About time you graced us with your presence. I thought that the Queen her was me." Regina retorted clearly annoyed with his tardiness.

Rumple rolled his eyes "Well, dearie I had more important things to do than discuss stupidity." Belle reprimand Rumple. That clearly amused Regina.

"Oh , stupidity. It's that so… Well if Rasputin is a stupid discussion well you should as well leave." Regina knew she struck a nerve. She didn't want to reveal it in that form but he did force her hand.

The moment Rumple heard that name her turned into all shades of black and grey.

"Rumple, Rumple. Are you okay?" Belle asked completely worried about her husband.

Rumple took a long deep breath.

"I am fine Belle." He caressed her cheek. His demeanor changed rapidly.

"I do not believe that… that men is here. He doesn't have the power to cross to the realm without magic." That was the first time Regina felt fear spreading from him. And that made her wonder…

"Well he is. And you are telling us that you did to him, to want so bad revenge on you?" Regina wanted answers and now.

"What makes you think he wants revenge, specially with me… I am not the only one who made deals with him or don't you remember…" like always Rumple was being his vicious self. He was incorrigible. Everyone looked at Regina with shock in their faces.

"What? I was The Evil Queen why when something about the past reveals you always have to have that gawking expression that I hate." And it was true.

"What was the deal… that you made with that awful man?" Elsa asked scared of her answer.

Regina was torn apart when she looked at Elsa's eyes.

"You know what I wanted… to revive Daniel thing that wasn't possible." She now watch the others in the room'.

"Let me clarify one thing. Yes I was about to make a deal with the likes of him. But I didn't. reason why? It's for me to know." Regina moved a little on the couch.

"And anyway this isn't about me, it's about you Rumple so it's time to spill." Regina was quite curious.

Rumple was about to burst into flames, clearly that sorceress that getting under the Dark one skin without even revealing himself.

"Doesn't concern any of you." He said. "Excuse me. I have things to do." He stood up. Belle did the same she turned to everyone.

"I am very sorry for his behavior. Regina I will investigate and let you know about him."Regina nodded and Belle left. Charming, Emma, and Snow quickly followed.

And just like that everyone was gone. Well except of course Robin. He stayed behind, he just want it the proximity with Regina.

"Robin you should leave. This won't make things easy for us and out agreement" Regina was sad about it but it had to be done the right way.

Robin took her hand. "Why do I have the feeling you are just searching for time to build your wall up. I don't want to shut out Regina. I want to be there always and forever." His sincerity always marked her heart.

"Robin… it's not that I'm building my walls you took care of them. Every time I do so you come crashing like a wrecking ball and without warning. It's just that…" her words trailed off. Robin urge her to continue.

"Be honest with me Regina." She released the breath she was holding.

" Every day I wake up with this unsettling feeling in my heart. Is the type of feeling that leaves a sour taste in my mouth, nearly impossible to get rid of. I try so hard every day to erase it from my life. It always end up being so addicted. There's no wait to forget all the pain and suffering I have inflicted. And then you came along giving me a peace I have never felt, not since Henry. I had poison in my heart and in my body but you were my antidote. And now that I have you in my life I feel like in any moment I could lose you forever… and Marian being back just made that awful feeling even stronger." Regina was surprise with herself, she didn't expect to blow out like that.

Robin just put both of his arms around her. Taking her in his arm and not wanting to let go.

"Regina I love you. That won't change. And you know something? We don't need a happy ending. We need that every day is a new beginning. Wanting a happy ending it's saying that we want out love to end, and honestly I don't want it to end. My love for you will travel all the realms, back and forth until we find each other, our souls, our hearts. I known that for you opening to the possibility of love was a hard task but you did it and I will always make sure to make you smile. So please don't enter that fortress of loneliness. Don't let yourself be filled with emptiness and sorrow."

Regina just couldn't believe the ways he expressed his love. She never thought she could have something so beautiful specially with her mother words constantly ringing in her head. But she made a vow the moment Robin voice his feeling in such a length, she promised herself to shut out all of the ghost that rode freely in her head.

"Robin…I-I truly love you with all my heart." Regina tears were inevitable.

Robin kiss Regina's on top of her head.

"It's nice to know that the queen of my heart loves me as well. I understand why you want to take time with this. I was really afraid. Losing you is something I never want to find out how it feels. You complete me Regina Mills. With you I finally feel I'm whole once more." His embrace got a bit tighter.

"Your patience with me is truly your strongest weapon. Anybody would have left by now but you are something special Robin of Locksley." There was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Well Milady, you are worth every single second, minute and hour of waiting. Because you are truly _Stunning in every way."_


	19. Chapter 19

First encounters, Second chances.

Chapter 19

A month has passed by with no sign of that dreadful Rasputin. Regina was starting to wonder if he was really in Storybrooke or Elsa just imagined him. Since nothing has happened so far it gave the citizen time to enjoy a little bit of peace. Only a few selected group of people knew about the impending trouble but why cause a commotion specially since they just got out of the Zelena terror.

Regina and Robin maintain their agreement. They have seen each other but not alone either Roland or Henry even the both of them at the same was with them. Even though they know that both love each other it was nice for them to also forged an amazing friendship which only made their love grow bigger and long for the moment to finally be together sure they won't hurt anyone. Every time they see each other spark fly, they get locked in a gaze that seem eternal, all full of love and hope for the present and the future.

Things been peaceful, no one thought it was going to be possible since their lives revolved in the constant threat of danger, it was nice for once. The Charmings spent a lot of time in Regina's house and vice versa, having dinner, sharing, and being families which it was strange for Regina since her terms with Emma still were on muddy grounds but nonetheless she liked the feeling of finally having family to which Robin and Roland were also a part of. Even Daniel was part of the strange family. He became close to Henry it was almost like they were siblings, Regina laughed when Henry told her that Daniel was like a big brother. They big surprise was when Daniel and Robin became good friends. Robin told Regina once that he can see why he fell in love with him. Regina looked at Robin when he said that she could only mustered that she hope that he didn't fell in love with Daniel himself to which Robin just laughed loudly and told her that his will forever be in her hands, the only thing she could do was blush and restrain herself of pulling him close and kiss him.

As for Marian, well for the first week Robin was helping her to get used to everything but after a while she neglected his help. She just told him that was enough, she couldn't handle being with him since she was hurting she needed time, to which Robin oblige. She wasn't seen much, the person who saw her most was Belle since Marian spent a lot of time on the library reading and learning from this realm. Belle noticed that Marian was always on edge she asked once but Marian just said that she still wasn't used to everything here.

It was time for one of those strange family dinners; this time was in Regina house. She was getting everything reading around the house. Henry was with Emma so she all alone in the house with Elsa. The Snow Queen and Regina became really close friends, like they never parted ways. Regina was in the kitchen making sure everything was perfect. She decided to make her famous lasagna and her most delicious Apple turnover, they were really popular among the family although at first Snow and Henry were relentless to try them but once they did apples were on the dinner table a lot. Elsa reached Regina on the kitchen, she was getting everything to get the dinner table ready. They were so into what they were doing that they didn't notice a third person in the room. When Elsa looked to the living room she let the plates fall making a shattering noise that called Regina's attention. When she got to the Snow Queen she was trembling.

"Elsa, What's room?" Regina was concerned.

"Looks like she in a state of shock." That voice made Regina squirm. Years have passed but she could never forget it. When she looked in front of her she saw him. Dress in black, a long cloak hiding his silhouette. He smelled of pure darkness and death making Regina body be numb almost lifeless.

"What… are you doing here? I-I thought?" Regina was interrupted

"Well sweetheart I am here, Elsa didn't imagined me like you thought didn't she. I didn't plan of her escaping but she did which means she is powerful enough to break my containment spell." He got close to the 2 woman which were frozen to the very spot the held ground at. He caressed both of the woman cheeks making them shiver to the very core. "You know when you first cast the dark curse I believe I would have never see you again. And since Elsa was in the Dark One vault my initial plan with you two was broken but now both of you here at the same place is making things easier for me." He help Regina's face in one of his hands he blew a spell to her face which enter her body through her nose. He continue to do the same to Elsa.

"What the hell are you talking about? And what did you do to us?" Regina cried out. She was powerless and Elsa hasn't come out of her trance.

"Well Your Majesty let's just say that I'm going recuperate everything that was taken from me." He raise his hand "But for now I'll be on my way" He then left in a poofed of green smoke. Immediately Elsa fell to her knees, Regina follow in the same matter. Both of them felt week.

"Elsa are you okay?" She asked but she still didn't respond. Elsa's catatonic state was rushing memories to her head. Minutes passed by endlessly and still no word from the Snow Queen.

Regina was worried so she called Rumplestitlkin and explain their encounter with Rasputin. He quickly arrived in purple smoke.

When he arrived Regina and Elsa were still on their knees, Regina couldn't leave Elsa's side. He immediately crouches to their level examining both woman faces.

"What exactly happened?" Rumple asked after a minute of silence.

Regina took a long deep breath "We were getting things ready for dinner tonight. When he suddenly appeared. Usually we can sense when someone uses magic to transport but I didn't feel anything and I don't know if Elsa felt something, she been in that state since she lay eyes on him." Regina stood up her knees were hurting. Rumple quickly followed and between the two of them they picked up Elsa and walked her to the living room. Once Regina sat down as well she continues explaining more calmly this time. "I wasn't able to move an inch. His mere presence made my body freeze and quickly felt numb." Regina directed her gaze to Rumple. "Would you mind explaining me what he got against you? And why the hell he need Elsa and I for his so called plan that we don't know nothing about?" Regina tone was of annoyance and anger. She scowled at Rumple who just stayed quite. He wasn't going to respond which made Regina angrier.

"Damn it Rumple, he did something to us. To made us breath a green smoke." Rumple eyes grew bigger after listening to Regina. She notices his reaction. "You know something about the smoke don't you?"

Rumple stood up. "Dearie I know nothing but I'll investigate. In the mean time I recommend shocking the queen out of her state, looks like your so call family is arriving." And right on cue the doorbell rang "ah, there it is. Well your majesty I'll leave to your family. Oh and another thing, let's keep this between us there's no point worrying everyone now at midst of your lovely evening." Like that he disappears.

Regina picked the broken plate. Makes her way to Elsa.

"Elsa please come back." She wave her hand over Elsa hoping that a little bit of magic can jump start her. Which it worked. Elsa blink rapidly focusing on Regina. Regina gave her a small smile and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Can you make it through Dinner?" Regina asks worried. Elsa nodded in confirmation. The doorbell rang again. "Good, if you can finish setting up the table I'll open." Both of the went on ahead to complete their task.

When Regina opened the door the first person she notices was Henry. He immediately hugged her. When they both let go everyone else came into her focus. She let everyone in. They only one missing were Robin, Roland and Daniel which worried her.

"Where are Robin, Roland and Daniel?" Regina asked and it was Snow who answered.

"They are on their way. They stopped on Granny's to pick up some stuff…" Snow was acting weird but Regina nodded and pushed her suspension aside. Regina directed everyone to the living room. When she was about to make her way to the kitchen the doorbell rang once more.

Snow quickly volunteers herself to open the door. Again Regina notices her strange behavior. Minutes passed by and Snow nor the other person on the door enters the living room. Curiosity takes the best of her and stands up. Tinkerbell quickly interjects herself in front of Regina.

"Where are you going?" The fairy ask.

Regina crosses her arm and arches her brow "If I'm not mistaken I am making my way to the front door." She than rolls her eyes.

"What are you afraid that Snow ran out of the house?" Tink laughs and that only makes Regina more irritated. Regina turned around when she did Daniel and Roland enter the room.

"GINA" the little boy cried out with a toothy grin and a flower in his hand.

Regina's heart fluttered and a smile adorn her face which made everything glow in her surroundings forgetting what transpired before everyone arrived. She scoops up Roland to give him a kiss on his cheek. He gives her a white rose and quickly put his arm around her neck giving her the best hug ever. She welcomes Daniel, he was now living with the merry man ever since Robin and him became friends. When she doesn't see Robin her heart drops a little.

"Where's Robin?" she ask with a bit of sadness attached to her voice. Daniel is the one to answer.

"He is outside. He wants to talk to you." Daniel take Roland from Regina hands and gives an encouraging wink to go outside. She complied. When she opens the door she couldn't believe her eyes. The path to the door was filled with white rose petals and a candle lit path. She was so mesmerized by the light of the candles on top of the petals. She began walking and notices Robin at the end with a smile of pure adoration on his face and even more roses in his hands. Regina continues walking, she felt like she was on the middle of a spell where the only thing she could was Robin and that made her heart swell with happiness and love. When she finally was standing in front of him he just smiled and she felt like melting in that very moment.

"What is all of this?" Regina asks while accepting the roses.

Robin gave her a light kiss on her cheek, she closed her eyes instinctively.

"Well I wanted to show the women that I love that she is always in my mind." He took one of his hand and started leading her out.

"Wait, what about dinner? Everyone is inside." She said confuse.

"OH, about that we are not having with them. All of them are my accomplices." He winks "I got something special for you in mind."

Regina gives a smile so beautiful that for a moment he forgot what he was suppose to do. When Regina called his name he snapped out of it.

"Shall we Milady?" He gives her a bow while stretching his hand. She courtesy and accept his hand.

"My pleasure." Regina simply says.

They began walking through the woods. Everything was filled with lights. Every where she turn it was like she entered a fantasy world build just for the both of them. She knows magic quite well, but this magic she was surrounded by was far from what she knows. Away from all the theories and potion, away from the darkness she once knew. This magic was true love. Robin's hand felt so warm in her own. It was like he was injecting to her all of the amazing feelings he felt on his heart. She didn't need words, she didn't need to see his eyes because his touch alone could make her soar way up to the sky without being afraid to fall, because she knows he will be her parachute.

Robin's voice breaks her out of her spell.

"Here we are." He says while Regina stands at his side.

She couldn't fathom the view. There was a table near the lake the whole clearing was filled in bright lights in every color possible. Fireflies around them, she could almost feel the light caressing her skin. Petals around the table and the glow if the full moon on top of the lake. It felt so surreal and Regina was afraid of waking up and see it wasn't real but it was Robin's warmth embrace was proof of it.

"This is so amazingly beautiful Robin. I can believe you did this for me… I-I love it so so much." She found herself losing her words, she didn't know what else to say, she couldn't express how she felt.

Robin stood in front of her. Touching her face ever so gently. He didn't need to say anything to her. She could read his eyes.

"No one has ever done something like this for me. I don't know what to think, or what to say." A single tear ran away and Robin catches it with his thumb.

"Well you better get used to it; there are plenty of moments like this ready to come. This thing doesn't even begin to express how my heart beats frantically for you. I know we said two months but I can't help missing you so much. When I am away from you a part of me withers with time. I feel such a fear of losing you not to another but to forgiveness and time" Robin took Regina into a tight embrace he was afraid that she would evaporate.

"Robin don't you ever doubt my love for you." Regina mumbles to his chest.

"I don't doubt your love milady. I don't trust our surroundings that is all." He gives her a kiss on top of her head. He pulls back without breaking their embrace. Looking intensely to her eyes for a few seconds that felt like forever. "Well then we should sit down and eat."

They made their way to the table. Robin pulled back the chair so Regina could sit down. When he sat down he grab Regina's hand that was on the table.

"Robin what did you mean that you don't trust our surroundings?" Curiosity to that phrase she asked.

Robin took a deep breath and became nervous; Regina could feel it in his hands.

"Robin?" She called his name and he finally answered.

"I got a bad feeling Regina. I really can't quite put my mind into it. But I feel like there's a darkness lurking around me, around you. I am afraid that in any moment the silence of that darkness will be broken and you'll be taken away from me." Robin words were smuggled with so much sadness and emotion that made Regina shivered. She remembered what happened at her house and made her feel terrified by the idea of losing each other.

"Robin…" his name came as a whisper from her mouth. " Nothing and no one is going to break us apart. I finally found you. I am finally letting go of everything that was holding me back, everything that was preventing me from being happy. I am so grateful for your existence in my life. I love you Robin of Locksley and we are going to fight anything that comes in our way. I have faith in us, will always have it." Her outburst took both of them by surprise specially to her. She was talking about faith and hope two words that she never quite understood until she meet her little prince Henry and when she let Robin break through all the barriers in her heart. For the first time she was able to hope for the future, to fight for happiness. She is no longer afraid of being happy.

They held a loving gaze. Letting love filled them in completely. Robin got up of his chair and crouched in front of Regina without releasing her hand. With his free hand he caressed her face, so soft like a cloud, her lips slightly parted I felt like an invitation for his lips. So he accepted the invitation and let his lips crash with hers. The kiss was sweet at the beginning but began to grow with such urgency. They were afraid to even think of stopping themselves but after a moment they let go in search of air. They got lost in each other's eyes.

While Regina and Robin were enjoying their evening together, two other were there watching them.

"If you have any doubts about the plan you should really speak now. I don't know what you were waiting for. You've known for weeks now they were together." The mysterious voice says.

After a while of watching Regina and Robin her anger only grew bigger.

"Bartok, you can tell Rasputin that I don't have any doubts. I want Regina completely destroyed." Marian voice was filled with anger and at the same time despair. "But he needs to promise me no harm will come to Robin nor Roland. I am going to get my family back." Marian turns around and begins walking out of the forest.

Bartok waited for Marian to leave his sight to poof to the well in the forest where Rasputin.

"Everything is in place now." Bartok Spoke.

"Now is a matter of time until everything develops how I want to." Rasputin gave a evil grind and left.

A few hours passed by, Regina and Robin were done with dinner.

"I think it's time for me to go home. I can only imagine the disaster zone." She laughed. Her laugh was music for Robin, How he wished she did it more often.

"I'll walk you home my love." Robin stood up and offered Regina his hand. They began walking out of the forest hands tangled together, afraid to let go. 

It was pass 2 am the streets were empty and quite but surrounded by a darkness that made Robin and Regina shiver. They arrive to the mansion and Robin was face to face with Regina. Both of them didn't want to let their hands go.

"Well I guess until tomorrow." Robin said with sadness in his face.

Regina close the distance between and gave him a peek on his lips. She took a step back.

"I would invite you in but I think we already broke many rules in out agreement." Regina gives a devilish smile that only makes Robin want her more.

"I am beginning to think that this agreement was a really bad idea." Robin gives her a look full of desire, Regina felt like his eyes were burning every part of her body.

Without warning Robin pulls her close to his body and begins to kiss Regina in full force with holding any type of feelings back. Regina can't resist the temptation so she liberates her heart and let galloped freely. In that kiss there was everything. Every unspoken word, every unrevealed feeling left in their heart. Full of love, desire, and even lust, the type of lust that makes their body vibrate uncontrollably. Robin tongue seeks permission to discover fully Regina's mouth which she gladly granted. There was a duel between them, a war zone of discoveries that neither of them wants to lose. They parted looking for air. When they looked into each other's eyes they knew that they couldn't hold back anymore.

Robin was the first to mustered words.

"Regina, we don't…" Regina cut him off with another kiss, more gentle and loving.

"But I want it." She said while parting her lips from his.

"You are sure?"He asked one last time.

"I am absolutely sure." She said while putting her hand on top of his heart. "I have never want it this more than now. I want to love you and I want to you to love me as well." She opened the door. Began walking up the stairs. They reach her room.

Regina let Robin's hand go and walked in front of the bed. The moonlight shone through the window making Regina glow. She undressed herself. Robin was spellbound. He thought that Regina was a perfect apparition, the glow of her skin, her eyes full of desire, and her swollen lips inviting him once more into her mouth. He approach Regina, cupped her face with his hand.

"Regina, you are stunningly perfect." He kissed again and they got lost in their desires.

The sun began to rise. The world seems so much brighter and happy. Robin was the first to wake up. He thought that his night was a dream but when he opened his eyes and saw Regina in his arm he couldn't help and smile. He was where he belonged, waking up with the women he loved there wasn't anything better than that. He places a kiss on top of her head "I would love to wake up every morning with you close to me." He said in a low tone, he didn't want to wake Regina. She smiles into his chest "And so do I." She said titling her head up to see Robin blue magnificent eyes. Robin places another kiss in her forehead "Oh you are awake. Good morning Milady" He said breathing her in, she smelled like apples and cinnamon he love her smell. "Good morning to you my good sir." She said while moving her body so she could give him a kiss on his lips, to which she was successful.

"I take it that out **agreement** is broken off or we have to wait another month." Robin said while hugging her tight.

"Hmmm… I think we should add another month for breaking it."She playfully.

Robin arch a brow "Are you serious?" he said with an incredulous look.

Regina smirks. "No, after last night I don't think I could get away from you. You have amazing skills, I have to compliment you for that." Regina said biting her lips.

Robin bit Regina's lower lip gently. "Well, I have a lot of hidden talents that you don't know about." Now he was the one smirking.

"Oh, Really? I cannot wait to discover them." Regina said to his mouth.

"Do you want to start the journey of discovering?" Robin shifted them so he is on top of her and began to kiss.

They were engulfed into the kiss when the phone broke the spell. Robin groaned and Regina couldn't help laughing.

He rolled to the side allowing Regina to get up and answer the phone. It was Emma. She was telling Regina of something that was happening in the forest and that they need it to investigate. Regina hung up the phone and directed her attention to Robin now.

"I think that my journey of discovery have to wait. Apparently there is something happening in the forest. With who did you leave Roland?" Regina asked concerned for the little boy.

Robin move his body, not his back was against the head of the bed and Regina on top of his chest.

"He wanted to stay with Henry so I left him with Emma." He answered while playing with Regina's hair.

"Well I think we should go then. You should see if you merry man are well and also you should see if Marian is well." Robin smiled at her.

"Worrying about Marian. You are truly amazing you know that right?" He said giving a kiss into her hair.

"She still Roland's mother he deserves having her in a 100 % of wellness." Regina began to get out of bed but before that she places a kiss into Robin's lips.

"I'm going to dress myself. Wanna help?" Her tone became low and desirable.

"I rather enjoy more undressing you, since last night you didn't give me the opportunity to do so." Robin was in front of Regina his hand on her waits and hers around his neck.

"Well there are going to be plenty of chances for that. This is was our first encounter but you'll get a second chance to do so." She kissed Robin. When they broke off the kiss she just winked and made her way to her walking closet.

The towns' people were all in the time square. The ruckus was impossible to ignore. When they arrived Emma quickly approach them.

"What is going on Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Don't know I was hoping for to tell us. We tried Rumple but he is missing. Not even Belle knows where he is." Emma called for David. " Dad you should calm everyone." David nodded.

"Where are Roland and Henry?" Regina asked worried.

"They are with mom and Neal" Regina released a breath she was holding. "We should go to the forest. There's a black aura surrounding the trees and the town lines. Whatever it is doesn't want anyone to leave." Emma prompted.

Regina turned around to see Robin. "You should go to Granny's and check on Marian and after that your merry man." Robin looked at her worried.

"I should go with you. I don't like the idea of you going into the unknown." He said putting a hand in the cheek. Regina leaned into his hand.

"I'll be fine Robin. I can defend myself you know." She gave him a peek on his lips.

"If anything happens call me, don't try to do everything on your own." Robin embrace Regina.

Emma cleared her throat "Don't worry Robin she is not going alone." Regina rolled her eyes and Robin just smiled to the blonde.

"I forgot that the savior is my body guard." Regina said sarcastically.

"Anyway, we should go. The sooner we discover what it is the sooner we will a solution." They parted way with Robin.

"Regina why don't we poof to the town line?" Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. Really? " We can't just poof into a place where is a lot of dark magic roaming. Magic got a way with tempering with other magic beings, specially since I haven't completely master my magic since I used light magic." Regina said with annoyance on her voice.

Emma just nodded and continues walking to the forest entrance.

When they arrive they saw that Elsa was already there.

"Elsa I thought you were at the mansion sleeping." Regina put her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

She quickly turned around to see Regina's face.

"I woke up really early. I wasn't able to sleep. What happened last night is still on top of my head." Elsa try to convey her sad feeling out of the way but found it impossible.

"Last night?" Emma was curious. " But last night everything went smoothly. Unless it was before we arrived."

"What happened last night is irrelevant for you Miss Swan." She said without tearing her gaze from Elsa. "We should resolve the matter at hand."

"We cannot enter the forest Regina and nothing came come out. This dark aura is a barrier that keep any life force from crossing. It was created by him." Elsa said before Regina had a chance of devising a plan.

"I understand. So there is no point of being here. I think it's time to tell everyone about him." Regina neutral tone was losing it touch. Elsa nodded.

"And Regina…I remembered everything." Elsa said in a terrified tone that didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"I think we should go to Granny's. Emma call Snow and everyone else. It's time for me and Elsa to say what we know." Emma was confused.

"What you know? Don't we know the same as you?" Emma asked.

"Miss Swan just do what you are told there is no time for arguments" Regina took Elsa by the hand and began to walk to Granny's.

By the time they arrived to the diner. Everyone was there. Snow, David, Robin, Hook, Tinkerbell, Grumpy, Granny, Belle and Red. Once Emma, Regina and Elsa crossed the door questions began to fly out. What is that dark aura? If it was dangerous? Why it appeared all of a sudden? And they even asked where Rumple was?

Robin stood beside Regina the moment she entered the diner, with was Roland and Henry. Both of them greet it Regina whiles hugs and kisses.

David talked out loud and everyone quiet down.

He prompts Regina to take the word and speak.

Regina takes a deep breath she was trying to convey her thoughts in the best matter possible. Not even her could grasp what was happening.

"I have to start by saying that our suspicions are correct. Rasputin is really behind this." The Queen didn't know how to continue.

"Rasputin? As in Anastasia, Dmitri and Bartok?" That was Henry asking. Of course he was going to be the one to asked that, after all fairy tales was his thing.

"Yes sweetie. Although I don't think that princess Anastasia is here, neither the others." Regina continues her previous line of thought. "Like I was saying. He is here to take revenge on Mr. Gold. On what we really don't know but he closed off the exits from Storybrooke so Rumple must be somewhere here." Regina looked at Elsa. The Snow Queen appears to want to talk so she encourage to do so. Soon Elsa was standing up in front of the crow.

"Rasputin wants revenge on Rumple because he stole the dark curse from him." Everyone was surprise even Regina.

"Wait I always thought that Rumple created the curse." Regina said.

"You can say that he did. The original curse didn't have a way to be broken. Rumple added the true love seal so he could be able to leave in search of his son." Elsa appeared to be struggling with her next words. "In other for Rasputin enact the curse he needed two powerful sorceress to give him their powers. But beings that powerful aren't that easy to manipulate. Unless he poisons them first with his green smoke." Elsa took a moment of silence so Regina can put the pieces together. When Regina realized what she said her eyes were wide with shock.

"The same one from last night?" Regina was terrified.

"Yes" Elsa simply confirmed.

Robin was the first to talk after a few seconds of silence.

"Regina what happened last night?" He took her hand but she didn't dare to look at him. When Regina didn't respond he then talk to Elsa. "If Regina doesn't say anything you will. What happened last night Elsa? And I'm pretty sure it was before we all arrive to the mansion." He confirmed.

Regina couldn't fathom the situation. Not after promising Robin that she wouldn't go anywhere.

Elsa didn't know how to respond.

All of the sudden the door flew open revealing Mr. Gold.

"What happened is that both of them were poison with the mind control potion Rasputin concocted." Everyone eyes widen.

"There's must be a cure?" Robin asked holding tight to Regina's hand.

"Grandpa you must do something. You can't let them be control by that evil doer." Henry's voice was pleading. Rumple looked at him with concerned.

"I really don't have a counter effect potion. Creating one will take time and I don't think we have a lot of it." He said with sorry eyes looking at Henry. "I can buy us some time with a charm but it will burned out eventually."

"Well give them all the charms necessary. We cannot let that best take control of them." That was Snow talking. "It's not fair." Snow didn't want Regina to darken her heart even more.

"What does the original dark curse do?" Regina talk for the first time in like it felt forever to her. She asked without looking at anyone, not even Robin.

Rumple shifted from one foot to another. "Well the original curse revives Rasputin father. A powerful being that shouldn't roam on any realm. After he find the two sorceress that will enact the curse their body get drained of the magic and into the object that's being reincarnated…" Rumple's words trailed off.

"We will die." Regina and Elsa said in unison. At that revelation everyone gasp.

"I'm afraid so." Rumple interjected "We cannot allow him to revive his father. But we cannot just defeat him with our magic. Our best bet is to find the enchanted pendant that can drain his powers. Things is that it could be in any realm." Rumple pointed to the door and Jefferson entered. "We are going to need a portal jumper." He said.

Regina was surprise to see Jefferson. "I thought you hat got destroyed when Emma and Snow were sucked into the Enchanted Forest." Regina said.

"Well the dark one here fixed it. So looks like we are traveling to another realm like old times." Jefferson winked at Regina. Robin didn't like that at all. He put his hand around Regina's shoulder. To this Regina was surprise "Oh, he is jealous." Regina though to herself letting a little chuckled escape.

Rumple clear his throat "Regina you and Elsa are making the trip with Jefferson, I suggest you take another person with you and try to be alive. Remember the rules of the hat." Regina nodded when she was about to say something she was interrupted by Robin.

"I'll go with you." He said with no room of argument.

"Robin are you sure?" Regina was worried.

"I am absolutely sure. We have to keep our promise. I won't ever let you go." He embrace Regina tightly, she was so getting used to his hugs that there mere thought of not having them killed her.

"Well it looks like it's decided then." Rumple said.

"Which realm are we going?" Elsa asked

"Realms. The pendant is divided in three pieces. Enchanted Forest. Wonderland and Arendelle." To the mention of her realm she got shivers.

"Arendelle? You aren't being serious right? There's nothing there. Not since well me." Elsa was nervous.

"There's a lot there. And you will find it good on going." Rumple just stated.

"No, I don't want to go." Elsa was now angry, which it has began to show in the sudden cold that spread through the diner.

"Well dearie, you don't have a choice. The charm and the trip out of here will provide us with the necessary time with need to make an antidote. And you being controlled by Rasputin and wrecking havoc is no good for concentration." Rumple walked towards Belle taking her hand. "I suggest you start getting ready for your trip before him notices out plans."

Elsa rolled her eyes and made her way outside. Quickly Jefferson followed. Regina and Robin stayed behind since they wanted to say good bye. Once that was done they went outside.

"Jefferson where's your hat?" Regina asked

It magically appeared on his hands. "Courtesy of Mr. Gold . Now shall we go?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes. But were to first?" Regina asked. Elsa interjected before anyone could talk.

"Let's go to Wonderland first. I never been there. And frankly I'm not looking forward on going to our other two options" Regina and Jefferson looked at each other.

"I assure to you…" Jefferson interrupted Regina "You will hate Wonderland. Everyone grab the other hand. We are leaving now." He swirled the hat and they got sucked into the portal.


	20. Chapter 20

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 20

"Wonderland." Jefferson exclaimed.

Regina instantly felt annoyed by this place. Memories of her mother came swirling in involuntary. "God how I hate this annoying place." Regina said making Elsa, Robin and Jefferson look at her. She ignored the gawking people and began walking the path laid in front of her. She wanted to get what they need it and get out every second she spend in that God forsaken place made her even more sick to her stomach. Everything was filled with colors it was almost like they were in a cartoon. Regina didn't look back not even once to see if the others were on her trail. She was so consume in her inner battle that she didn't notice the guards that were coming her way.

She froze when she heard them yell.

"Trespasser will be hold accounted to their crimes. No one is allowed in wonderland without the permission of the Red Queen." The guards attacked Regina; she was holding them off with her fireballs, taking them down one by one. But they were too many. Every time she got rid of one another five took their place she was getting frustrated.

"I really really hate this place." She cried out without ceasing her fireballs. Suddenly she began to feel weak. Using that amount of magic really takes a toll in her body.

Out of nowhere an arrow pierced through the air into one of the guards.

"Robin." His name came out of her mouth just like a prayer but when she looked back and didn't see him she got worried.

Regina focused on the guards, there wasn't time for to get distracted. She continues using her fireball one after another quite conscious that she could run out of steam anytime soon. She was devising an escape plan in her head while continuing fighting of the red guards. Everything was happening in a matter of seconds; she felt time run by so fast. The moment she couldn't create more fireballs all the guards surrounded her. There's was no way of escaping "Great" she mumble. Again more arrows came flying piercing vital points in all of the guards. Regina was pretty sure it was Robin which made her feel a little at ease. When all of the guards were put down Regina released a breath she was holding throughout the whole ordeal.

"You can come out now there aren't any guards left." Regina reassured wanting badly for Robin to appeared. Her face fell when she saw a stranger approach her. She try to conjure a fireball but she was still fumed from all the ones she threw earlier. Wary of the stranger approaching her she took a step back.

"Who are you?" She ask with caution written all over her face.

The moment he was about to answer her question Robin, Elsa and Jefferson reached Regina. Robin noticing all of the fallen guards immediately ran to embrace Regina. She instantly felt save in his arms.

But a question burned in her head. "Why didn't you answer when I called you? There weren't any guards left." Robin look at her with questions eyes, still not noticing the stranger.

"You ran off on your own the moment we reach Wonderland. We have been looking for ever since." Regina looked at him curious.

"So who was the one with the arrows?" She asked and immediately the stranger interjected himself in the conversation.

"That would be me. Will Scarlett at your service Milady." He smiled at her and gave her a little bow.

At the mention of that name Robin quickly turned around to see the face that accompanied that familiar voice. His eyes grew bigger at the sight of him, Robin was at lost with words. Anger began to build a bit in him to which Regina took a noticed immediately.

"Robin are you okay?" She asked looking between him and the Will character.

Robin snapped out of reverie.

"I never thought I see you again. Not here in all places." Robin said with clear disdain in his words. Regina grew confuse at Robin's words.

"You know him?" Regina steps out of the embrace to look at Robin's face. She saw there anger and betrayal. She couldn't understand.

"I knew him. He cannot be trusted." His voice came strong and imposing, Regina was taken aback.

Will stared at Robin for a few minutes before talking. The sepulchral silence was getting on everyone's nerves.

"It's good to see you as well Robin Hood." The sarcastic tone didn't go unnoticed by anyone. It was clear to them that Robin and Will weren't the best of buds. Jefferson cleared his throat trying to break the hostile hair that was created all of a sudden.

"We have to move. We are clearly in the view of the Red Queen castle and I for one don't enjoy the thought of being capture by one of her guards." Jefferson pointed to some place in the distance and said it was a safe place to talk. Everyone nodded and made their way there. Once the reach safer grounds Robin immediately started talking.

"You need to leave now." Robin pinned Will into a tree which only made him laugh.

"Ah didn't know you had a side like this –mate." At the Robin just put more force but when he felt Regina's touched he let go.

Calming himself down, engulfing himself at her scent Robin quickly tuned his anger out and calmness took place in his voice.

"We should get moving. Standing around won't gives what we need." Everyone nodded to Robin's words.

"What about him?" Elsa asked being the first time she talked at all since they arrived to Wonderland.

"Were you the one who helped me against the guards?" Regina asked almost ignoring Elsa's question.

Will got close to Regina and took her hand to give a light kiss on her knuckles. She was so surprise by his action to which he added a few words.

"Ah yes it was I who help you. I cannot let such a beautiful women as yourself be in harms way." He winked at Regina.

"Thanks for the help." She retracted her hand before it could make Robin angrier. She could feel his simmering rage growing. "Now tell me. Have you heard of the Phoenix pendant?" Truth was she wanted to get the information as soon as possible. Being in Wonderland made her feel unease. With a deep breath she took Robin's hand and gave him a smile. She needed him to be at peace so the mission could go smooth. Will notice the interlacing of hands.

"So you found someone who could actually stand you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Anyhow this pendant which you seek was divided in three parts." Regina was impressed by his knowledge.

"Yes. I take it you know where lays one of the parts?" Regina shifted her weight to her right foot while waiting for Will answer. The silence was so long that it made Jefferson impatience.

"We should get moving. Standing around makes us lose precious time and we have two more realms to go." Jefferson motion to the path in front. "I am not the most welcome fellow in this land." He released a light chuckled to which Regina roll her eyes at.

Robin got tired of Will silence.

"I recall a question was put upon you. Are you going to keep the lady waiting?" Robin gave Will an incredulous look.

"Aye. Everyone in Wonderland knows where it is but few attempted to look for it. If you want it well you will have to meet the Red Queen." Regina was following perfectly his words and quickly got what he was implying.

"It's in the castle isn't it." Regina simply stated and Will nodded in confirmation.

Everyone looked at each other with worried expressions it was amusing to Will.

"Worried not. I can get us into the castle, I know like the back of my hand." Will said confident of himself.

"Pardon me if I don't trust or believe you. The last time I did We ended up in the wrong side of Maleficent's wrath." Robin said.

Will shrugged his shoulder.

"Wait Maleficent?" Regina inquired surprise that Robin had actually had to something with her.

"We broke into her castle while she was away. The plan was to steal only gold, nothing more nothing less. This guys you see here took something. To which she notice." Robin related the rest of the tale.

"What did you take from Maleficent?" Regina stared at him until he budge.

"A looking glass. Which I use to come here." His eyes were far away as in recalling long memories.

"All for a woman." Robin stated.

"You don't have to judge him Robin." Regina let go of his hand and cross her arms. "You are here because of me so you don't get to scold him now." Regina used a serious voice.

Robin stepped back like he was burned but admit it that she was right. They didn't push the issue further.

"Like Jefferson said let's keep moving I don't like being still for so long in a foreign place." Everyone agreed and looked at Will with questioning eyes.

"If you are going to help you better not have any second ideas on your head. We are running against the clock. So lead the way to the castle." The group listened to Robin's words and looked at Will expecting an answer soon.

"Well follow me then." Will began walking.

They followed him with reservations pending over their heads.

Everything in Wonderland was as Regina remembers utterly annoying and filled with memories she wish to erase. She tried hard to push down those feelings and erase from her mind the memories that could break her. She made her conscious embrace the thoughts of Henry, seeing her little prince is what she wanted the most. It was a really short time since she last saw him but being away from him really takes a toll to her heart. She then started thinking about Robin who was beside her walking risking his life just to be with her, also to protect his son Roland who she has come to love much as well. She was worried about the future. She was worried that they wouldn't get things ready in time and Rasputin was going to take control of her and command her to kill her love ones. She couldn't fathom the thought and her whole body began to tremble. Maybe was the cold of Elsa's power or line of thoughts running wild in her head. For a moment she stopped trying to get her feeling and head under control. She shut her eyes tight trying to keep everything from escaping her mind. If she didn't let her thoughts out they wouldn't become a reality, she strive to so they wouldn't be so. She was so into herself she didn't notice that everyone else went on ahead except Robin. He grabbed her, pulls her into his arms and started whispering calming words into her ear. After a few minutes like that Regina opened her eyes. There weren't any tears in her eyes, they just reflected darkness and sorrow. Robin was trying his best telling her that darkness wasn't going to claim her. He was going to make sure that the mission was a success.

"Regina look at me." He said to her. She wasn't ready to let him go. He sat down with her and looked at her in the eyes. "We are going to make you know. We are going to find the pendant and we are going to defeat that dreadful menace. I won't allow the darkness take you. I won't allow anyone to take you. You are part of me, we are one." Robin took her hand and began tracing circles with his thumb on top of it. Regina was beginning to calm a little, enough for her to talk.

"What if my will isn't strong enough. I am so afraid of becoming The Evil Queen again. Becoming her will make me lose you and Henry. It will make me lose everything that I have accomplished. I cannot bear the idea of being surrounded in total darkness and anger." A tear rolled down Regina's cheek. Robin captured it with a light kiss.

"You have to believe you are strong. Because that is the way I see you. Strong, amazing, beautiful and powerful women that has fought for everything. You are a fighter Regina, you have never given up." He mustered a smile full of light.

"I almost gave up on us Robin. How can you have such a blind faith in me?" Regina voice was at a breaking point.

"I believe in you Regina. With all my heart. My soul resonates with yours and it tells me that my faith is well place in you. Once I told you we all get a second chance that we needed to open our eyes to see it but I didn't need my eyes to be open to see it because your voice guided me to a safe heaven. A place where we dare to hope, a place where we dare to love. Even if you had given up on us I wouldn't let you go. I finally found you my soul mate, my twin flame and losing you isn't a faith that I wish to live." Robin took both of Regina's hand "I wish that you see yourself like I do. If you did you will be able to see that I know with everything I am that you would never let the darkness board your heart. Darkness is appealing yes, and easy to be consume by but it doesn't give you happiness. If you allow me to be your beckon of light I will gladly give you every little shred of hope I can create." He crashed his lips to Regina's making a kiss completely engulf with hope and light. When Regina broke it apart she felt an involuntary smile crept in her face.

"Why is it that you always know what to say?" Regina asked with a sweet smile on her face, they type of smile that makes Robin enter into an awe state.

"Milady it is because my love for you guides my words." He embrace Regina, promising safety in his arms.

After a while into the embrace Elsa's clear her throat. They didn't notice the moment she arrive but it was obvious that they took time in their conversation.

"Will said we are almost at the castle." Elsa turned around catching up with the others.

Robin stood up and offered Regina his hand to which she gladly gave. They walked hand in hand until they reach the others. They were having a discussion in which way they were going to enter the castle. Regina notices the way Will was acting, to which she sent a look at Robin who also noticed. After a while of listening to everyone's opinion Regina decided to interject herself into the conversation before thing got out of hands.

"What are you not telling us Will?" Regina quickly asked making everyone turn at her. Will smile an amuse smile.

"We don't have to break into the castle. So you know." Everyone was giving confuse looks but Robin quickly caught up with Will.

"You know the queen." Robin said crossing his arm in front of him.

"Well mate you are not the only one with a thing for queens." A smirk running through Will's face.

Regina rolled her eyes and quickly a question struck her head.

"Wait why did you attacked the guards if the queens knows you?" The question was a valid one to which he laughed at but quickly added an answer.

"Well Your Majesty. I love to mess with my wife." Everyone opened their eyes wide at the revelation.

"What" everyone said in unison. To which Will just kept laughing. He really like to mess with people.

"That is not important right now. Shall we enter the castle? I believe my wife is waiting for me to scold me for my actions against her guards."Will just laughed.

Still surprise they all just followed Will to the castle.

"A merry man with a queen why those that sound so familiar." Jefferson said with playfulness in his tone. Robin and Regina just rolled their eyes at him without giving any type of attention.

They arrive to the gates of the castle. It was so different from Regina's castle. The walls seem to shine like it was a protection spell on it but Regina couldn't feel any magic. The doors finally opened and revealed the insides of the castle. Everything was red. The color of love, the color of passion but also de color of anger. The castle had a circular motion structure. The wall were filled with landscapes and portraits everything was pure art. All of a sudden they began to hear steps. While everyone was looking around trying to pin point the location Will was calm.

"Ah, Red Queen I do believe that it is impolite to watch your guest in that matter. Invisibility is not polite."

Will walked to the front of the stairs stretching his hand. The Red Queen came to view. Putting her hand in Will's hand while he directs her in front of their guest.

"Please Will do not call me that. You know well I hate when you address to me in such a formal matter. You are my husband not a peasant." She grips tighter to his hand afraid of letting go.

"As you wish my dear Anastasia." Will places a kiss upon her cheek that made her blush.

"Oh another thing Will. Stop messing with the guards. Maybe that way you won't complain that they hate you." She directed her gaze to her guest.

"To whom I have the pleasure to welcome into my home?" she gazing at everyone.

"I am Elsa."

"Jefferson.""

"Robin of Locksley."

"Regina."

"I Know tree of four of you. And I am surprise to see you all especially you Jefferson. I thought the Queen of heart locked you for good." She said with an amuse look in her face. Regina's heart pang at the mention of the Queen of heart. Even in death her mother came to hunt her.

"Well I got out. The details aren't important." Jefferson just let it there.

"Robin Hood and The Evil Queen… hmmm… seem like an odd paring to me. But I suppose to each it own." The Red queen said while turning to see the only person she didn't know "Elsa was it? I don't know who you are so I am guessing you are not from the Enchanted Forest like the rest of us." Elsa just nodded in confirmation she didn't feel the need to say her point of origin.

The Red Queen continues talking. "You are not here to visit and I am certain that you came looking for something. The first half of the Phoenix Necklace perhaps?" Regina walks forward.

"Yes that is exactly what we came for." Regina stood tall all regal like always.

"I would gladly give it to you. Alas, to gain you must enter the room in which lies and try to win it." Regina was curious.

"Win it in what way?" she asked but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

Anastasia gave an amuse smile "How well do you know the darkness?"


	21. Chapter 21

First encounters, Second chances.

Chapter 21

"What do you mean darkness?" Regina inquired not quite sure what the Red Queen wanted to get at. She suddenly felt unease by the look that the queen was giving to her. Her eyes posed over Regina's trying to send her the understanding of what her words meant.

"You still have darkness in your heart it won't be hard to convince the phoenix pendant to render itself to your hands. The only thing you need to do is voice your fears that is all." Anastasia turned around making her way to the stairs. "I thought the pendant was light magic?" Elsa was the one to talk before the Red Queen took her leave.

"Oh it is but only when the pendant is with the other two parts of it. Separated they are dark and desperate because it's not whole." Ana pointed out before continuing walking. Regina was dumbstruck at the realization that she might need to engulf in darkness again but she couldn't let the fear control her on the contrary she wanted to control and freeze fear on it track. Robin was analyzing Regina's body movement, he notice her shiver at the thought on letting dark forces back into her life. Honestly he wished there was another way to do this task, he didn't want to lose his soul mate to the very object that didn't let her entered to the tavern that night a long time ago. When Robin was about to reach for her hand Regina lifted her face and he saw there a new renew fire in her eyes filled with light and hope, that made him smile. "I will do it." Regina said while approaching the Red Queen "I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." She took a deep breath calming her whole body that was shaking a few seconds ago. Robin stood behind her one hand on her arm "Regina are you sure about this?" Robin's worried tone made her spin around and put one hand on his cheek. "I am absolutely sure. I may let myself entered that dark part of me again but I won't stay there. As long as you are here I will come back to you. Your love right now is all that I need to keep my faith up." She smiles. Robin recognizes the truthfulness of her words and nodded.

"I am glad you decided quickly but we have to wait until tomorrow. We have to wait for a full moon but you're in luck." While talking servants entered the room. "They will show you to your quarters for the time being. If you wish to eat supper will be served in a few hours." And then she was gone. Regina and Robin spun around finding Elsa and Jefferson behind them.

"What should we do until tomorrow?" Elsa asks with a boring expression on his face.

Jefferson followed her voice, he was liking how sweet and soothing it was.

"I don't know about you three but I am going to take a stroll down memory lane. I haven't been here in a long time. Any of you three want to come with me?" At that Regina gave a grim expression which made Jefferson chuckle.

"Around Wonderland with you? No thanks." Regina crossed her arms.

Jefferson was amused for the sudden down air the queen was beginning to have.

"If I recall correctly you were the one who abandoned me here. I should be the one with the distasteful look on my face." A smirk was tattooed in to the Hatter's face immediately. Regina rolled her eyes at him. "Ah yes well you were annoying and my father was more important." Regina countered. That only made the Hatter smirk more "To kill him in the long run." He immediately regret it those words, Regina snarled at him with great force, her eyes alone could choke the air out of him. Robin quickly stepped between them taking Regina's hand to try and calm her down. She released a long sigh "Why don't you leave already? Your pressing is getting annoying." That's all Regina could say turning around and walking out of the lobby with one of the servants that was going to show her her quarters. Robin was behind her. "I don't even know why I try with her." Jefferson was frustrated; Elsa put a hand on his shoulder "Do you still want company to walk around Wonderland?" Just like that his frustration was gone and gave her a smile. He offered her a hand so she could loop her arm with his. "Your company will be most appreciated." They smiled at each other once more and they walked out of the castle.

Regina and Robin slide inside the room that prepare for them. As soon as the door was shut close behind her she felt a wave of pure emotions washed over her entire being. She moved to sit on the bed, Robin was watching her from the spot in from of the door, arms crossed, an ankle over the other. He was debating to sit beside her or to leave the room to let her to her thoughts. Regina could feel him thinking. "Don't you dare leave me alone." That snapped Robin out of is daze "I wouldn't dream of it." he smile at her push himself forward and sat down beside her. At hearing those all too familiar words she smile brightly. "I will never get tired of you saying that." She closed her eyes making the memories of the other times he had voiced those words to her. Without warning he kiss Regina, that made her eyes fluttered open for a brief moment but quickly let herself lose at the sensation of his lips on top of hers. After a few heartbeats that went on forever the parted looking for oxygen. "And I will never get tired of kissing you. If I could kiss you on forever I surely would." Regina bit her lower lip letting a slight grin adorn her face. "How come you always seem to see through all the bad things in me?" Robin took both of Regina's hands in his. "Because… I love you. I will never get tired of reminding you of my love. I've seen every part of you the good and the bad. Things aren't always black and white I know that better than anyone. I have my fair share of mistakes. I've have seen darkness just like you and that is why I know with all my heart that you are a really good person. You have seen, felt and been through so much. You are here standing successfully surviving the worst of storms. You are truly a warrior." Robin hugs Regina. "You feel everything so deeply, and because of that I know you will choose the overwhelming power of love instead of even thinking about choosing darkness once more." Regina felt fire ignite in her whole body. She didn't know if it was because of Robin's words or the way her feeling for him sway in her heart.

Regina move back to see directly into his eyes, she want to evoke every feeling, even the tiniest one. "I adore you Robin. I believe that adoration is stronger than the word love for some reason. How different my life, our lives would have turned out if I had entered the tavern that night. Maybe it was for the best." Robin puzzled his eyes at her statement. "What do you mean?" He asked. She put her hand on his cheek. "It means that if I had you wouldn't have Roland and I wouldn't have Henry. He is the only reason I never regret it everything I did because it got me the person that I love the most, the only who finally teach me how to truly love from the bottom of my broken heart." Regina rest her on Robin's chest her ear on top of his beating heart. He reaches for her cheek, puts a kiss on top of her head. "You should rest Milady." She closes her eyes and breaths in his scent. "Okay." Both of them lay on the bed drifting to dream world together.

A few hours passed by Robin and Regina were entangled together. The knock on the door was what woke Robin. Carefully he disentangled himself from Regina not wanting to wake her up. He places a kiss on her forehead and with a few strides he reaches the door. When swung open the door it reveal Will. He released a frustrated sigh.

"Can we talk?"Will asked in a low voice tone. Robin nodded and closes the door behind him.

They walk to a window that had a bench in front. Sitting down Will blurts a 'I'm Sorry' that takes Robin by surprise.

"I am sorry for betraying your trust. But I don't regret stealing the looking glass. It's true it brought a lot of pain. You were right. But at the end I was happy, I have Anastasia with me and I wouldn't trade my actions if it meant not having her." Will looked at Robin with a apologetic expression.

"Love can be such a powerful thing. I really do understand your motives. For what is worth is all forgotten." Robin stretches his hand. Will accept it.

"I do have a question for you?" Robin shot a brow up. "Ask away." He said.

"How in the world did you end up with The Great And Terrible Evil Queen?" An amuse smile tugged in Robin's mouth.

"Let me start by saying that she isn't evil not anymore. Second things happens, moment pass and soul mates find themselves even when it seem impossible."

"I am really confused." Will said. "But if you are happy that's all that matter. Anyways dinner is almost ready I suggest you come down." Will begins to stand and leave.

"Are Jefferson and Elsa in the castle?" Robin ask making Will turn around. "They just arrived." With Robin nodded and return to his chamber. When he entered Regina wasn't on the bed anymore. He look around but didn't see her. He didn't notice she was right behind her, so she cover his eyes automatically making both of them smile. "Here I thought the thief was me."He said while turning around. "You are quite stealthy Your Majesty, and I am impressed especially because you are wearing heels." She put her hands around his neck and he place his on her waist. "Something I learn from certain thief that I love." She winks. Robin gave a light kiss sucking her lips that made her want to deepen the kiss even more. They parted "Well may the next lesson be a kissing one." She was about to kiss him again when there was a knocking on the door.

"Looks like that lesson will have to wait for a while." She softly his lower lips and began to walk to the door. It showed a flustered Elsa.

"Regina do you have a moment?" Regina opened the door motioning Elsa to come in. Regina sent a quick look to Robin and he quickly understood.

"I'll be in the dining hall." Robin said giving Regina a kiss on her cheek. He closed the door behind him and Regina made her way to the bed where Elsa was sitting.

"Is everything alright?"Regina ask with a lot of concern. Elsa just shook her head not knowing where to start talking from.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Elsa mumble.

"Well you might want to start at the bengin-.." Elsa cut off Regina.

"Jefferson kissed me." Elsa yelled.

Regina's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "He what?"

"We were walking and I tripped he grab my arm and pushed me to him we were face to face and he just kissed me." Elsa face was completely red, Regina has never seen Elsa so embarrassed before. "I got two questions." Regina said. Elsa tilted her head in Regina's direction. "First one: Did you or did you not freeze him? And the second: did you like it?" Elsa eyes widen the same way Regina's did a few minutes ago. "Wow you are red as an apple in my tree." Regina started laughing and Elsa punches her lightly on her arm careful not to freeze her.

Elsa released a breath before continuing on answering Regina's questions.

"First of all no, I didn't freeze him I swear that my body didn't register any type of danger which worries me. And second is it wrong to say that I did like it?" Elsa was blushing so much that made Regina be filled with tenderness.

"No is not wrong. You are still a human being with a heart and emotions Elsa. You can't let fear of your powers control you. Besides, Jefferson is rather handsome." Regina took her hand and smile warmly at Elsa. "I know he can be quite annoying but he has really good feeling and honestly you guys got a lot in common." Regina stands up and helps Elsa to do the same.

"Thanks Regina. If you weren't here I would have lost it completely." She squeezes Regina's hand.

"I will always be here for you. Now come lets go to the dining hall I am famished." Regina began walking and when she didn't feel Elsa walking by her side she turned around. Elsa had her arm crossed and a brow shot up. "What?" Regina inquired. "You just want to see Robin." Elsa laughed and this time was Regina the one who blushed. "Ah I knew it. Didn't know that The Queen couldn't spend more than 5 minutes apart from her thief without going overly anxious." Regina rolled her eyes. "Well you are the one Frozen to that spot. What's wrong afraid to see Jefferson and start blushing to the red shade of apples again?" Regina smirked. Elsa rolled her eyes and began walking by the queen's side.

When Elsa and Regina arrive to the dining hall everyone was already seat. Regina took a seat beside Robin and Elsa besides Jefferson. Dinner went on smoothly. The Red Queen explains all the things that needed to be done for Regina to be able to ready the first piece of the pendant. She explained that the three of them had different task to be done before taking it. The one in Wonderland is filled with anger and darkness that is why only a person who known true darkness can take it, Regina understood that completely. The other two pieces depended the places that they are. When someone arrives to a realm looking for the pendants pieces the task for reaching them will change depending on the person who is looking. Dinner time passed by and Ana and Will excused themselves from the table leaving Regina, Robin, Elsa and Jefferson.

"How was your so call walk down on memory lane Jefferson?" Robin asked. Jefferson smile got Robin curious and his answer even more.

"Better that I could ever dream of." He looks at Elsa briefly and that makes her blush.

"Like an apple." Regina said while taking the glass of wine to her mouth releasing a little chuckled, Robin look at her "Pardon me?" Robin ask looking at Regina who had a smirk on her face .

Elsa was beyond nervous thanks to Regina and Jefferson and when she knocked over her glass Robin immediately click the pieces together.

"Ohh" he just said with a smile on his face. "It seems to me someone is rather smitten." Elsa and Jefferson glare at Robin who couldn't help it anymore and began to laugh. Regina joins him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jefferson said with a mischievous grin. "Anyways we should get going and rest. As soon as Regina gets the first piece we should move to another real."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But which realm are we going next." Robin inquired. Regina and Elsa shifted uncomfortable on their seats Regina looked at Elsa sad expression and it broke her heart. "We should go to the Enchanted Forest next." Regina blurted out which made Elsa face relax.

"As you wish Milady." They all got up and made their way to each of their rooms.

Robin and Regina were walking hand in the through the castle. Admiring every artwork they could find remembering the year they spent in her castle. Robin felt Regina quite distant.

"What is wrong?" he asked snapping Regina out of her reverie. She takes a deep breath trying to collect the words she wants to say.

"I was just thinking about Elsa. She really doesn't want to go to Arendelle. Going there is going to remind her of Anna her sister." They stood in front of a window admiring the clarity of the night.

"We all have to face our demons sooner or later. But what I am seeing in Elsa right now is that she is beginning to have hope. Just like you back in the Enchanted Forest, even thought you were always snapping at me." Robin put his arm around her neck and pushed Regina close to him. Regina laughed at remembering her days back in the Enchanted Forest. "Well you were or rather are an insufferable man." Regina laughs making Robin laugh as well, He love when she laugh it made her seem more light. "And you were stubborn as hell, well no, you are stubborn as hell." Regina put a hand over his heart. "Always been, always will." Her expression turned serious once more. "I really do want Elsa to be happy. Hope is not easy to feel. Especially when you spent so much time repealing it." She started to remember all the bad but quickly was overcome by all the good she has gained. "Regina hope is becoming the default setting in your heart. It's time to show it to Elsa and she also can hope. Like you did she need to take a leap of faith." Robin kissed her on top of her head. Regina still wasn't used to the affectionate touches but she clearly loved them. With that he stood up and took her hand. He guided her into her chamber. When he turned around she became rather disappointed. "You are leaving me?" she asked with a sad tone. Robin turned to her "I will only stay if you want me to. I don't want to intrude." Regina shook her head "I don't want to be alone. I want you always with me." She continues to hug him and when she stepped back gave him a kiss. "I love you." They kissed so intensely they got lost in each others arms.

_**Back in Storybrooke.**_

Everyone was at the diner discussing plans of protection and attack if it came to that. The air around the whole town was grim. While they were invested talking about everything there was a loud explosion. People began to panicked if it wasn't for David thing would have been rather worst.

"We should check out what was that loud explosion." Emma told Hook he nodded and they made there way outside. Henry began to follow them. When Emma felt someone else with the she turned around.

"Kid go inside it can be rather dangerous." Emma warned him but he wouldn't let it go.

"No, mom I want to go with you guys." Henry started walking but Emma stopped him

"Henry, Regina would kill me if something happened to you. You know I am not in the best terms with bringing her boyfriend dead wife back and all." Emma stares at Henry and he just oblige. When he was almost at the door they heard a loud cackled. The three of them were looking around to pinpoint the location of it but didn't see anyone. Then again starting cackling once more.

"Well I am rather grateful that you brought me back. Or I wouldn't been able to fulfilled a deal I made a long time ago." When Emma and Hook turned around and saw Marian they were rather surprised.

"Where is the Evil Queen and Robin? I have a gift for them." Marian had rage in her eyes and she was manipulating a dark aura in her hands.

"What the hell?" Was all that Emma could muster. Hook took her hand trying to snap her back to reality. "Bloody Hell Emma come back." He said slightly shaking her. When he notice Henry was still inside he panicked, by the look of Marian's face he could deduce that she wanted to hurt Regina and what better way to do it by hurting what she loves most, her son. "Henry go inside NOW." Hook demanded, his voice was filled with authority that made Henry oblige in a instant. When Emma heard Hook's voice again she was shocked back to reality. "Swan you have to place a protection spell on the diner. Looking at Marian she is not the sweet maid that fairy tales describe." Hook was trying to stay strong so he could give him his strength and belief to Emma. "You have to start to take control of your magic. Regina isn't here, and crocodile is busy so it is up to you. You know I believe in you a 100%." Emma nodded and began to concentrate, while she did Hook tried to distract Marian until Emma was done. "I thought Robin told she isn't evil." Hook said to Marian that only seemed to flare her rage more. "She still evil. She doesn't deserve Robin, He shouldn't have fallen in love with that monsters he is mine." She said while getting closer. Everything around her was starting to break. "Well mate he loves her. And even if you don't like it the fact remains. If you kill Regina Robin will never forgive you." Hook took a step back the darkness emanating from Marian was heavy on his body. "Why not? He did forgive her for killing me." She became emotionless for a moment. "But she didn't we change that by bringing you here." Her rage ignites again. "Well I'll just have to kill them both." A wicked grin appears on her face. "Swan… Are you done? This woman is creeping me out even more than Regina." Emma took a deep breath and flutter her eyes open. The moment she turned around to see Marian she felt all the darkness in her heart. "What happened to you?" Emma asks Marian. "Let's just say I am finally embracing my full potential." She turned around to leave. "I can sense that neither Regina nor Robin are here. When they come back inform them they have a death sentence pending over their heads." The disappear in black smoke.

"I am really starting to regret saving her." Emma said.

"Regina will be thrilled to throw some punches at her." Hook began to walk but turned around. "What were we supposed to do again?" He ask not remembering why there were outside.

"To check on the explosion but pretty sure she is the culprit of it. And I can imagine that it was at Regina's mansion." Emma answer Hook's question.

"Well lets just hope Regina and the others get back here in time before she erase Storybrooke from existence." Both of the releases a long deep breath.

"Let's cross out finger and see."


	22. Chapter 22

First encounters, second chances.

Chapter 22

**Wonderland.**

The day passed by really slow while they waited for night time to take over. Nervous thoughts lingered all around the air while they were trying to create theories in their minds of what was going to happen in the night. Robin was the most worried of all. He couldn't fathom the idea of his beautiful love surrounding herself in darkness once more, it wasn't something that he could accept just plainly and without anguish in his heart. He knows how hard was for her to get out of that ditch that has destroy the majority of her heart. When Robin woke up and didn't found Regina at his side his heart suddenly felt empty. It took him a while finding her but at last he found her at the garden watching flowers and apples tree, she had a fascination with apples.

"It is quite lonesome waking up without Your majesty at my side. For a moment there I thought that you ran away from me." Robin said with a fake tone of disdain.

Regina turned around and tilt her head, a smile crashing all over her face. That made Robin take her face in his hands and collide his lips with her. After a dash of time in the own world kissing the separated she took her hand to caress his face in the most lovingly way she could. Smiling at him and whispering her love.

"Even if I tried to run away from you no matter what path I could chose no matter how hard I try I will always be forever drawn to you. I love you Robin don't ever forget that." With that said she kissed him again. Before giving him a break to talk she continued. "I want to walk for a bit. I need air and think for a little. Would you mind if I go alone?" Robin gave her a puzzled look. "You wish to be alone?" he ask with anxious frown lines on his forehead. Regina caresses his from lines and gives him a soft look. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a while." Regina puts her arms to her side and looks down takes a deep breath standing there motionless. Robin raises her chin and gives her an understanding look. "Take all the time you need my dearest but please be careful. I love you Regina." He gives her a kiss on her forehead and automatically she closes her eyes and breaths in his smell. She looks up slowly blinks creating a smile and making her eyes shine. "I'll be back soon." She turns around and leaves.

Few hours have past ever since she left the castle grounds. Wonderland is so different from the Enchanted Forest. Everything was colorful and cheery but somehow it had a sense of dread and hollowness she couldn't put her finger on. Out of the blue she decided to teleport her self to the place that once was her mother castle, Hearts Castle. She only was there once, when she went with Jefferson to rescue her father. Looking around there a lasting smell of what she thought was her mother.

"This place is full of pain isn't it?" a voice said from behind Regina. She turned around with a fireball in place but when she saw Jefferson she stand down.

"It is being alone so difficult?" Regina inquired crossed arm and a arch brow. Jefferson began to walk to stand by her side.

"Well Your Highness… couldn't help bugging you for a while. You are never without that outlaw. He seems to be your shadow nowadays." Complete disdain while he spat out those words, he clearly didn't like Robin. Regina looks at him with curious eyes, attempting to figure out why he talked in a certain hateful way. After a moment she huffed and gave a dark smile.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous?" She begins walking to the throne where her mother use to seat but didn't dare to touch it. Knowing her mother how she did most likely it could be enchanted. The hatter approached her a took her by the elbow his face now was mere inches away. "Don't flatter yourself." His hot breath was scattered all around her face. "I am simply curious to know how that end up to be. I know you are quite amazing behind closed doors but I didn't picture you as the type to be … in love." She was a hint of lust in his words that didn't passed by Regina. She took a step back but he didn't let go on the contrary he moved closer to her until his lips brushed with hers. She pushed him back creating a big distance between them.

"What you don't think someone could actually love me?" She ask with her Evil Queen mask full on ready to attack.

Jefferson touches his lips with his thumb and gives a grin. "Nothing of a sorts. I just didn't believe that you could love someone. Especially with the lustful way you can be under the sheets." He licks the corner of his mouth turning into a bit lips masterfully. Regina rolled her eyes and sent him a death glare.

"Oh that is what this is about. You are sexually frustrated and Elsa turned you down and now you are looking for a fix in me." Regina walk to him face to face and flicks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and gives him a look of victory. "Sorry sweetie I am taken and if you didn't notice already I am truly in love." She walks away making her way to the castle doors. His next words stop her in her tracks.

"That never stopped you before and besides we had a lot of fun or have you forgotten already."

Regina turns on her heels slowly with a smile on her face.

"That is the thing I had fun but those aren't happy memories. What I have with him is more than fun and happiness… It is love, true love. He is my unlimited resource of magic and everything good. With him in my life I don't need anything else." She pushes the door opens and leaves a opened mouth Jefferson alone. Right after the door close behind her she pushes out a breath that she didn't even notice she was holding. Immediately when she did a smile graced her face and Robin's face appeared quickly in her mind. She felt the honesty of her words so deeply within her heart and soul, she truly love Robin very deeply. Missing him already she poofed out of the Castle of heart and into the Red Castle. She ran through the castle corridors and when she saw Robin that was talking with Elsa and Will she ran to his arms without warning. Robin embraced her tight but a confuse look was plastered in his face.

"Regina are you alright?" He was shocked with her actions normally she would never do such a display of affection in front of anyone but he didn't complain felt nice to him. With the same expression she gave him the night she told him that she didn't always appreciate things "I've never been better." She hugs her tight. "OH. I take it that your walk alone was quite productive." She stands back a gives him a laugh the most honest and beautiful one he has ever heard. They were looking at each other intensely and it was Elsa clearing her throat that broke the spell befalling the both of them.

"Well Regina seems to me that you finally broke free of what was anchoring you down." With a smile on her face Regina took Elsa hand "You have no idea." Regina simply stated. "Oh and I discovered something on my little excursion but I better make sure if it works before saying to you guys." Regina turns to Will "Where is The Queen I think it's time to get the piece of the pendant."

Will turned to look at the Queen "But we have to wait to nightfall." Will stated not understanding anything.

"Not necessarily." Regina turns to Robin and looks at him expectantly. When he looked into her eyes it was like reading her soul. For the first time their souls connected and he could feel every bit of her emotions and he quickly understood what she was going for. He beam at her. "Of course." He just said. Will and Elsa were really confuse. "I'll explain in a moment. Can you tell the queen we are ready?" Will compel but with a confuse expression. Elsa couldn't stand not knowing. "Would you mind explaining was going in on?" Elsa asked but when Regina was about to answer Jefferson enter the long corridor. Regina huffed quietly while he was approaching the group. When he arrives Elsa told him what Regina wanted to do. "Weren't we supposed to wait to nightfall?" The Hatter inquire looking at Regina with an expression that Robin couldn't read but didn't like in the least. With a rolled of her eyes she continue to explain. "Recent events made me realize something really important." Regina looks at Jefferson who clearly had tension towards her and again Robin didn't like it what so ever. "It's not a matter of full moon or night time. It's a matter of the mood of the pendant. If you talk to it in the night you will most likely have to surrender to the darkness of your heart because for pendant that is what it means nighttime but…" she left her words short to see if someone understood and apparently the only one who did was Robin "In the day time you the pendant will take light over darkness." Regina happy expression plastered all over her face when Robin finished her explanation. After minutes of pondering Elsa and Jefferson implied quickly at her words. They spent a little while talking waiting for the Red Queen and Will to appear. When they finally did Regina approach the Queen. "Why didn't you tell I had a choice?" Regina pry at the queen with a not so amuse look on her face. The Queen simply shook her head "Because you were the one who needed to question it. Yes I knew but normally people with a lot of darkness in their hearts chose the night to cover all their pain." Ana turned around. "Follow me. I'll take you to the pendant's chamber." The group follows her and she showed them the door. "This door will lead to the pendant only those who seek it should enter but only one should answer the question. Your Majesty since you were the one who was going to take on the task originally and the one who discovered the hidden task you should be the one answering. Remember to be honest and sincere." With a wave of her hand the door opened revealing a floating item in the middle. In the walls there scribbles and ancients text not easy to read. Most of them were drawings of people from the past that have tried to take the pendant but because they failed they were engrave to the wall to remind others of their failure. Regina, Robin, Elsa and Jefferson entered the room and the door close on its own. Regina walked closer to the center feeling the overwhelming energy that the pendant was creating. It was like a wave of millions emotions closing in on her. She felt the need to cry, laugh, rage and any other emotion she could register. Robin felt in his soul the wave she was feeling so he went to her and put one hand on her arm and whisper in her ear that she could do it. At the moment his voices pierce into her mind tranquility washed over her and that was when a voice over took the room calling her name. She drift of closer to the center.

"You have been doubting something in the past few days?" The voice ask without any type of emotion attached to it.

"Yes, I have." Regina simply said.

"And what it was?"

"My relation with Robin." Regina said while turning around to see the hurt on his face.

"Why is that?" the voice asked.

"I was afraid." Regina said walking closer to Robin and taking his hand. "I was afraid that one day he would wake up hating me. That he would use the Evil moniker to hurt. I was afraid that he didn't love me and what I was more afraid of was hurting him." Robin touched her face but before he could muster any words the voice spoke again.

"And why aren't you afraid anymore?"

Regina mirrors herself into Robin's eyes. "Because… This is more than just love. Robin and I are two pieces of the same soul. Even when I tried to run away the universe conspired to put him in my path again. My heart has been broken for such a long time but when he came into my life the pieces of my very existence began to reassemble once more. I have felt an overwhelming sadness and hatred, I have felt it running through every spec of my blood that run through my veins. But with him I've learned to let go of them. I let myself embrace a new type of feelings, filled with light and hope. So whenever I close my eyes I don't stare at the depths of hollowness like I once did a depth that I stupidly I called home. I now see the faces of three people that I have come to care with every part of me, the people that have teach me how to truly love, Henry, Roland and Robin. And it is to them that I surrender my heart to. It is for them that I will gladly give my life for. For the first time in forever I am not afraid to let love in. For the first time I'm not afraid of walking forward and letting the grasp in my heart loosely. I was reborn when I held my son for the first time and I was reborn again the moment Robin and Roland came into my life. I can proudly say that I am like the phoenix. I don't want a happy ending anymore. I want everyday to be a new beginning. I realize that happy endings is not suited for me because my second chance in love and happiness is a never ending on for me." Regina and Robin never broke eye contact while she was talking. Both of them had burning tears on their faces.

A bright light shone across the whole room after that it turned into a tiny beam that rested on Regina's hand. There it was the first part of the pendant. The relief in everyone face was evident. The door opened and Jefferson and Elsa left the room leaving Robin and Regina alone.

They locked into the most of sincere kisses they have ever felt. Regina was light and happy and for the first time all the darkness she felt was chased away.

"I don't know what to say Regina. Your words have render me speechless." Robin just hugged as tight he could not even noticing he was taking away her air. After she said his name low he made the embrace less tight but he didn't want to let go, not now, not ever.

"You have to say anything. I can feel everything in my heart and in my soul. I love you Robin Hood and that is something that I wish to feel forever and I want you by my side forever." Regina said to his ear.

Robin broke their embrace and looked at her in the eyes. In a blink of an eye he was on his knee looking at her in pure adoration.

"Regina Mills will you do me the honor of being my wife?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys. Sorry for the short chapter. I had an accident yesterday and have a mild concussion. So Writing was kinda difficult. I am feeling better now so I'll try to update soon. Thanks for all the support. I tried to answer some question that were left for me in the reviews. Hopefully I shine a light in your doubts. Your opinion is really important so If you want to ask me something send a message her or tweet me at : FeatherMermaid Hope you like this short chapter. **

First encounters, Second chances.

Chapter 23

**Storybrooke.**

"**Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil." **

Storybrooke was more gloomier than ever. The darkness blocking the passage to the forest was growing thicker. The town was being cover in darkness. The Charming had to round up everyone until the Mayor office for safety. Mr. Gold provided a protection spell. Everyone was stuck inside until Regina, Robin, Elsa and Jefferson return. Everyone was restless, impending doom will do that to you. Henry was playing with Roland trying to entertain him. The little boy been a wrecked of emotions since he notice that his papa, mama and his Gina wasn't there. He kept asking for them Henry didn't know what to say to him. Finally he fell asleep a bit of relief washed over him but he knew well that in the morning it was going to start all over again. He walked towards Emma to which he gave a hug.

"What was that for?" Emma asked with a surprise tone. Truth is Henry hasn't talked to her much since she brought Marian back to Storybrooke thing that now was a clear mistake.

"I wasn't being a good son. I am sorry Mom." Emma kissed on top of his head.

"Don't worry kid. I understand, you were sad to see Regina hurt. You love her" Henry gave another hug.

"Do you think she will return?" Emma looked at Henry curiously.

"This is Regina we are talking about kid. She will return because you and Roland are here." Emma tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You should go to bed. You need to be rested for tomorrow. Roland only haves you right now and he need an older brother to look up for him." Henry nodded.

"I really hope that they return soon I really miss mom." He gave Emma kiss and went to join Roland for bed.

Emma went to join her parents, Hook, Rumple, Belle and some of Robin's merry man that manage to get out of the forest. Everyone had different type of expression that couldn't be read easily. She stood beside Hook who took her hand to reassure that everything was going to be alright, they always make it so.

"How much time do you think they'll take Gold?" Emma looked at Gold that invested in his conversation with his wife. When he looked at Emma he gave an I don't know look that was becoming the only thing everyone could muster. She felt powerless.

"I don't get it." This time was Snow who talked. Everyone looked at her and she continued talking.

"I don't get how I don't remember Marian. I remember every single person that had help me and her presence in my memories evades me." Snow put a hand on her forehead trying to retrieve the memories that just didn't exist.

"Well it's clear that she isn't the person she says she is. That bloody woman is even more cuckoo than Regina." Hook said embracing Emma. He felt her demeanor change after asking the initial question that started this conversation.

"Well that much is clear. But she may be the person she claims to be or otherwise why would she want to hurt Robin as well." This time was David who talked. He had baby Neal perfectly tuck in his arms.

"The phrase There's more than meets the eye describe her at this moment. We need to find out what drives and what made her chose darkness. Those are the question that will provide us with her weakness." Gold simply stated.

"We don't have one threat with have two remember?" Emma said while breaking her embrace with Hook.

"Maybe they are working together. What are the odds that she suddenly have this dark powers." Snow said looking at Gold.

"It's possible. Rasputin always looked for people that were desperate enough to seek the dark arts to resolve their problems and right now for Marian her biggest problem is…" Snow cut Gold off.

"Regina."

"Exactly dearie. This made her a perfect target for Rasputin. We need to find a way to contain Marian I am absolutely sure she is the culprit of the darkness in town." Gold was looking through his vast knowledge in his brain.

"Yes. We need to buy some time for Regina and the others." Emma just said.

**Wonderland.**

"Robin I… I…" Regina couldn't find the words to express how happy she felt to his proposal. Who would have thought that Robin Hood would propose to her in Wonderland one of the places she hated the most but it didn't matter. She saw this as a way to make in the worst of places contain beautiful memories. She cup his face and with a tear on her face she answered his question. "Yes Robin. I would love to be your wife and spend the rest of my waking days at your side." Robin stood up and quickly lifted Regina of her feet. Whirling her around while she giggled. He loved the sound and he wanted to hear it every day of his life. After a while of sharing an embrace the broke it off to gaze at each other's eyes.

"I love you." They both said in unison to which they both chuckled.

Jefferson clear his throat making the newly engage couple look.

"If you are done with you love fest we need to leave Wonderland. We already have what we need." He gives a bit of a scowl and turns around and leaves the room once more.

"Is it me or he doesn't like the fact we are together." Regina gave him an amuse look.

"So you caught that." Robin peek her lips.

"It was impossible not to." She kiss him back.

"He is right we should go. Next time the forsaken land of the Enchanted Forest." With that Robin takes Regina's hand and walks out of the room.

Outside Elsa, Jefferson, Will and Ana were waiting for them. Elsa notices Regina glow and couldn't help to smile and be happy for her friend. Regina talked to Ana and thank her for all her help and hospitality. They said their goodbyes.

"Jefferson if you would do the honors." He oblige and quickly swirl his hat.

"Where to?" Jefferson asked.

"My castle." Regina said with a smirk.

**Enchanted Forest.**

The first thing they notice the distinct forest smell that lingered in the castle. The smell that Robin's Merry man brought in the year they spent there. Cascade of memories rushed to Regina and Robin and they couldn't help and smile. All the constant banters between them, the glances they stole from across the room, the kisses they share when no one was looking and the way they just fitted perfectly in each other's.

"We should rest for a while. I'll go to the library. We don't know where the next part of the pendant is is or what task we should complete to get it. You are to roam the castle just DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Regina stress her last words "Things might be… Enchanted." With that she turned around making her way to the library. Elsa went behind her. When Jefferson was about to embark in a journey of his own Robin called to him.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What is your problem with me?" Robin asked arm crossed waiting for an answer.

"What makes you think I have a problem with you? You and the queen sure share that trait of flattering yourselves too much." Jefferson said between gritted teeth.

"Well it seems to me that you are quite green with jealousy." Robin chuckled at his own words.

Jefferson rolled his eyes at the thief's words.

"You know I had her first." Jefferson smirk, trying to pry a violent reaction to which he was disappointed.

"I do believe Regina is not an object which it was the way you and others treated her." Robin said putting his arm to his side and taking a step close to the hatter.

"Well she isn't a saint she did the same. How can you love a monster like her?" Jefferson was indulging himself in this conversation. At his words Robin clenches and unclenches his fist fighting the urge to connect a punch in his face.

"I know her past that doesn't stop me from loving her. She is not that person anymore." Robin took a breath calming his wildly beating heart.

"How can you be so sure?" Jefferson ask curiously.

"Because I see it every day in her eyes. I see her struggle to maintain herself in the light. She fights the darkness every day. Her resiliency and her flaws makes her the owner of my heart." With that Robin turns around and follows the path that he knew to well. The library where they spend most of their times together.

When Jefferson arrive to the library and saw Regina and Elsa involved in a conversation. He lean against the door friend while he watched the two woman laugh. After a while of observing how well they got along, almost like sister he entered the room with heavy foot steps so they could know that he was there.

"Congratulations Robin. I hope you two can be very happy." Elsa gave him a huge grin.

"Thanks Elsa. I will make my life mission making the queen of my heart happy." Regina blushed at his words and smile. Elsa took a glimpse at her friends that was beaming with happiness.

"Good because if you don't I'll give a faith worse than death." Elsa words came dark but with playfulness. Robin faked offense with a hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't dream of making her unhappy."


	24. Chapter 24

First encounters, Second Chances.

Chapter 24

** "People often run away from pain that's our sense of self preservation kicking in. Truth is pain should be welcome from time to time because no matter how numb you may feel pain is the thing that makes you see that you are alive." **

_**Enchanted forest.**_

Being back in the Enchanted Forest brought a lot of memories to the surface more specific memories from that year where she though she didn't anything worth to live for, how wrong was Regina back then. Watching Robin at her side helping her again to save the lives of the people that matter made her feel that more hopeful for the future. With him at her side she felt that everything in the world was possible. There was no doubt in her mind that he was truly her soul mate. It was morning and outside the castle walls was a storm brewing. They couldn't leave the castle until it cleared out and especially since they didn't know where to look, so it was time to continue with the research. Robin, Regina and Elsa were going through books in her library. The quicker they found what they needed the quicker they could return to Storybrooke. After hours of searching through books and stole glances the three of them were interrupted by Jefferson whom was absent since they arrive to the castle. The three of them turned to see when Jefferson opened the doors to the library. He didn't move from his place, he just searched with his eyes until they fell on Regina.

"Regina, can we talk?" Jefferson asked. Regina was relentless at first remembering what happened in Wonderland but agreed after a few minutes of pondering. She looked at Robin and he gave her a smile to which she returned. She then looked at Elsa that had a confuse expression on her face. Regina put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze lightly quickly leaving her side and following Jefferson down the until they reach her quarter.

After a few seconds of silence Regina was growing impatience. "If this is another attempt to bed I am warning…" Jefferson cut her off before she could finish her train of thought.

"No is not. Actually I wanted to apologize for that. Wasn't very 'gentleman' of my part." Jefferson turned around to look at her in the eyes. She saw the sincerity of his words there to which she nodded in understanding but she still had the curiosity of why he did what he did.

"I accept your apology. But I want to know why you even tried?" Regina didn't mask her curiosity, it was plastered all over her face.

Jefferson swallowed hard. "I really don't know." He said but Regina didn't buy it.

"Now that I don't believe. Be honest." Regina said in a calm matter.

The hatter gave her an incredulous look. "Our relationship has never been base on honesty Regina." He continues to sit. Regina registered his words and internally agrees with them. It's true they been deceiving each other ever since they met and it was only logical that he seen that was the only constant in their relation.

"Point taken, I think it's time for a change. Don't you think?" Regina proceeded to sit beside him look at the blank space in front of them.

"I think it's a little late for that." Jefferson looks at her. "I think it is never to late. One of the things I've learned so far is that change is always good." Regina countered. To her words Jefferson arch a brow and turned again to see that blank space he was trying to fill in front of him. After a while he took a deep breath "I am confused." Regina looked at him clearly confuse herself. "I am confused because of Elsa." Then everything clicked in Regina's head. For so long Jefferson been alone with only his daughter, the daughter that she took away for 28 years to which now she feel so bad about. Being away from Henry was the hardest thing for her. Jefferson never again love another woman and it was understandable that he felt conflicted. Heck Regina was the same way the moment she met Robin. "You are confused because you might like her?" Jefferson closed his eyes looking for answers in his head. "Is not that I might. It's that I do and that confuses me. For so long I haven't felt attracted to anyone, Not even you. No offense." Regina huffed. "None taken." Regina simply said. The hatter continue, "With you and me was only physical. But Elsa makes me feel something I long forgotten and I don't know how to describe. So I tried take that away and well… the rest you know." Regina nodded in understanding. "Jefferson take it from me don't run away. I've been doing that all my life and I just made mistake and even more mistakes. Not running away from Robin brought me joy and happiness. Don't deny that to yourself, and don't deny it to Grace I am pretty sure she wants you to be happy." Regina got up and offered him a hand "You will never know unless you give it a try. Take a leap of faith." Jefferson analyzed Regina's words carefully. He needed to take a chance but it wasn't that easy for him. He took Regina's hand. "I'll try."

Right after Regina left with Jefferson to talk Elsa became the busiest of bees. Going through books fasters that Robin have ever seen. After a while he notice Elsa was taking chunks of breaths as in trying to calm herself. Robin approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. It startled her making the room colder for a moment. When she saw Robin's face she quickly stand down. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned throughout his features. Elsa looked at him and pondered the idea of lying but when she saw into his eyes she immediately thought that he would see through her if she did. "No, I'm not okay. But that doesn't matter now, we got things to do." She turned her head to the shelve in front of her. Robin shocks his head. "It's important because you are distracted and for what I have gather in the past 15 minutes alone it is eating your insides." Elsa turned around and her sad expression made Robin want to help in whatever way he could. He raises a knowing brow which made her breath heavily. "I feel conflicted and confuse." Robin sat down and motion Elsa to do the same. She continue talking when he nodded. "It is Jefferson. One moment he kisses me and the other he is colder than ice which is ironic because I am the one who suppose to be the cold one." It wasn't a shock to Robin knowing about the kiss it was obvious that something was happening. He thought about the conversation with Jefferson the day before and something clicked in his head. "Did you talk to him about?" Robin asked. Elsa huffed "And what make seem that I am desperate. No thanks Robin I am good." Robin gave her a amuse smile. "There's nothing wrong in asking a question. You might be surprise with the answer." Robin took her hand and continues talking. "What is it that you are afraid off? That you might have feelings for him? Closing yourself to the possibility of something good happening will be your anchor, it won't let you reach happiness. We need to take risk Elsa. I risked my heart but it got me Regina and I couldn't be happier." Elsa shook her head. "It's different Robin. You and Regina are soul mates, meant to be together. I hardly know Jefferson." Robin smiled. "That is the beauty of it. You'll get to discover new things. Regina and I may be soul mates but I don't know everything about her and it makes me happy when I discover something new about her. I love every part of her." Robin stood up and faced her. "Take a chance. You got nothing to lose and so much to gain. And if you fall Regina and I will be here to catch. You are not alone anymore." Elsa smiled widely and got up. "Thank you Robin. That means a lot to me." She hugs Robin and in that same moment Regina and Jefferson entered the library.

"Well did I miss something?" Regina ask motioning to Robin and Elsa a hint of jealousy in her voice that didn't go unnoticed. Elsa smirked. "Oh relax Regina I was thanking him." She directs her gaze to Jefferson. "Can we talk?" Both Elsa and Jefferson said at the same time. That made Regina and Robin laughed. When both nodded the left the library.

Regina approaches Robin putting her hands around his neck. "What was Elsa thanking you for?" She asked looking intensely into his eyes. Robin licked his lips and looked directly to hers. "She was confuse and I just talked to her." Regina cock her head to the side. "What about Jefferson?" He asked and Regina peck his lips before answering. "He was apologizing to me. And like Elsa he was just confuse." Robin brows shoot up. "Apologizing for what?" Regina breathe deeply. "wellll… remember my little excursion in Wonderland that I wanted to be alone." Robin nodded. "I went to my mother's castle and he apparently followed me there. He tried to hit on me…" Regina felt Robin tensed immediately. "What did he do?" was he ask, strangely enough didn't sound mad. "He kissed me. But I shrugged it off." Suddenly his clutch Regina into his chest. "Robin… You know well that I love you only you?" His head was at the crock of her neck and she felt him nod. "Trust me when I say he will never try it again." Robin step back and looked into her eyes. "He better not. I got a bow and arrow that never misses it mark." Regina smile and hugged him tight. "I don't want to lose you." Regina said without letting him go he clutch to her tighter. "And I don't want to lose you. Thanks for telling me the truth." Regina closed her eyes. "Always.".

_**Storybrooke.**_

Daniel was walking in the little space they had left. The darkness was quickly approaching. His thoughts went to Regina. Wishing that she and the others were safe and that they could return soon. He was walking towards the edge where the darkness lay. He notice someone standing there. When he got close he saw Marian. Her expression was of pure madness and hate and she kept repeating to herself that Regina needed to die soon. Daniel carefully got close not wanting to startle her, just talk.

"Hello." He said softly from a safe distance. She watches him standing there but didn't reply to him. He took a step more. "You are Marian, right?" He asked wanting to see a reaction from her. After a few minutes he got a little closer. "I don't know if you remember me. I am Daniel I'm…" Marian cut him off before he could muster another word or rather the name she was hating so much at the moment. "Do not name her. I know who you are. I do not wish to speak to you." Daniel took a breath and got a little bit more near to her. "We don't have to talk about her. But I do believe you need someone to talk you, it is not good to keep emotions bottle up." Marian scolded at him. "My emotions are not for you to know nor understand." Daniel licked his lips nervously. "Maybe they are not but I care enough to know. No one deserves to be drown in hate." Marian laughed wickedly. "You should tell you dear 'Regina' that." Daniel cock his head to the side. "She already learned that lesson thanks to her son. You have a son as well. Aren't you not thinking on the toll all of this can have on him?" Marian expression soften at the mention of her dear baby boy. "He doesn't even know who I am. He only wants the evil queen" Daniel moved closer and now he stands in front of her. "That's because you are denying him the gift of having his mother. Letting darkness in your heart and soul will drive you away from him." He took her hand and was shocked to feel his soft hand in her, soothing and calming and such warmth that ran freely throughout her body. "Darkness is what will give me what I want. Regina dead and Robin at my side." Daniel gave her a sad smile. "Killing Regina won't make Robin love you like he once did. You are still a part of his that no one can take it away." Marian opened her eyes wide. "How can you be so calm? Robin is taking away the woman you love?" Daniel smile genuinely to her. "I died was brought back again but I wasn't the same I told her to love again and it makes me happy that she did. I could never take away her happiness. I know I can love again, because the beauty about love is that you find it in the most unexpected of places." Marian was taken aback with his words. When she was about to reply to his words another voice pierced through the air. When Marian saw someone approaching them she disappear.

Tinkerbell approach Daniel. "Are you crazy Daniel? What the hell where you doing talking to that maniac of a person?" Tinkerbell cried out trying to catch her breath from running. Daniel put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze it lightly. Tink she is still human and worries about her child I think we can save her from the darkness." Tinkerbell looked at him strangely. "Daniel I don't know." Daniel looked at her "We can try. You did the same for Regina." Tink arch a brow "You know about that?" He nodded. "Well it didn't go well the first time with Regina." Daniel smiled at her. "But in the end she found love didn't she?" Tinkerbell cock her head. "Yes, but the person she loves is Robin and I do not want to take that away from Regina she is finally in a happy place amidst the situation right now." Daniel took a deep breath. "We don't have to do that. The only thing we need to remind her off is her love for Roland."

_**Enchanted Forest**_

"I am beginning to think that the other part of the medallion isn't here." Regina told Robin while they continue reading book after book. Robin stood behind her hands on her shoulder and massaging her. "Patience my love something will cross our paths." Regina moves her head to the side enjoying Robin's hands "We don't have time and you know it. I am pretty sure I missed something." Robin puts his had into Regina's ear level and whispers softly. "Just close your eyes and breath." Regina turned her head to look at him. "There's no time for Yoga Robin. And I don't feel my brain malformed." Robin licks his lips. "Shhh… Just do it." Regina rolled her eyes and proceeded to do as he asked. "Your eyes are closed?" Regina nodded. When she confirmed it he quickly pressed his lips to her neck. Kissing her ever so slow and masterfully. He move his lips to her shoulder. Regina moan moving her head to the side leaving him more access. "I think is hardly the time for that Robin." Regina said in a whisper. Robin made her stand up of her chair and quickly pressed her against him. She was still giving her back to him. One of his hand was on her hair and the on the side under Regina's blouse feeling her skin with his hand. He continue trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. Making her moan even more. At her response he smile against her skin. He turned Regina around pressing her tight against him and capturing her mouth stealing a kiss like the thief he is. Her hands capture his hair immediately, the sensation of ownership Regina was showing made him pressed her even closer if that was even possible. They kissed in a long and hungry kiss. Their tongues were battling out for power. They got into the kiss losing themselves to time. After a few moments they heard someone clear his throat.

"Really a castle full of rooms and you have to display you clear desire in the library?" Jefferson inquire playfully making Elsa chuckled. When she did he looked at her and smile. Regina and Robin quickly got separated. Robin was the first to talk. "I was just trying to inspired my queen." Regina looked at hima bit her lip. "OH that was what were you doing?" She asked arching a brow. Robin just smirked at her question. Elsa took a few steps towards changing the subject. "Did you find something?" Elsa inquire quickly. "No. And I am pretty sure we missed something." Elsa looked at her pondering "Regina. Is it possible that the other 2 pieces of the medallion aren't even here or Arendelle?" Regina looked at her "That twisted little imp." Jefferson and Robin looked at Regina like she grew another head. Elsa quickly understood her. "He just needed us out of the way." Elsa simply said. Robin and Jefferson were still at lost. "Will you both be kind enough to explain?" Robin asked and Jefferson hum in agreement. Regina turned to him. "Gold already have 2 parts out of three. He just needed the one in Wonderland which we got. But he wanted to send us other realms to give him time." Jefferson cocked his head to the side. "Time for what?" He asked. Regina turned to him. "Time to talk to Rasputin."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

**"You can have it all, just not all at once."**

_**Storybrooke**_

Darkness crept every tiny corner of the whole town. Everyone was gathered at the town hall anxiously waiting for some good news that didn't came anytime soon. Much of the town's people were losing hope and others hang on to it like a life line. There were heavy moments of silence that were breaking people spirits. Snow and David didn't know what else to do to keep the moral up.

"It is getting hard to keep everyone calm." Snow said cradling baby Neal in her arms. David kisses her forehead.

"I know. But we have to continue trying at least until Regina and the others get here." David put both of his hands in Snow shoulder.

"I hope they are well." Snow sigh.

The door to the town hall open revealing Tink and Daniel that were approaching the Prince and Princess.

"We may have a way to stop Marian at least." Daniel said with hope in his eyes. Tink nodded to the princess that had a quizzically look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Snow ask. Tink and Daniel looked at each other before directing their eyes to the princess.

"We have to make her remember." Snow narrowed her is not understanding.

"I am afraid that I quite not follow. She has all of her memories. She knows about Regina and Robin. So I really don't understand what you are trying to say." David said still having his hands on top of Snow's shoulders.

"Not her memories but her feelings." Tink said in an annoyed tone. Daniel notices it and continue explaining what they meant. "We have to make her remember her feeling more specifically her feeling for Roland. She is hurting because Robin loves Regina. When I talked to her about Roland she somewhat calmed down" Snow and David widen their eyes and at the same time said "You What?" Daniel release a breath. "I talked to her not more than 15 minutes ago. She was standing at the edge of the darkness waiting for Robin and Regina and repeating many times that they needed to pay."

"How do you propose we do that?" Snow asked them both.

Tink and Daniel looked at each other with caution. Snow wasn't going to like their plan.

"Roland needs to speak with Marian." It was Tink who spoke.

"No. Do you want Regina to take off my head? She may be good and all but when it comes to her children she is a lioness." Snow said. Tink chuckled at Snow comparison to a lion. Snow tilt her head. "Did I said something funny."

Tinkerbell shook her head. "No. It just that the term lion implied to Regina brings memories. But right now that isn't the important thing. Marina still is Roland's mother she have a right to talk to him. Besides he won't be alone. Emma and Daniel can be by their side." Snow gave a curious look to Tink. "Daniel?" She asked. Tink smile a little. "Well he was able to talk to her without attacking. She trust Daniel to some degree we need to take advantage of it."

"If we are doing this we need to do it right. We have to prepare Roland first." David said. Snow gave him a disapproving look but he ignored it. "We need to find a way to lure her in." David. Tinkerbell and Daniel nodded.

"I do not like this in the slight less. Robin and Regina aren't going to like it." Snow said turning around and walking to Emma, Henry and Roland.

"Maybe Rumple can help us with that part." Tinkerbell said looking around searching for the Dark One. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Honestly I haven't seen him today." David just said.

The forest was so dark, now more than ever. Although darkness was never a problem for him. He felt everything so familiar. He still crave it, still crave the power that came with it.

"I know you are following me dearie." Rumple said cane in his hand and leaning against the well where all the darkness was coming from.

"Good to know you haven't lost your touch Rumplestiltkin." Rasputin voice came from behind but he didn't flinch, didn't acknowledge it.

"Some things are hard to lose." Rumple said putting the cane in front of him both hands on it.

"I agree with that statement. So tell me. To what I own the pleasure of you presence." Rasputin stands at his side. Staring at the dark patches in front of him.

"I want to know what are you really after?"

"I have been clear about my desires Rumple. Unlike you I don't have hidden agendas." Rasputin said in a neutral tone. "I will get the two queens cast the curse."

"Well you have a problem there dearie. They are no longer in this realm." Rasputin laughed to Rumple's words.

"I know that and I know what they are looking for. You have 2 parts of the medallion but even if you complete it neither Regina nor Elsa will be able to use it. As long as they have darkness in their hearts the Phoenix pendant will be just a relic." He walks forward and turns to see Rumple. "I thought you were better than this Rumple. The mighty dark one doesn't know what the next move is."

"You honestly believe that?" Rumple asked. "I have learned a lot from the people that surround me. People change." Rumple stood tall.

"Well my dear Rumple. People may change but you still the same. Tell me have you told Belle that the dagger she have is fake." Gold's demeanor changed.

"That is none of your concern. I just came to let you know that you are going to be stopped."

"The dark one giving ultimatum that is rich. Don't worry, I am not going to fail. You see I have leverage. You are going to pay for taking what doesn't belong to you." With that he disappears in black smoke.

_**Enchanted forest.**_

Elsa and Jefferson stood at the castle doors waiting for Regina and Robin. Being alone made both of them feel weird and awkward but they couldn't deny how much they felt attracted to one another.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked rubbing his hands waiting for her response.

Elsa tilt her head. "Sure."

Jefferson swallowed hard. "Why don't you want to go back to Arendelle?"

Elsa looked at him for a few seconds before answering his question. "Brings back way to many memories. Being there without my sister hurts a lot. I was naïve and because of that I lost the person I love the most." Jefferson took her hand and squeezes it lightly. That gesture made Elsa's heart swell. "I have a question for you as well." The hatter scrunched his brow together in question but nodded letting her know it was okay. " Elsa stood in front of him watching straight in his eyes. "Why did you kiss me?" That took Jeff by surprise even though he knew that she was going to ask eventually. He took a deep breath before answering. "Honestly? I don't know. The only thing I know is that kiss made me feel more emotions in one minute that I have felt in the past 30 years." Elsa blushed at his answer. She couldn't muster words so he continue talking. "I want to keep feeling them. I want to keep kissing you every day. Being with you feels right. Feels perfect." Elsa breathe hitch. Every word she could think of died in her throat. Since she couldn't talk without making a fool of herself she took a few steps towards Jefferson cup his face and kissed him. They felt an army of butterflies in their stomachs.

Robin and Regina were watching them in awe.

"I feel bad of breaking the moment." Said Robin one arm over Regina's shoulders. She rested her head on his chest.

"Me either but we have to go to Storybrooke." Regina said in a sad tone.

"I believe that is enough public display of affection." Regina said walking down the stair Robin following behind. Elsa and Jefferson broke up the kiss abruptly.

"That is rich coming from you. Ever since we left Storybrooke you've openly declaring your affection towards the thief." Jefferson said in a playful tone to which Elsa chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes to his comment.

Robin took Regina by the waist and pulled her close to him so he could plant a kiss upon her lips.

"Her Majesty can't help it. I am irresistible to her." Regina arch a brow and took a step back. "Humble much dear? Your ego is going to get the best of you." Regina bit her lip and winked at his direction. "Shall we leave? The Enchanted Forest is taking my spirit down." Jefferson nodded. "You know the drill." And with that he threw his hat. "Storybrooke here we come."

_**Storybrooke**_

They arrived in front of the town hall. Regina was taking in her surroundings. The darkness claimed the majority of the town. The only safe place was Town Hall.

"We should let everyone know we are here." Said Robin. Regina, Elsa and Jefferson nodded and made their way to the door. When Robin had his hand on the door knob someone called his named. He turned around and saw Marian.

"So you finally decided to come back to Storybrooke." Marian said appearing in black smoke. Robin was taken aback to her sudden appearance specially her using magic.

"Marian…" He was going to ask something but she cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything. I know what are you wondering but I don't feel like explaining myself to you. Robin you have disappointed me choosing the evil queen over me, your wife" Robin cringed at the term Evil.

"She is not evil Marian."

Marian clench her first and conjured a black ball to attack Regina. Robin noticed and stood in front of her.

"Go inside and explain what we found out with the others." Robin said. Elsa and Jefferson obliged but Regina didn't move. "Regina go." It was a command but she didn't want to go.

"No. I'm not leaving you with this maniac. I am sorry Robin she may be your wife and all but she is clearly not in a good place." Regina took his hand. "Besides if we are going to get marry we need to start on doing everything together." Regina smiled at him.

"You are so stubborn." Robin said lacing his fingers with her. "You as well." Regina countered.

"That is sweet and all but how are you supposed to marry her if you still linked to me?" Marian laughed wickedly Regina could only roll her eyes to her.

"Doesn't matter. I am going to kill her and you are going to be with me again Robin. We can be a happy family like we always wanted." Marian transported herself in front of Robin. "Remember for better or for worst. This is only a phase more."She kissed him and left.

"Well this isn't the Maid Marian I kept reading in Henry's books." Regina said annoyed by the kiss Marian gave Robin. He turned around to see Regina who clearly had anger in her features.

"I am surprise just like you. I won't allow anything to separate us." Robin hugged Regina tight. "We should go inside I really want to see Roland." Regina nodded and they entered.

When they entered the hall everyone eyes fell on them. Snow, Emma and David where sitting in a corner talking strategies. Daniel and Tink were with Henry and Roland entertaining them. Jefferson was introducing Grace to Elsa. When Henry and Roland saw them go through the door they ran to their parents.

"Mom, Robin."

"Papa, Gina."

The boys yelled as they ran to embraced them. Robin crouch to his knees to receive his son hug. Regina opened her arms to receive Henry.

"I missed you so much mom. I was so afraid that you wouldn't come back." Henry said without letting her go, he was afraid that she would evaporate. A tear rolled down Regina's eye.

"I missed you as well my little prince. I love you Henry." She said. Closing her eyes shut breathing in her son scent. Robin stood up with Roland in his arms.

"I missed you too Gina. I was a brave knight like you told me." Roland said holding his head high proudly.

"I bet you were my little knight." She kissed Roland's cheek.

"Henry always kept me company like a big brother." Roland said happily, having Henry made him happy.

Henry took a step back and smiled at Regina. "I hope he wasn't a handful?" Robin asked "No. contrary he was a really good boy." Henry said nonchalantly.

Snow, Tink, David, Daniel, Emma and Hook approached them after giving them time with Roland and Henry.

"How are you both?" Snow asked. Regina smiled at her, an honest smile. "We are fine, Thanks for the concern." Snow took Regina's hand and smiled at her.

"You seem different." Emma noted to which everyone began to looked at Regina and agreed with Emma. Regina looked at the with an arch brow.

"I'm still the same." Regina said.

Tink looked at Regina. "No no. Emma is right you seem different. You are almost…" Daniel cut her off.

"Glowing." Daniel smiled at her and quickly notices the sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, glowing." Tink confirmed. "It can only mean 1 of 2 things. Or maybe both." Regina and Robin looked at the fairy that had a smirked on her face. Everyone else follow to do them same.

"Well spit it out Tink." Emma said clearly annoyed.

Tink huffed. "Marry or Pregnant." Regina widen her eyes in disbelief at her fairy friend words.

"Is there something I should know?" Robin asked playfully. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. If I was with child you would be the first to know. And why would you think that Tink? " Tinkerbell squeal in delight when Regina didn't deny the other option.

"So you that means… Robin proposed." Everyone gasped at Tink's words.

Robin and Regina gaze each other.

"So much for keeping it a secret." Robin said laughing. Regina shook her head. "It seems that way."

Regina said matter of factly.

Everyone began asking questions about their trip and about how Robin proposed. Regina was getting annoyed by the people that kept insisting on knowing detail of something personal and special for her. Snow and Emma began telling them what happened while they were away and the plan that Tink and Daniel had to break through her and her frozen heart.

"Now that you are up to date mind showing me part of the phoenix pendant?" Rumple appeared between smokes.

"Sure right after you explain to me while the hell you told us to go to the Enchated Forest and Arendelle when all this time you had the other parts." Regina used her Evil Queen voice and mask.

"Well dearie I need you to buy me time." Rumple lean against the wall. "Time for what?" Regina asked. "Time for me to find a spell to eradicate the darkness that is taking over the town. Time to find someone who can actually use the medallion and time for me to find a counter spell for the one Rasputin placed on you. OR do you want him to be able to control you?" Rumple asked in a sing song matter. Regina approached him "I take it you did all those things?" Regina asked. Gold made a vial appeared on his hand and gave it to her. "Here this is enough for you and Elsa." He took a few steps towards Elsa and gave her a vial as well. Both queen looked at each other and drink the potion. After they took it a green smoke left their bodies. "That should do it for the mind control part. I need your help with the spell to get ride of the dark aura. As for the medallion our best bet is to train Emma more in magic so she can use it."

Emma took a step forward. "Wait me? I thought Regina…"Regina cut her off. "I can't because I still have darkness in my heart and it needs someone pure to be control." Emma didn't quite understand but if she was needed she would help. "Can we get on with this. I really want to go home you know."Regina told Gold. He gave her quick notes about the spell they were going to use. It was elvish magic. Rumple told Emma they were going to need her help as well. To get rid of darkness they are going to need pure light magic. After they place the spell all over town they began talking strategies to defeat Rasputin.

"We need to save Marian." Everyone looked at Regina surprised at her words. "What? I think that she is being manipulated. She was in a vulnerable state. No one can take lightly that your husband is in love with an evil queen." Those last words tasted bitter on her mouth but she admitted they were true. Robin took her hand. "Hey you are not evil. And I am with you Marian is not a bad person, she was corrupted by that vile person." Robin squeezes her hand.

"That may be true and all but you need to be preparing for the worst." Rumple said standing up taking Belle's hand. "In the mean time I'll be in my shop gathering more info on Rasputin. He told me something today that I still cannot decipherer." With that he left the town hall.

Jefferson stood up and walked to Regina. "I'll at my house if you need me."  
Regina looked at him surprise. "You are offering your help?" Regina asked to which he rolled his eyes. "Anything to protect my daughter… and Elsa." Everyone was surprise at his words and Elsa blushed. "Make sure you don't hurt her because you will have to answer to me. Are we clear?" Regina protective side made an appearance.

"Crystal clear your majesty." Jefferson turned to Elsa. "Do you want to have dinner with me and Grace?" He asked, Grace was clearly delighted with Elsa, "Please say yes." Grace said with pleading eyes and Elsa couldn't resist. "I will love to." She said and made Jefferson smile.

"I think we should leave as well." Regina told Robin taking him by the hand. "I am really tired and all I want is to be with you, Henry and Roland all cuddle up." Robin kissed her cheek.

"Sounds like a plan."


	26. Chapter 26

First encounters, second chances.

"_**It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake."**__**  
**_

Chapter 26

_**Enchanted forest years ago.**_

"Regina hurry up we are going to be late." Elsa said hastily shaking her hands in front of Regina.

"Take it easy Elsa we still have time. We've been walking for a while." Regina continue her steady movements of her feet. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I want to start training already so I can bring Anna back." Elsa eyes reflected the sadness in her soul and Regina mirrored it to her on sadness lurking all over her.

"I know." Regina took a deep breath. "But you know him even if we are early he won't start training us. We better take this little free time to at least get some rest." Elsa nodded and walked towards Regina.

"Do you think we will be able to bring them back?" Elsa asked with a tone of hopelessness. Regina took her hand and smiled not quite reaching her eyes.

"Lets just wait and see."

_**Storybrooke present.**_

Two week passed by and there was no sign of Rasputin nor Marian but the alert didn't worn off. Reunions were constantly held comparing notes, asking if anyone has seen anything strange around. Everything seemed normal maybe to normal. "Maybe they gave up." Someone shouted in the distance. "I doubt that a person as ambitious as Rasputin would give up, especially if it means taking vengeance on me." Gold said with certain disdain. Reunions like this went on and on for weeks with little to none new information to which it was beginning to get to everyone in town. Morning arrived once more in Storybrooke and in the Mills household it was chaos. Henry and Roland wake with so much energy that was a miracle there wasn't a blackout in town and sometimes Robin acted like a man child. Regina couldn't help but love it. Elsa and Daniel still stayed in her house and to Regina's surprise they became great friends. She was making breakfast when she felt a sudden chill run through her whole body and one name came to her mind, Elsa.

Robin was helping Regina with breakfast so she asked him if he knew where Elsa was. He told her she was at the back. She peek his lips and went outside finding Elsa surrounded by snow.

"You know if you wanted to build a snowman you could have ask." Regina said while talking a seat at her side. Elsa arch a brow at Regina's direction.

"Really funny your majesty." Regina released a soft chuckled but when she heard Elsa sighed she got worried.

"Is some wrong Elsa?" Regina ask, but when Elsa didn't return her gaze or talk it made thing pretty clear. "This is about Anna isn't it?" Elsa nodded. Immediately Regina's arm was around Elsa's and she gave her a hug.

"I know this is hard, I know how you feel." Regina just said. Elsa looked at her for the first time a tear crashing down her face and Regina wipe it off.

"I just miss her so much. I just wish with all my heart I could hug her once and tell her how much I love her. I didn't even get the chance to say good bye." Elsa lean her head against Regina's shoulder.

"I don't have words of encouragement that I can give to make you feel better, I never been good at it. What I can give you is my full support. The knowledge that I am going to be here for you. You are a special friend Elsa we have been through a lot, more than we can ever tell." Regina took one of Elsa's hands and squeeze lightly. "For what is worth I am really sorry for how things played out between us."

Elsa shifted her body so she could see Regina eyes. What she saw there was a sincere glow and her words felt real and genuine. "Don't be sorry. Look at us even with all that has happened in both of our lives and how we hurt each other we are here sitting together and you trying to console me which is ironic because I was always the one trying to cheer you up." Regina laughed at Elsa's words.

"You are right. Oh how the rolls have turned." She stands up and offers Elsa a hand. "We should get inside and eat something. Pretty soon Henry and Roland will be asking you to build a snowman and you will need all the energy in the world to deal with them." Elsa accepts her hand and smile.

"Umm… Regina?" Regina turns to look at her.

"yes." Regina tilts her head.

"Thanks. You are the closest thing I have to family." Regina smiles at her.

"I do consider you as a sister. I just hope you don't try to kill me as well." Elsa began to laugh at Regina's comments.

"Do you two plan on having breakfast anytime soon?" Robin appeared out of the blue startling Regina and Elsa.

"Gods Robin you startled me. For future moments would you warn us first of your presence you almost killed me." Elsa said and Regina scowl at Robin.

"Pardon me my ladies but you were taking too long, Roland, Henry and even Daniel are waiting for you two so we could have breakfast as a family." Elsa heart swell at Robin's words and she couldn't help the big grin in her face. She walked inside leaving Regina and Robin alone.

"You know that you made her really happy right?" Regina says putting her hands around his neck. He landed a peek on her lips.

"Did I? I didn't notice." He smirks making Regina smile even more.

"Thank you. She really needs to feel included." She rested her forehead on top of his heart and Robin put one of his hands on the back of her head and put a kiss on her head.

"I know. She will always have a space in our family." Regina steps back a little to see Robin's face.

"I love the sound of that. Our family." She let it rolled in her mouth a bit loving the sound of having somewhere to belong. She leans forward to trap Robin's lips In a sweet kiss.

"Ew, guys we haven't had breakfast already and I feel like I'm losing it." Henry says. Regina and Robin break their kiss. They laughed at Henry's disgust face and quickly kiss again. Henry turns around.

"Can we please get it over with breakfast I already told Elsa and Daniel to takes us to the park once we are done. I want to play in the snow." Henry walked back inside.

"Shall we your Majesty." Robin winks at her.

"I prefer Regina." She gives him a soft smile and takes Robin's hand.

"As you wish my love." And they began to walk inside.

Everyone was already sitting down with their plates in front of them. Robin pulled a chair back so Regina could sit and he sat right besides her giving a soft smile. Breakfast went on perfect. They joked around even talked about Robin and Regina's engagement. The door bell rang and Daniel stood up to open the door excusing himself from the table.

"Good morning." Standing on the other side of the door was Jefferson with a white rose on his hand.

"Good morning." Daniel simply said.

"Is Elsa around?" Jefferson asked shyly. Daniel smile and motion him to entered.

"I'll tell her you are here." Daniel walks to the dinner table.

"You have a visitor Elsa."

"What? Who?" Elsa asked. Daniel gives her a knowing smile and she just blushes.

"Jefferson." Regina said smirking at her. "Daniel would you mind telling him to join us for breakfast." Daniel chuckles and Elsa eyes grew big.

"Wait Regina you don't…" Regina cuts her off.

"Nonsense your relationship isn't a secret. At least not for us." Robin hum in agreement. Daniel was about to turn around to tell Jefferson.

"Wait Daniel. I'll go and tell him." Elsa stood up and made her way to the front porch.

"Hi." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi yourself." He said offering the white rose.

"oh so gallant." Elsa took the rose and smelled it.

"Well I do know how to be a gentleman specially with someone as special as you." Jefferson winks at her. Elsa felt her cheeks hot.

"Do you care for some breakfast? And don't worry this was actually Regina's idea." Jefferson nodded. Elsa turned to walk to the dining table, Jefferson spun her around and kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that since the minute you appeared in front of me." Elsa smiles.

Jefferson joined everyone on the table. A few minutes into breakfast Henry asks.

"Where is Grace?" Jefferson tilts his head.

"She is with her adoptive parents but I'm picking her up in half an hour." Henry's eye lit up.

"That means that you can come with us to the park. We are going with Elsa so we can play with the snow." Henry said hope in his tone. Roland squeals of excitement.

"Yes. Yes. You should come toooooo." Roland was jumping up and down on his seat.

"Roland sweetie don't jump to much or you will have a tummy ache and you don't want that do you?" Regina said putting her hand on the little boy shoulder.

Roland quickly stopped jumping. "No no. I want snow." Regina smiles at him and catches his chin with her finger.

"Okay sweetie. Why don't you and Henry go and get ready. I'm sure Jefferson would like to accompany you to the park with Grace as well." She kissed him on top of his head. Henry stood up from his chair and made his way to Regina's he kissed her on the cheek and took Roland hand.

"C'mon little bro let's get ready." Roland jumped from the chair and ran upstairs.

"I hope you and Grace can come." Henry said and turned around to follow the path Roland took.

"I think Henry got a crush on Grace." Robin said which made Jefferson and Regina looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" Jefferson asked Regina rolled her eyes. It was obvious.

"Well he is insisting on it. You can attach the rest." Robin said standing beginning to clear the table. Elsa helped him.

When the table was cleared all of them went to the living room waiting for the boys to come down. They were taking a lot of time and Regina began to get worried. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and called for them she was greeted with silence. She began to go up to the stairs but half way through a voice made her stopped. It was Rasputin and at his side Marian.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked a fireball already at her hands.

"I am here to give you a last chance to help me with my little curse." Rasputin said. Marian stood at his side sending Regina death glares.

"You know pretty well that neither Elsa or Me are going to help you." Regina began to descend the stairs. At the moment she reached the bottom of them Robin, Daniel , Jefferson and Elsa entered.

"Marian." Robin called but she didn't even budge. She just had her eyes on Regina with a murderous look.

"What a shame. It seem like I will have to go with plan b then." Purple smoke appeared in front of him revealing Henry and Roland.

Regina's eyes grew bigger and panic took over her body. Robin move forward but Rasputin froze him on place.

"ah ah. I don't want your hero complex to get in the way of my goals." He says to Robin.

"Let them go." Robin said.

"Gladly. When Regina agrees to help me with my curse." He gave her a wicked smile that made her feel sick.

"You little…" Rasputin cut her off.

"Watch your language Regina. This are two impressionable kids remember?" He said moving forward to stand in front of Elsa. "I haven't forgotten about you." Another cloud of purple smoke appeared at Roland side.

"Anna." Elsa cried out. "Stop messing with me my sister is dead. You killed her."

Elsa began to tear up and Jefferson put a hand on her arm.

Rasputin gave a wicked cackle. "Do you think I would have killed the only leverage that could help get my goal?" he turned around to walk in front of Henry, Roland and Anna.

"Elsa. You are alive." Anna said tear on her face. "You said that she died." Anna said to Rasputin.

"Oh but I didn't tell she died. I just told she was unreachable which it was the truth." He turned to see Regina. "You got three days to decide or well you know what's next." He made the three of them disappear.

"Mom."

"Papa." Henry and Roland yelled and they were gone.

Regina threw a fireball to Rasputin but he disappeared before she could hit her mark.

Regina plunged to the floor and Elsa turned around to Jefferson's arms. Robin quickly made his way to Regina.

"How can you stand touching such an evil person?" Marian spoke for the first time. Robin looked at her in disbelief.

"What happened to you Marian?" He asked.

Marian glared at him. "And you have to ask? Isn't it obvious? You broke my heart into a million pieces Robin." Robin shook his head.

"I was being honest. You don't deserve living in a marriage where I couldn't love you like you deserve." He said standing up. He was trying to knock to sense into her.

"I don't need your pity. I needed your love but you gave it to her. And now I don't have love in my life." Marian said in detached voice.

"What about your son? Surely that should be the most important love of all." Daniel say walking in front of her. "I know you love your son. And no matter how heartbroken you are he is still your light. Why risk losing him to darkness and evil?" Daniel voice was soft and soothing which made Marian feature soften a little.

"I have my son already remember? Rasputin took him away from the evil queen." Marian licked her lips. She motion her hand to disappear but Daniel grab it quickly making her stop.

"What guarantee you have that he will give you your son. For all we know he could be planning on killing him. You are just a pawn to him, a way to hurt everyone in town including yourself." Daniel said matter-of-factly. His words took Marian by surprise. She was so caught up In her vengeance that she didn't think of the possibility of Roland's death.

"He wouldn't dare…"But Elsa and Regina cute her off.

"He would." Both of them said at the same time.

Marian shook her head in disbelief.

"I know I am the last person you would listen to but I care a great deal for Roland and the last thing I want in this world is for him to get hurt." Regina stood up to stand at Daniel's side who still was grabbing Marian by the wrist.

Marian took a step back but didn't jerk off Daniel hand, for some reason it felt calming.

"We will need your help to get them back. I begged for your help." Regina didn't like to beg but when it came to her children she would do whatever it takes to get them back.

"I can't help. My heart and soul belong to the darkness now." She just said. Regina shook her head.

"No it doesn't. Everyone goes through dark period. Some worst than others but redemption is possible. You just need to want it hard enough. And you can leave quickly you haven't spent too much time walking that path. You have people that love you."

Marian was surprise by Regina's words.

"I don't have anyone that loves me." Marian said. Robin walked to her.

"That's not true Marian. I do love you. It may not be like the love we shared but you still are an important part in my heart. You gave me Roland the being that gives light into my life every day. I would love to see the both of you forge a relation. Don't let this opportunity of life that's been given to you to be wasted in darkness." Robin took her hand and gave her a smile. Daniel let her wrist go and with her free hand she cupped his face.

"Oh Robin…." Her words trailed off she really didn't know what to say.

Regina turned to see Elsa that was still crying in Jefferson arms. She walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, again at lost of encouraging words to give her.

"Jefferson why don't you take her out for some air. Being in a close space won't help her. Specially if her powers begin to get out of control." Elsa turned to see Regina.

"We will find them. We will find Anna, she is your family so that makes her ours as well." Regina told Elsa. She Ice Queen embrace Regina tightly whispering thank you words to her ears. She finally broke the embrace and Jefferson took her hand and guided her outside.

"Daniel, Robin take Marian to the living room and talked to her for a while." Daniel nodded and offered Marian his hand. She was relented to accepted at first but his smile to her made oblige. They walked to the leaving room but Robin didn't go with them.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked her. She was clearing her face from the tears she shed moments ago.

"I need to see Rumple. There is something more in all of this that we don't know." Robin took her hand.

"you are not going alone." He said matter-of-factly.

"Robin I have to. Besides Marian won't trust anyone else." She glance at the living room.

"I believe that is not true. It seems to me she is more than comfortable with Daniel. I'm not letting you go on your own and you won't convince me otherwise." Regina rolled her eyes to Robin and he knew that he won so a smirk appeared on his face immediately.

"Fine. Let me put a protection spell around the house. Rasputin might not like Marian sudden change of heart." She said, Robin nodded.

"Regina…" he called in a low voice.

"Regina cocked her head. "Yes?"

"You don't have to do things alone anymore you know that right?" Robin cups her face.

Regina takes a deep breath. "I know. This is still new to me. You have to understand." Robin smiled softly and kiss her lips.

"I know. We are going to learn a lot of things together." He said.

"I love you Robin. Thanks you for your patience." Regina smiled.

"Always."


	27. Chapter 27

_Only 3 more chapters to go and I'll be done with this fanfic. Thank you so much for all the support I keep getting you don't know how much it means to me. Like I always say your comments are the one that makes this story move forward. If you have any questions about it please do ask it is always good to answer them. _

First encounters, Seconds Chances.

"_**Take a glimpse into my soul and you'll see how much it burns for you."**_

Chapter 27

_**Enchanted Forest years back.**_

"Regina…" Regina turned to Elsa who was sitting on a log watching fiercely the fire that was cracking hard in the cold night.

"Yes Elsa." She sat down at Elsa's side waiting for her to talk. Only after a few minutes of deep thought Elsa sighed and look at Regina.

"Do you trust Rumplestiltskin?" Regina turned to watch the fire in front of her unsure on how to answer Elsa's question, after a while she released a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know. What he promised us is amazing and all but I still have my doubts." Regina closed her eyes and started remembering Daniel, the reason why she was on this journey.

Elsa shifted her body so know she was straddling the log watching Regina.

"If you have your doubts why are you going to one with this madness?" Elsa asked. Regina did the same as Elsa and straddled the log.

"That reason evades me. Maybe is because my hope is much bigger than my doubts." Regina gave a tight smile.

"I thought that you hated hope?" Elsa countered. Regina looked at her. Elsa had a storm of emotions going through her eyes and though that maybe her eyes reflected the same and that is why Elsa is asking so many questions.

"I only hate the idea of not having the love of my life with me anymore. Daniel was the only good thing that I had in my life." Regina fought the tears that were treating to go down and was successful. Elsa envelope one of Regina's hands into her owns.

"Having love lost is better than not having love at all." Elsa smiled at Regina.

"Why is that a good thing?" Now it was Regina's turn to ask the questions.

"Because Regina you know that you can feel love, you know how it feels to feel warm inside because a person touched your heart. Death might had taken him away from you but the one thing it couldn't take was his memories. Those amazing moments where your truly were free. You will feel again. You are meant to be have a great love in your life." Elsa washes away the tears Regina finally allowed to go down.

_**Storybrooke present day.**_

As the minutes passed by the air around Regina and Robin became more and more grim. The thought that Rasputin had Roland and Henry made them worried even more and now knowing that Elsa's sister Anna was alive made them worry even more. They reached shop but he wasn't there. Regina tried to contact him but was beginning to be impossible. Robin suggested going to the diner. Regina wasn't sure at first but he did reminded her that they needed to tell the Charmings and no matter how hard she tried to hold back she knew Robin was right. "Fine." She said whil they began to make their way to Granny's .

When they entered to the diner the atmosphere felt heavy like there was a million gallons of water pending over their heads. The air was thick with worries and unspoken feelings. That is when Regina knew something was wrong. She made her way to the Charming's that were having a heated discussion.

"What happened?" Regina asked standing at Snow's side. The princess looked at Regina with pain written all over her face.

"Regina. Is Emma… Rasputin kidnapped her." Regina eyes open wide.

"Miss Swan as well?" Regina was beginning to feel the world around her collapse. Clearly this Rasputin had bigger plans in mind than just a simple curse.

Snow noted Regina's words. "What do you mean as well? What happened Regina." Regina shook her head trying to get a hold of her emotions that were reaching a new height. She breathe in and out for a few seconds. Robin was gently rubbing her back and she was glad about it. It gave a little boots of confidence to tell Snow.

"He…he kidnapped Henry and Roland… also he had Elsa's sister prisoner all this time." Snow heart beat began getting faster at Regina's words.

"When did this happen?" Snow asked.

Regina licks her lips nervously "About an hour ago. I was looking for Gold but I haven't found him. By any chance have you seen him?" she had hope that at least they knew where Gold was but when Charming nodded no she quickly let that hope go. "We need to find a way to get them back. But I have to ask, what does he want in return of Emma's safety?" The question gutted Snow in the stomach.

"He want baby Neal." Regina swallowed hard at her answer.

"What is it with villains and babies." Regina rolled her eyes. She turned to see Robin who was quiet during the whole conversation with the Charming. She saw in his eyes pain and fear and all she could do was embrace him tight because she too was feeling the same thing as him.

"We are going to get them back." She said against his chest. Robin put a hand on the back of her head and said "I know. And I might have an idea" Regina took a step back to see his face. "What you have in mind?" she asked. He caressed her cheek gently. "We still have Marian at our side." And everything clicked to her. "Of course, she might know something. Why didn't I think of that." Robin gave her a soft smile but it didn't quite reached his eyes. "Well I just thought about myself. We were too busy worrying about them that logic left our heads." Regina sighs loud enough for Robin to hear. "Do you think she will help us?" Regina throws her head back waiting for his answer, he nods in confirmation. "well she will help you that is the only reason really." Regina tone came bitter. Robin pressed his lips against her temple. "She will help us because is the right thing to do and because Roland is her son it's not because of me." Regina took a deep breath and took a few step back. "Well we should go to the mansion and talk to her. Snow, Charming care to join?" They both nodded and followed Regina out of the diner.

On their walk to the mansion the encounter Tinkerbell, Elsa and Jefferson. When Tink saw Regina she quickly made her way to the queen side.

"They told me what is going on. I might have an idea to find them." Regina looked at Tink with shinning eyes.

"What is your idea?" Regina asked her voice full of emotions that she couldn't voice out loud.

Tink took Regina's hand. "Pixie Dust." Regina tilt her head. "There's no pixie dust in Storybrooke Tink." Tinkerbell shook her head. "I have a bit of dust from our year in the Enchanted Forest. It might be enough to track them but that is all I can do." Regina looked at Tink and thanked her with a hug. Tink was taken by surprise by the sudden embrace but she welcomed it anyways because she could feel that they were friends for real.

"Shall we do this now?" Tink asked. Regina took her hand. "No wait." Everyone looked at Regina like she grew a second head. "Look I want to find them quickly but I need to be prepared for a fight. So I need to find Gold. Elsa I'll need your help as well. There's must be a reason why Rasputin wants us to cast this new forsaken curse which means that together we are strong enough to defeat him. We will need your white wand Elsa." Elsa took a deep breath and walk to Regina leaving Jefferson embrace. "Anything to save them. So I am guessing the reason you want to see Gold is because he has my wand?" Regina nodded. "Well looks like the hunt for the imp is on." Regina said without any doubt in her head. She turned to see Robin. "I need you to get everyone to safety." Robin was about to protest but Regina cut him off before he could muster and words "I need to do this with Elsa and I won't be focus if you are there with me. Roland needs someone to return to." Robin took her hands "I already told you, you don't have to do thing alone anymore." Regina gave him a soft smile. "I won't be alone , I'll be with Elsa. Besides I always have present in my heart." Robin hugged her tight. "You are returning with Roland and Henry and we are going to get married and have a big family and we will be together forever because when we die our souls are going to find their way to each other and they will continue our love story throughout eternity. You are not a second chance nor a second choice. You are my one and only. Without you I feel a void not only in my heart but in my soul. If this what it means to be soulmates feeling each others heart beating even at the greatest distance then I will forever be grateful to be the second have of your soul. It resonates my entire being, it gives me the biggest happiness I have ever felt. " Regina began to cry in his arms She couldn't believe the love she was feeling at that moment. She knew in her whole soul that having him was the greatest gift of all. For a moment she was lost for words, she didn't know how to respond to the most amazing words she ever heard. She buried her head deep into his chest and embraced him even tighter. She clung to him like her life depended on it. After a few heartbeats she steadied herself to talk. "Robin I love you with everything I have. Everything I said in Wonderland is true to the tiniest little word. Truth be told I never thought I could love in the magnitude. So strong and so deep. With you I learned to let go of that fear I had of love. I can't lose you and this is why I need you to stay. I need you to stay so my heart can function properly, I need you stay because I want to be sure that Roland goes to his father. I won't lie there's no guarantee for my safety but it will be far much worst for me if anything bad happened to you. It may seem selfish and maybe I am because I never claimed to be a saint but your safety is my top priority. You have to believe that our love is strong to carry me in and out of this obscure place I am about to go." Regina cupped his face, clearing away his tears while shedding some of her own. "I am completely and hopelessly in love with you Robin of Locksley." Regina kissed him like there is no tomorrow. After a while they parted and Robin hugged her again. "Please take everyone to safety. The diner and our home are the safest places." With that Regina turned around before Robin cold protest. She took Elsa's hands after the ice queen finished saying good bye to the hatter. Regina nodded to Snow "Please don't let Robin follow us." She asked Snow. "Please take good care Regina." Regina gave her a genuine smile. She took Elsa's hand and said "Are you ready?" When Elsa nodded they were engulf in white smoke for the first time.


	28. Chapter 28

First encounters, second chances.

"_And above all watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

_**Chapter 28**_

___**Enchanted forest years back.**_

"I don't understand Rumpelstiltskin why won't you train us?" Elsa asked perplexed by his sudden change of mind.

"Well dearie it is not in my best interest to train you." He pointed to Elsa. "You are too unpredictable and unstable but worry not I have plans for you and when the time is right you will fulfill them." The air began to get chilly.

"You are breaking a deal." Elsa countered. Rumple still had a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh, did I?" He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an answer but when saw the confusion on her face he dance around it with a proud smile on his face so he continued to explain. "My words to you were that I could help you control your magic and so you can find a way to revive your dear sister but I never gave you my word to do so. Technically we never had a deal." He became whimsical to which only made Elsa angrier.

"You twisted little imp." She yelled and the air the room became a winter wonderland. At her screams Regina entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here-" She couldn't continue her line of thought when she saw her surroundings. Immediately she knew that Elsa was tempered with provoking the burst of snow and ice around them. Regina was able to sooth Elsa's emotion so she went running to the ice queen. "Elsa what-." Regina was cut short when a ice wall took place between them.

"Regina did you know?" Elsa asked. Regina was confuse at what she was asking exactly.

Regina gave Elsa a confuse look. "I don't follow." She said but before she could muster another thing Elsa cried out.

"Did you know he never had the intention to train me? Did you know that was impossible to bring the dead back?" Regina caught with the situation only knowing the answer to one of Elsa's question. Regina knew that they couldn't bring back the dead a few weeks ago Rumple had made it clear but he forbid her to tell Elsa. Not proud of keeping that secret from her she been avoiding Elsa ever since. When Regina didn't answer her question Elsa made the room even colder making Regina shudder. After that Elsa yelled her name. Shaking her head she tried breathing in deep but couldn't take a lot of air it was way to cold.

"I didn't know he didn't have the intention to train you… but…" Regina trailed off. How to tell the person that you considered your only friend that you've been keeping a really important secret. Elsa yelled again her name and Regina blurted it out "I've known for weeks now that we couldn't bring back the dead. He told me not to tell you…" Regina had tears at bay but tried hard to blink them away. Elsa turned to see her, it was clear in the Ice queen eyes the hurt she felt.

"You let me believe I would see Anna again. You gave me hope. I would never forgive you for that." Elsa powers were going out of control.

Regina tried to reach out to her. "I am so sorry Elsa. I truly didn't mean to harm you. I care for you a lot and and…" Elsa shut her up by trying to choke the life out of Regina. Elsa was succeeding.

"Sorry dearie but I need the queen alive. Is nothing personal." Rumple cast a binding spell over Elsa that made the snow cease and let her powerless for a short period of time. Regina fell into the ground gasping for air. After Rumple binded her powers he conjure a Urn and began casting another spell to trap Elsa in it. Before he finished the spell Regina got up.

"What are you doing?" Regina ran to Elsa that was out cold on the floor. Rumple released one of his trademark laughter.

"Well your majesty it appears I just save your life from the maniac." He just said. Regina began to tear up.

"No she is my only friend you are not taking her away from me." Regina took Elsa's hand in hers and put it against her heart.

"Oh it's too late dearie. Besides you don't need friends when you'll be getting vengeance." With that he finished his spell. "Say good bye because you won't be seeing her ever again." Regina fought hard again the pull of this spell but it was no use. Elsa hand escaped her and in a blink of an eye she was sucked in.

Regina stood up mad with the dark one and went for an attack but he stopped without any effort.

"Ah, Ah, Ah you won't want to do that." He just said. He procceded to take a step towards and capture her chin with his rough hand. "I suggest you think well what your next move is going to be. Remember Snow is still alive and happy while you are here miserable, without your friend and your true love. So be wise because my offer have an expiration date." He released Regina from his hold. "Now dearie. Is time you return to your castle before your husband knows you are gone." He waves his hand and makes her disappear. She ended in her chamber at the castle she calls prison. She took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror inspecting her tear stain face. "I am going to make that imp pay for what he did to you Elsa." Regina had a new resolve. She still wanted Snow's head but now the dark one made his way to her black list. "There is going to be time for everything."

_**Storybrooke present day.**_

White smoke disappears and the well appears in front of Regina and Elsa. While Elsa was looking around pondering why Regina had transported them there Regina was taken aback by the fact that her magic was completely light. She did know she had it inside of her but the fact that she could actually wield it at her own free will shocked her. She still felt the dark magic inside of her in that purple color she is so accustomed to but she loved the sensation that the light magic was giving her. She felt _free._ Sensing her little debacle Elsa walk to her and took her hand.

"Is everything alright Regina?" concern on her voice Regina looked at her and gave her a soft and genuine smile.

"I am actually fine. This 'light' magic somehow makes me _calmer._" Elsa smiled back happy to hear she felt like that. A second later Regina expression fell. "We should look around and see if there's anything out of the ordinary." Elsa nodded.

"So why did you bring us here?" Elsa asked. Regina realized that she didn't know that the Well was the source of the magic in Storybrooke so she gave the Ice queen a brief explanation. "Why it doesn't surprise me that Imp was behind all of this." Regina gave her a knowing look that explains Elsa all to well what she was feeling. After a few moments of trying to sense anything out of normal Elsa yelled out "I'm sorry." Regina looked at her clearly confused by the sudden outburst.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Regina asked to which Elsa just approached her and took both of her hands.

"I am so sorry for almost killing you. I've known for a long time that you only tried to help me. On my imprisonment I had time to think and I got to the conclusion that Rumple had something pending over your head for you not telling me the truth." Elsa's eyes were glassy and Regina felt a tug in her heart.

"I know you were hurting and I should have told you that wasn't possible to bring back someone from the dead. I have nothing to forgive you for it's me that needs forgiveness. I truly value your friendship. You were like the sister that I have ever wanted." Elsa took a deep breath and embrace Regina.

"Don't be sorry Gina. I do consider you like a sister and if everything goes well I will have two and makes me happy." Regina and Elsa kept hugging.

"You have a family here. You and your sister are welcome to be part of it."

When Elsa step back to see the queen face a huge grin was adorning her face.

"Thank you Regina." Elsa was actually happy in that moment. She just gain a family and was actually looking forward to return and tell Jefferson that she is happy that he is in her life. For once she wasn't going to conceal her feelings, she will let love in and she will be happy. That is all she ever wanted.

"We better keep searching. I for one want to go home and be with my family." Regina said and Elsa agreed with a smile. They continue the search but it was becoming tiring.

"There is nothing here." Said Elsa but before Regina could have the opportunity to said anything a loud cackled filled the air.

"Well that is not true." The strange voice said.

"Show yourself." Regina cried out and when she didn't get any answer she yelled again. "Damn it yourself don't make me ripe out your heart from the distance, I have been practicing." Elsa looked at Regina weirdly. "What? I didn't say I was practicing on humans." Elsa shook her head and said "You are a really scary woman Regina." Regina laughed darkly and said "Well years of experience will do that to you."

"Indeed." A familiar voice said and Regina was cringing.

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina said annoyed. Elsa looked at the queen and sent her a questioning look. Regina just ignored Elsa and focused in the all to familiar voice.

"Enough dear just show yourself and make quick I have to be in better places then waiting for your presence ." Regina said darkly.

"Gladly." Green smoke appeared right in front of Regina. "Hello my dear little sister."

Regina sighed annoyed and with disdain she call out her name. "Zelena."

"In the flesh. Did you miss me sis?" Regina rolled her eyes and stood quite. "Oh it seems like you didn't. You were fast at replacing me." Zelena took a few steps to see her sister. She laughed when she saw Regina cringed.

"How the hell are you even alive?" Regina asked ice attached to her voice. Zelena ponder the idea of answering but decided not to. She wanted to have fun with her sister.

"The how isn't important but know this Rasputin got a nasty hate towards you and Rumple. Can't say I blame him after all I rather hate you both." Zelena circle around Elsa. "And you well he doesn't actually hate you but he needs your heart so who am I to not abide to the wishes of the being that brought me back to life." Zelena now stood in front of Elsa and plunged her hand into her chest. "I hope you don't need your heart." She ripped it out making Elsa gasped. Regina ran to Elsa.

"Give back her heart." Regina demanded. Zelena just grin wickedly.

"Ummm… let me think… What do you say Rasputin?" the moment she said his name he materialize in front of them.

"Sorry it's necessary for my plan. But don't worry she won't die, not now anyways." Rasputin turned around and walked to the well. "I need you to send a message… well two exactly." Regina was a storm of rage in the inside. "I am not a messenger." She said bitterly. Rasputin didn't turned around fixated on the well. "Oh but you will love to hear one of the messages well at least I hope so. Tell Rumple that this was never about my father I could care less for that awful man. And tell Daniel-"

Regina cut him off. "Daniel? You leave him out of this." She spat.

He finally turned around. He waves his hand and Henry, Roland, Emma and Anna appeared.

"I don't need them for anything else I have all I need." Zelena joined Rasputing where he was standing. "And about Daniel tell him that I am truly sorry for abandoning him. But I will make it up to him. I will be the father he always need it." With that Zelena and Rasputin disappear.

Regina was at lost for words. She couldn't fathom the idea of that foul awful, dreadful man being the father of her sweet, loving and caring Daniel.

"Did he just said he's Daniel's father?"

Emma voiced out.

Regina shiver completely… "I sure hope that is lie."


	29. Chapter 29

First encounters, Second Chances.

"_**Love is not an equation, it is not a contract, and it is not a happy ending. Love is the slate under the chalk, the ground the building rise, and the oxygen in the air. It is the place you come back to, no matter where your headed."**_

Chapter 29

"Mom."

"Gina." Henry and Roland yelled in unison running towards her. She crouch so she could be at their level. Both of them crash into Regina's body but she didn't mind the relief of having them in her arms was surreal, she surely missed them.

"How are you guys? Did they do anything to you?" Both boys shook their heads. Roland was a little frighten but he told Regina Henry took care of him to which Regina was really proud. Emma walked towards the newly reunited family touching Henry's head.

"So we are dealing with Zelena, again. Great added bonus." Emma spat out. Regina kiss both of her boys before standing up.

"Well seems to me that we will never get rid of her. Bad weed never dies." Regina said. "Emma take Roland and Henry back to town." Both boys looked at her terrified. "Don't worry I'll right behind you. There's something I must do." She kissed them both for the last time. "The safest places are my mansion and the diner. Robin most likely will be at the diner so please take Roland to him." Emma nodded and began to walk with them.

Regina began walking towards Elsa that was embracing her sister Anna. Both of them look so happy but also they couldn't believe they were seeing each other. Regina didn't want to interrupt the sisterly reunion. She hoped for a fleeing moment to have something like that with Zelena but she was more than determine to destroyed her and that hurt Regina a lot.

Regina clears her throat gaining Anna and Elsa's attention. Their smiles were so huge you could see them miles away.

"Regina. This is Anna my sister." Elsa introduced her proudly. Regina couldn't help but smile at how the Ice Queen seemed genuinely happy for the first time since she known her.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Anna. Elsa has told so much about you. I am really glad that I get to meet you." Regina said stretching her arm, Anna met her half way.

"The pleasure is mine. Though I can say I have heard much about you since I spent too many years being a prisoner." Anna showed a crestfallen expression. Clearly there was more on her mind that she was letting one. Elsa noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Anna shoot her eyes to her sister. Tears at bay and Elsa quickly understood. "Kristoff." That's all Elsa said quickly she embraced her sister. Regina remembered the time Elsa talked to her about her sister boyfriend. An excellent human being that truly loved Anna with all his heart, Elsa had a big admiration for him.

"What happened to him?" Regina asked. She knew it was the moment for it but the sooner they could defeat the impending doom the faster they could find Kristoff if her was alive.

Anna swallowed hard and quickly answered. "I don't really know. He was taken by some imp that I didn't know. He said his name was Rum-…" Regina and Elsa quickly cute her off. They knew exactly who took him.

"Rumpelstiltskin." They said.

"Yes that was the name." Anna said. Elsa arch a brow.

"You have seen him before Anna with me. Don't you remember?" Anna shook her head. "If you don't remember that what else did that man erase?" Elsa looks at Regina.

"We won't get anything done here. I suggest we go back to town and make sure everything is alright now. We can also go and talk to Gold about Kristoff, I got a feeling that he know where he is right now." Anna's eyes shone bright which made Elsa happy but for how long that was going to last? Regina buried that horrid feeling for a minute. "There's another thing I need to understand. Daniel." Elsa nodded.

"I am guessing walking is out of the question?" Elsa inquired that made Regina smirk a bit.

"You are right. May I?" Regina extended her hands to both sisters. Anna looked at Elsa who gave her a reassuring look, she then accepted Regina's hand. She took a deep breath before surrounding them in white smoke.

They appeared at the middle of the diner which startle everyone for a brief moment. Once they all settle their eyes on Regina's they all breathed relax. At the moment the smoke lift up Robin came crashing to Regina. Embracing her tight almost leaving her breathless. She found that she didn't mind. Robin scent, that smoky woody smell of him was filling her whole surrounding. Robin was breathing in her apple scent. He loved the way she smelled.

"How are you?" he whispered into her ear. Regina close her eyes shut and got deeper into the crock of his neck.

"I am fine Robin." She said her breath against his neck. Feeling her warmth made him loosen a bit his grip allowing Regina to finally breath. Regina took a step back and looked into his eyes. "You should have a little more faith in me." She said with a fake offended tone that he knew to well.

"You know I always have faith in you. That doesn't mean that my worries for you would let up. You are too important in my life for me to rest easy when you are exposing your life." Regina pouted a little but not of sadness, she just wasn't used to the constant worry and love Robin expresses every opportunity he gets.

"I know and I love you for that and for a million reasons that I can't begin to list. Specially because we are running out of time." Robin tilt his head watching Regina intently he didn't need to voice anything, she knew the question in his head. "Rasputin said something I really don't believe and I need to ask Daniel if it is the truth." Regina put an expression that Robin couldn't quite read so he just decided to ask.

"What did he say?" Robin saw the hurt in Regina thinking of the answer. "Is it that bad?"

Regina took a deep breath. "That depends. Is Daniel being the son of the man that wants to destroy out very existence bad news?" Robin eyes opened like saucers.

"You are telling me that mad men of Rasputin is the father of one of the nicest people I have ever met in my life?" Robin couldn't quite believe he actually asked that.

Regina sighed heavily. "Well that what he said and I don't believe he is lying. His eyes portrait it pain of the loss of his son. But I won't know for sure until I ask Daniel. So where is he?" Robin looked around but he quickly remembered where he was.

"He is with Marian at the back. When Roland got here Marian was a bit afraid of how he would react to her presence so she ran out of the diner from the back. I gotta say Daniel really know how to calm her down. He does it with such ease that not even I could do so." Regina smiled internally.

"Daniel was always so sweet with people it's only natural." She said but Robin shook his head.

"I don't know. I think is more than that. Do you think it is possible they might just clicked?" Regina tilt her head to the side thinking about Robin's words. An idea struck her. She turned around searching for Tinkerbell and when she spotted her at the booth near the door she called for her. 'Tink' she said making the fairy turn. Regina motion her to come to her to which she did.

"You still have pixie dust?" Regina asked her.

Robin and Tink both looked at Regina clearly confuse by the question.

"Yes I do. Why?" Tink asked. Robin move to Tink's side.

"Yes Why? What does Pixie dust has to do with the conversation we were just having?" Tink looked at Robin.

"What were you talking about?" Tink asked. Robin told her they were talking about Daniel and Marian and that made Regina's question make sense. "You want to know if they are soulmate?" Regina nodded and Robin jerked his head to Regina.

"Are you being serious?" Robin asked with a little distrust on his voice that hurt Regina a little.

"Yes I am being serious. But by your tone you don't like the idea do you?" Regina words had disdain all over them and Robin flinched.

"Is not that Regina. It just all so sudden." Regina rolled her eyes to Robin.

"Well you were the one who put the idea on my head in the first place. If you don't like the idea of you 'wife' having someone else you can turn around and go to her before she could fall in love." Regina hated that those words came out of her mouth but it was to late to take them back the harm was done.

Tinkerbell didn't like where this was going Regina was forcefully shoving Robin out her life again.

"Regina." She cried out. Regina shifted in place and threw a look to Tink that she didn't quite figure it out. Robin was going to reach for Regina but she took a step back.

"You know what forget I asked for the favor Tink. If you excuse me I need to see Daniel and talk to him." Regina turned around and began to walk through the corridor that lead to the back. Robin wanted to go after her but Tinkerbell stopped him.

"No, Robin. I think you should give her a break. There's a lot of stress on top of her." Tink move to stand in front of him trying to give him a little comfort.

"I didn't mean to hurt her you know that right?" Tink gave him a tight smile but didn't respond to him. "It just even though I love Regina with everything I have Marian is still the mother of Roland and I want her to be happy as well-…" Tink cut him off before he could finish.

"You don't know if Daniel is worthy for her?" Robin felt really stupid at Tink's words but that was exactly what he was thinking. Tinkerbell read his expression well. "Look Robin. Daniel is a really sweet and caring guy. He was the one who taught Regina the value of love. When she lost him she lost herself as well. But she isn't lost anymore, she loves again, she loves you. Maybe Regina asking me to help her find out if Marian and him are soulmates is the way that she have to thank Daniel for that valuable lesson he taught her." Robin took a deep breath he opened and closed his mouth to say something but he didn't find the words so Tinkerbell continue talking. "Letting someone was hard for her. I've seen her run away from happiness, I've seen how miserable and low she stood. Don't make her feel like that again. IF you are insecure about this the best thing you should do is to be straight forward with her. If you still have lingering feelings for your wife is best that you sort things out. Regina can break so many times before she becomes unfixable." Tink's words struck like lightening making his mouth have a foul taste.

"I do love her with everything that I have. I would never hurt her nor break her heart. I am really sorry that my words came harsh to her. I just want the best for Marian." Tink nodded in understanding.

"Well perhaps Regina wants the same for Marian as well. Maybe she thinks Daniel is what's best for her. After all Regina fell in love with him once." Robin contemplated Tink's words carefully.

"Do it." He simply said.

Tink raise a brow. "What?"

Robin reflected confident and resolve in his face. "DO it. Use pixie dust to find out about them." Tinkerbell smiled at his request.

"Okay. But we need to be closer to them to do so." Robin nodded and motion to the corridor where Regina disappear to earlier.

Regina found Daniel and Marian talking on a bench. She saw the smile that spread in both of their faces. Smiles that reflected hope for love and happiness. She was glad to see faith in Daniel's feature and she was quite sure that Marian had a lot to do with it. After a few seconds of seeing them Regina cleared her throat to which both of them turned around to see who was there. When Daniel eyes landed on Regina an automatic smile was placed on his face, Marian well she quickly turned around to look in front of her. Regina clearly still wasn't her favorite person on the world, though Regina couldn't blame her.

"Daniel I need to ask you something really important." Regina said with a straight face and Daniel knew exactly what it was about his secret wasn't going to last long. Regina looked at Marian asking with her eyes if they could trust her. When Daniel gave her a knowing look she continue her train of thought. "Is Rasputin really your father?" Daniel sighed heavily which it answer Regina's question. She feared so much the answer but know it was official. Marian froze for a moment when Regina asked that question. She didn't dare to turn to see Regina nor Daniel. Since no one was going to say anything Daniel took the first step to shut up the high pitch silence.

"I am sorry that I never told you about my family. As you can see it wasn't the best one. My father abandoned us a long time ago. He was so focus on finding his father that he forgot he had a family. He was too invested on revenge. I was never close to him. My mother was everything to me but when he…he killed her I ran away. He eventually found me but like he did before he abandoned me and I never saw him again." Daniel tried hard to mask the pain but he was an open book and Regina knew he was hurting. He approach him and have him a hug.

"I know one thing or two about family members that really don't care." Regina tried to light everything but found it was quite difficult. Another question popped into her head. "By any chance was he the one who brought you back to life? You told me you didn't know but…" He cut her off.

"Yes he was. I really don't know how. But he did nonetheless." Regina swallowed hard.

"It's impossible to bring back the dead. How did he bring you and Zelena back?" Regina was beginning to get restless not knowing was making her crazy.

"The phoenix pendant." Marian said talking for the first time since Regina's arrival. Regina looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"That's impossible we have the…" Marian cut her off.

"You have a fake. Truth is Rasputin had the real one the whole time. With that he revive Daniel and Zelena but the power of the pendant is gone and he needs to fuel it." Regina understood completely Marian's words.

"SO he is not looking to enact a curse. He just wants Elsa's and me to drain us from out magic so he can powered the pendant again…" Marian nooded and urged Regina to continue talking. "With our magic the pendant would never run out of magic and he will be unstoppable." Regina finished her line of thought. Marian stood up and walked to Daniel's side.

"But you two are also the only ones that can defeat him." Regina closed her eyes and began to think of strategies but nothing came to mind. And her thoughts quickly went to Zelena.

"But he brought Zelena back. We hardly defeated her last time."

"Zelena isn't powerful like last time. Her Magic is still lost if you have her pendant I suggest you destroy it." Marian said. She looked at Daniel and smile. "I really can't believe you are that man son. You are so nice and amazing I just don't see the resemblance." With that Daniel blushed, actually blush. Regina like the light he was showing in his eyes to the kind words of Marian.

"Well we don't chose who our parents are but we can chose the family we want and to that I am grateful because I have Regina, Elsa, Henry and even Robin to call family." Regina was in awe to his words he even considered Robin family. Thinking about Robin she felt a pang in her heart but quickly ignored it. Marian looked at Daniel curiously at the mention of Robin.

"Robin? He is with the love of your life. How can you consider him family?" Marian couldn't believe what he was saying. Daniel turned to her a smile on his face.

"Regina is my best friend. I told her to love again and she has. I couldn't be happier that she found someone that she can truly be herself with. I an glad to see her happy admist the bad experiences she has gone true. She found love, she found her soulmate and not a lot of people have the privilege to find their other half." A green light hovered on top of Daniel and Marian. Regina knew well from where it came. She look to the door she emerged from minutes ago and Robin and Tink were standing there.

"Well seems to me we weren't the only ones with the privilege to find our other half." Robin winked at Regina that made her heart fluttered. She sent a big apologetic smile and he countered with one of his on.

Marian and Daniel turned to see from where the voice emerged. The look on their faces were of confusion.

"What do you mean Robin?" Marian asked but Robin shook his head and didn't say anything. He walked to Regina and apologize to her.

"I am sorry for what happened." He said.

"No I am the one who's sorry I over reacted. Truth is it hurt so much what you said but it hurt more when I turned around and walked away from you. Felt like my soul was in pain." Regina took his hand.

"I should have listen before jumping head first truth is all I want is the best for Marian. I want her to be happy." Regina smiled.

"I know. I want the same for Daniel as well."

Marian and Daniel were listening to their exchange of words but still didn't understand what was happening.

"What is going on?" Daniel asked. Regina took a few steps in his direction. And motion both of them to sit down and explain everything. After a few minutes of explaining about the pixie dust, about Robin's and Regina story with it and now how pixie dust said that Daniel and Marian were a match both of them blushed at that.

"You know. Pixie dust wasn't needed in this particular case." Tink said from where she was standing. "It's clear as day that they both are so alike and perfect for each other." Robin and Regina smiled at that. "Not every match are 100% alike." Tink finally said.

"Umm Robin, Tink we should go inside and talk to everyone. Marian gave me some important information. And I think everyone is going to question how Rasputin revived Zelena." With that Robin and Regina stood up. "You two should talk when you are done come inside so we can fill you in." Daniel stood up and hug Regina. He said is thank you to her ears and all she did was smile.

Robin, Regina and Tink made their way inside where everyone was buzzing like bees. Looks like Emma told everyone about Zelena's return. Regina address to everyone. She told them about how Rasputin had the phoenix pendant this whole time and how with that he revived Daniel and Zelena. She left the detail of Daniel being his son and how he needed Regina's and Elsa's magic to fuel the pedant once more. The moment she gave the information the Charming's took the time to trace some battle plans and escaped plans as well. Robin and Regina were standing near the front door when Gold and Belle entered the diner. Regina quickly made his way to him.

"Gold we need to…" he cut her off. He knew what she was going to say.

"You found Anna and she wants to know where her boyfriend is." Gold said. Regina nooded in confirmation.

"Well rest assures he is fine." He looked around dinner and when his eyes fell on Elsa and Anna he called the over. They stood from their place and walked to him.

"Where is he?" Anna asked without any trace of fear for the dark one. Gold was impressed.

"He's been in Storybrooke the whole time." Regina narrow her eyes to Gold.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked looking at Anna and Elsa that had shinning hope on their eyes.

"Well I had to keep him safe. I made a deal with Anna that I kept." Anna was confused.

"I never made a deal with you." She said.

"Ah yes I forgot. You asked me to wipe your memories." Elsa gasped. Turned to Anna and then to Rumpel.

"Why did she want her memory wiped?" Elsa asked.

Gold sigh heavily. "I am going to say this once so pay close attention." He put both of his hand on top of his cane. "Anna wanted for you and Kristoff to be save. When I met her I told her how the future was going to be like. She didn't like the part where Kristoff and yourself died. She had information that Rasputin wanted, information about the white want and the part of the phoenix pendant. So in exchange for that information I was to keep you both safe. She asked for her memories to be wipe clean because she knew Rasputin had the ability to go to your mind and steal information." Gold motion his hand and a necklace appeared. "I believe this is yours Anna." He hands Anna the necklace she puts it one and all the memories come flashing back. She immediately embraces Elsa.

"If Kriss is in Storybrooke where is he?" Anna asked Rumple he smirked and exchanges a look with Belle. She opens the door and there he is .

He runs to Anna and crashes his lips with hers and a burst of magic happens between them. When he cuts the kiss he notices Elsa and quickly hugs her. They go to the back of the diner to talk and catch up.

Regina tells Gold everything she has discovered. About Rasputin, Daniel and even Zelena. At the mention of her name Gold shivered.

"I am assuming you have a plan Your Majesty." Everyone looks at Regina like she grew a second head.

"As matter the fact I do." She simply said. Robin looks at her and immediately reads her intentions.

"You are not going alone and we are not arguing about it." Regina smirked at his direction.

"Actually I wasn't planning on it. I will need your help Robin." Robin looked at her weirdly. This was the first time that she openly declared that she need his help.

"Looks like someone is finally embracing the whole we are doing this together thing." Regina took his hand and smiled.

"Yeah well I know that every time I want to do something stupid you insist on going so I am just going to let it go." Regina squeeze his hand.

"Good." He just said.

Gold clears his throat that exchange was making him sick. "Care to share your plan Regina." He asked.

Regina pondered for a bit before answering. "I need to create a pure arrow." Gold was beginning to understand what her plan was but he knew that creating such a thing required great white magic.

"Does this mean you are confident in your light magic?" Gold asked Regina.

Regina just gave a huge grin. "More than confident. I have fully embraced my light magic."


	30. Forever after

So this is it the final chapter. Thanks so much for all the support you guys have given me throughout all of this. I have enjoy a lot writing this fanfic, my first one. It has meant so much to me all the positive reviews I've gotten so far and it made me realize that I really love writing. Maybe later on I will be writing a One shot of Regina and Robin's future after this fic. But also this one has to do a bit with the other one I am writing **A reminder from the future** but from the point of view of Regina's and Robin's daughter Raven. Thank you so much once more for everything. I hope that this finale is enjoyable and goes with your expectations. I had no beta through the whole series so beware of that fact. I love you all so so much for everything.

First encounters, Second Chances.

"_**Second chance is always powerful to absorb the pressure of the present."**_

Final Chapter

"A pure arrow?" The question came from Emma. "Wouldn't be light magic be enough?" Regina rolled her eyes at the savior before answering her question.

"Miss Swan. We will need more than light magic to defeat Rasputin. Although light magic is the strongest of all it wouldn't be enough to go against the source of all evil." Emma quirked a brow still not understanding. Regina sighed heavily clearly frustrated.

"But why an arrow?" Emma took sat on a chair waiting for Regina's explanation. Regina looked at Robin with loving eyes.

"Because is the weapon of choice for Robin." Regina winked at Robin. "Since I am the one who is going to create the arrow the person I trust the most in this world is the only one capable on using it. Something about true love and soulmate thing." Regina smiled. "There must exist a bond of trust for a person to use something that is pure light magic."

Robin was taken aback in a good sense by Regina's words. He knew well she trusted him but what surprised him is the way she freely admit it to everyone in the room. An overpowering sense of love took over him he didn't believe he could love her even more but he does.

"I am grateful for the trust milady. I won't let you down." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"I know." Regina said.

"Okay I think is time we get ready for the last battle." Charming said. Everyone hummed in agreement and began to move around making battle strategies around Robin and Regina.

"Your Majesty I will need you to accompany me so we can start creating the arrow." Gold said standing up. "I'll be waiting in the back of the shop." With that he move letting Robin and Regina alone.

"So you surprised me once more." Regina tilt her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Robin caress her cheek with his thumb and she lean to the touch.

"I mean you opening up to everyone to express your full trust in me. I have to say that made me love you even more and I didn't think that was even possible." Regina raises her hand to mirror Robin's actions.

"You have inspired in me to be a bit more open with my emotions at least the ones concerning you. I did mean it though, I trust you with my life Robin just like I trusted you with my heart." Robin hugged Regina tight.

"I trust you with everything I have Regina." Regina breaths in Robin's scent that calms her completely.

"I adore you." She steps back. "I should go Gold is waiting for me." She walks away.

"Wait." Robin grabs her by the wrist and kisses her. "Good luck." She smiles and kisses Robin once more before disappearing to the back of the shop.

"You should call the thief as well. Forgot the little detail that we will need the blood of the both of you." Gold said. Regina sat down beside him.

"I know but first I have to ask you something." Regina began to fidget with her fingers. Gold looked at her waiting for her question. "Do you think that this will hurt…" Regina took a deep breath before continuing. "The baby?" Gold eyes open like saucers.

"Congratulations your majesty. I take it that the thief doesn't know it yet." Regina rolled her eyes to her former teacher.

"He's name is Robin and no he doesn't know yet. I wanted to be sure first before telling him. If he knew I was pregnant and this would affect my pregnancy he won't allow it." Regina clapped her hands together. Gold took a deep breath.

" Regina I am not sure of the consequences but you must know that creating something so pure will drain you of a lot of energy…" Gold's words trailed off but Regina understood the underline of his words.

"So I don't tell him." Regina stood up and walked to the front of the shop. Robin was talking to Elsa and Jefferson when she called for him.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. Regina gave him a slight smile.

"I need your help with something." Robin oblige and follow Regina. When they reached Gold he already had everything ready for their task.

"I need a sample of your blood." Was all Gold said Robin looked at Regina and in her eyes he could see it was necessary.

" If you are going to be the one I trust to use the arrow the spell should have a sample of both of our blood. Don't worry it is just a little nothing more." Regina explained. "But you have to give it willingly otherwise it won't work." Gold offered him a dagger and Robin accepted it. He drew a slight gash on the palm of his hand and pressed it hard making drops of blood fall in to a vial. Regina did follow to do the same and once they were done Gold told them it would take a while before the spell took place.

"I will call you when everything is ready Regina. You should take care of any affair that need your attention because after the arrow is created there won't be much time." Regina understood the message Gold was trying to send between the lines. So she took Robin's hand and heal it before leaving Gold alone. Robin noticed a strange look on Regina face and he had to ask.

" Is everything is alright?" he asked concerned latch into his words.

"Everything is fine." She lied. " Once this is finally over we can begin planning our wedding." Regina took Robin's hand and began to walk to Elsa and Jefferson that were about to leave Gold's shop.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"We are going to see Grace. I want her to meet Elsa." Elsa blushed and it didn't went unnoticed by anyone.

" I am sure Grace is going to love you. She is a lovely girl unlike her father." Jefferson threw a stern look to Regina but all he managed is make her laugh.

"Well Your Majesty I think we should get going if we want to make it in time for the last battle." Regina arch a brow.

"You make it sound like we are in a X-Men movie. That aside you are right. I hope you have a wonderful time with Grace." Elsa smiled at Regina. "Wait, where is Anna?" Elsa's smile grew even bigger.

"She is with Kristoff walking through town. I told her to arrive at Granny's since is the safest place right now." Regina nodded.

"Good. Then run along you got things to do." With that Jefferson and Elsa turned around and exited the shop. Robin took Regina's hands.

"What should we do in the mean time?" He asked. She pondered for a while but when nothing came to mind she asked, " What do you have in mind?" He kissed her forehead 'ummm' he began to hum. "I don't have a clue. But as long as we are together I'll do anything." Regina winked at him "I have a few ideas." She kissed Robin intensely and they disappears in white smoke. They appeared in front of Regina's bed "If we are going to pass the time together better be enjoying ourselves." She said and without any other words Robin began kissing her

After a while of kissing Regina Robin stopped to look at her in the eyes. He saw there a pain he couldn't quite decipher. "What's wrong? And this is the third time I ask Regina. Tell me the truth." Regina swallow the lump in her throat but finally decided to tell him something. " I don't know if I should tell you this." Robin cradled her face with his hands, " haven't you learned by now that you can tell me everything?" Regina looked down but Robin forced her to looked at him in the eyes, "please, Regina." He begged. She took a deep breath and just decided to blurt it all out, "I am pregnant." Robin eyes opened wide he was at lost for words. She looked at him with fear, 'maybe having a child with the great and terrible Evil Queen was too much for him' She thought. "Robin?" she called but when he just tugged her to him and hugged so tight all her worries went away, "You are… happy?" she asked. "Are you kidding me Regina? I am over the moon. I get to have a child with the woman that has stolen my heart, the woman that I love with every fiber of my being. Of course I am happy, you made me the happiest man alive." A tear of joy rolled down Regina's cheek and Robin kissed it away. That moment was just perfect. " This is just as exciting as the moment you said yes to be my wife perhaps even more." Robin said excitedly. Seeing him like that made Regina happy, not only because of the fact she going to be a mother but also because he desired this as much as she did. But Gold's words struck into her head and made her expression of happiness go away. It didn't go unnoticed by Robin. "Is there something else you are not telling me?" Regina shook her head. "No. I am just thinking on how to tell the boys, if they are going to accept having another little brother." Robin tilt his head, "little sister." Regina cocked her head to the side "How can you be so sure?" Robin smirked at her, "Well your majesty I got a gift of knowing this things." Robin moved closer to Regina to kiss her on the cheek. "Ummm" she hummed, "I hope you are right then. A little girl with your eyes will be the most adorable thing ever." She said Robin cradle her face "A little girl that looks like you will make me happier, since you are the most beautiful woman in the world and the only woman in this planet that could make me fall in love is our daughter." Regina's heart swelled with undying love for this man. She couldn't help it anymore and gave him the biggest smile she could mustered. " I love you Robin with all my heart." She finally said Robin closed the distance between them, "I love you Regina." She said into her mouth and began to kiss her.

The kiss was soft, languid and full of promise. They could feel in every part of their bodies the love that could emanate from the other. An over powering sensation that was taking over any coherent thought they were having. As the time passed and the kiss progressed they felt the need to explore even more of each other. Being together was an adventure that neither of them got bored of having. Every touch, every caress made them aware of the burning feeling that grew inside of them. With closed eyes and breathing in every spark that their kiss created they stumble on the bed. Breaking the kiss. Robin sat down on the bed and Regina straddle him pinning him down and ready to make true any desire Robin could have building up inside of him. Regina bit her lower lip while moving her hands to the end of Robin's shirt tugging it up and removing it completely. Her hands ran across his bare chest admiring his well form muscle and the heat that his body created making her burn even more for him. Robin mirrored Regina's move unbuttoning her silky top until it expose her black lace bra (he could never get enough of that sight. He ghostly moves the tip of his finger across her belly and up to her neck. Regina crawls on top of him and begins to trail kisses from his shoulder blades, to his neck, across his jaw and all the way to his mouth. Robin has his hand one on her hip and the other the back of the neck. The kiss get intense the moment Regina parted her lips and their tongues began so duel for survival and dominance. They heat of the moment over took them and all went blank.

After making love for what it feel like a life time Regina and Robin took a breath. Holding each other tangled together. Regina across Robin's chest, her home her safe heaven. The amount of happiness and promise in that very room made her realize that every event good and bad were leading to that exact moment. She has done a lot of things in her lifetime, she has suffered and caused suffering, She had loved and was loved, is loved. Robin was her rock her salvation. The one that believe in her, the one that could see passed all the dead weight around her, Her soulmate.

" Robin?" she asked. He was tracing patterns in her back. She always found it so soothing. He hum and she continue to talked. "Who knew a thief was going to be my happy ending." Robin chuckled at that. He positioned himself so she could see her directly in the eyes, his next words are going to be really important.

"Not a happy ending Regina. You said it once before, we are going to have happy beginning for the rest of our lives. True love isn't a happy ending, because true love doesn't really end and I know with all my heart that you and I are beyond forever." Robin kissed the top of her head. Before Regina could say anything else the phone rang and they both knew it was time. Before Regina got out of bed Robin grab her by the wait pulling her closer to him. "I have to ask… is this going to affect the baby?" Regina heart began to beat heart in her chest to the point she could almost heart it in her ears. Regina shook her head, "Not at all, It is light magic after all." Regina took a deep breath because she knew that might as well be a lie but she couldn't let him stop her, as much as it pained her his safety and their children was first. Regina gave Robin a quick kiss and stood up revealing her naked form for Robin to appreaciate. She looked back and wink before moving to the bathroom. Robin threw himself back on the bed thinking about Regina's words. He really didn't believe them. He shook himself internally, not proud of not believing her and began to get dress. The moment he was finished Regina got out of the bathroom. She smelled like apples and cherries and all he wanted was to take her again and never leave the bed but they were needed elsewhere, what a shame.

" Ready?" she asked stretching her hand to Robin.

" Always." He respond, Regina sends him a small soft smile and transport them to Granny's.

Everyone was waiting for their arrival and the moment they appeared Gold, Emma, Snow, David, Jefferson and Elsa went to them. Ruby was trying to gathered everyone inside with the help of Anna and Kristoff. Being successful Ruby went to the group urging one of them to raise the protection spell once more. Before Emma started chanting Regina had to ask. " Where are the boys?" Emma nodded inside and Regina released a breath she didn't notice she was holding. Regina gave her the okay to continue with the spell.

"Your majesty a word?" that came from Gold. Regina move to go to him but Robin stopped.

"Regina you weren't lying earlier right?" Regina contemplated telling him the truth but they were so close to defeating Rasputin and have tranquility that she didn't say anything. She kissed him and made him released the grip.

"The spell is completed. I need you to concentrated all your energy on it so the arrow can be created. You are well aware of the implications right? " Regina nodded. "Very well. I took the liberty of creating a bow as well but don't worry it didn't required much." He called to Robin and he came. "This is the bow you are gonna use." Gold handed the bow to Robin. "you can keep it afterwards, it was made from the arrow you hit me with." Gold smirked and Robin was taken aback. " You kept that arrow all this years?" Gold turned to see Belle that was approaching. "OH dearie, I keep the things I know that are going to be important in the long run. And your arrow was/ is quite important. It won't brake like the other one you have because it's enchanted." Robin nodded in understanding. "Now that everything is clear shall we begin?"

Gold question got answer but by someone that wasn't in front of him.

"Yes shall we. I've been dying to kill someone people." Zelena's eyes open wickedly wide.

Regina move forward but not to close. " You don't have to do this. I gave you an option but you didn't take doesn't mean it isn't still standing." Regina said. Zelena huffed at her sisters words. "No thanks sis. I am not in the mood of being killed by Rumpel's hand again." Regina gasped and look at Gold. "I knew you killed her you twisted little imp." Regina had a fireball in her hand and when she was about to throw to Gold Robin's voice pierce through the air warning of Zelena's attack. Regina didn't have much time to react and she was flying through the air. When Zelena was about to attack Robin Gold threw a fireball her way. "Go and check that Regina is okay."Gold said, Robin oblige and ran to her. "You don't have my dagger dearie and since you are attacking me I can gladly kill you." Gold said but before he could throw another attack Zelena had an invisible hand wrap around Belle's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or do you want your precious Belle to suffered?" Zelena cackled. Gold made the fireball disappear. "Good, Doll." Zelena said she threw Belle back and Gold went to her. While he was distracted Zelena walked towards Regina and Robin that were on the floor. "Well sis I think is time to erase your existence." With a wicked grin Zelena raised her hand to attack but Daniel's voice made her stop. "Do you think because you are Rasputin son I won't attacked you? You are sadly mistaken." A loud voice broke through Zelena's intentions.

"You will not attack Daniel and that is final." Rasputin appeared in dark smoke in front of her. Zelena sighed frustrated because he was cutting her fun short.

"Fine but I still get to kill my sister." Zelena directed her gaze to Regina and Robin that were standing up while the two villains were talking. "Well sis. I guess this is good bye then." She tried to plunge her hand through Regina's chest but was stopped in mid tracks when the dark one raised his hand to freeze her. Gold sent her a look urging her to start canalizing her energy towards the potion Regina still held in her hands. Regina quickly oblige and start gathering energy. Rasputin notices the sudden change in the air, the remnants of light magic that was beginning to form. Before he could do anything Elsa put a protective shield around Robin and Regina and Emma freezes Rasputin in place.

"Daniel don't let them separate us. We can be a family again." He said is voice seemed sincere but Daniel knew that could be a lie. Daniel approaches his father and gives him a sad smile, "You never knew how to be a father, how do you expect me to believe that we could be a family when you don't know how to love?" Daniel raises his hand to touch his father cheek, "I am sorry but you want to harm the people I truly can call family. I love you father I will always but this world would be better off without your dark magic."Daniel lowers his hand to Rasputin neck level and snatches the pendant from his neck. "I'll make sure this goes to safe hands." Daniel stands back to where he was standing, where Marian was.

Suddenly there is a burst of energy at Regina's direction the arrow was finally created and she gave it to Robin. He pointed it out to Rasputin and with flick of his fingers let it lose going across his heart. The purity of the arrow disperses through his whole body like holy water against demons. All the dark magic he has ever cast disappears with him. Liberating Marian and Zelena of the magic that he had inflicted in them, the corruption inside their souls.

Everyone cheer at the victory. It felt lighter to breath, the sun shone bright on top of everyone and for the first time in a long time the actually believe that peace would last long. Robin turned around to see Regina she smile at him but in a matter of seconds everything went black, the last thing she saw was a Raven.

Robin catched her before she went crashing into the hard ground. He called for frantically but not hearing any response made him yelled for help. Gold wrapped Zelena in a invisible and went to Regina.

"Rumple what the hell happened?" Robin voice was at the verge of breaking. Gold examine Regina.

"I think that the sudden released of energy at once made her really weak and when her body trying to get energy back into her body she must have absorb the dark part of Rasputin that were scattered into the air. Not adding that her pregnancy was at risk and that can make things worse for her." Gold explanation made Robin shivered. He was afraid of losing Regina, losing her when they just promised each other to be together forever. Without thinking Robin took Regina in his arms and took her to the mansion. When he got to the house he gently put her down on the bed and kneels besides her clutching her hand to his chest. Elsa went to kneel besides him.

"She will be okay. I know she will fight to stay here with you. She just found you and I know that her love for you will be strong enough to save her." Robin didn't looked at her, he only had eyes to the beautiful woman that looked so peaceful in her bed. Gold entered the room. He asked Robin to give him a second with Regina. He doubts first on letting Regina's side but Elsa convince him otherwise.

"Ah Regina. You gotta fight." Gold began casting a preservation spell on Regina.

Darkness. That is all she could see. No sense of direction no way to turned without seeing more darkness all around. Regina began to called for Robin but was met with silence. She began to walk and walk never stopping she began to feel dread inside of her. Finally she gave on walking and plunged into the floor, tears falling and her hands covering her face. She was like that for a few minutes before she felt a touch on her hands and a sweet voice broke through her sobs.

"Why are you crying?" The voice was of a little girl. Regina looked up to see the most beautiful girl she could see. She was brunette, short hair, porcelain skin and the deepest blue eyes she has ever seen, they reminded her of Robin. When Regina didn't answer the girl continue, "Are you lost?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Regina washed away her tears and began examining the little girl face. Regina felt a sudden flutter in her heart and at the pit of her stomach. She realize she hasn't answer the little girl question.

"Yes I am lost I can't seem to find my way back." Regina answered one of her question. The little girl took one of Regina's hands.

"You didn't tell me why were you crying." Regina open her eyes wide. She was hoping that she didn't notice her skipping that certain question. But before she the opportunity to answer the girl continue talking. "You can't find you way back because you don't really want to return." Regina opened her mouth but close it again. Was that really what she wanted? She analyze the situation and knew exactly why. "No tell me. Why were you crying?" Regina took a deep breath before answering the girl question.

"I am afraid that I lost something really valuable to me." The girl tilts her head and examines Regina's face and said, "How can you be so sure? Did you check if you have it?" Regina scrunched her brows thinking on her words. "I.." Regina didn't know what to tell her. The girl sat in front of Regina waiting for her answer. "No I haven't." The girl takes Regina's other hand, "Did you lose hope?" The questions surprises Regina 'this girl is to wise for such a young age' she thought. "I never been good having hope, this is all new to me." The girl smiled to her, "I can tell that much." The girl stood up and stretch her hand encouraging Regina to stand up when she did all that was darkness changed. She was standing at the foot of her bed looking at her still self with Robin, Henry and Roland at her side. All that Regina could hear was Robin calling for her, telling her to come back to him. "You were crying because you thought you lost me but I'm still here." Regina head jerked to the little girl way. She scrunched down to her level. "What did you say?" The girl smile and cupped Regina's face. "Mommy I am fine." The girl kissed Regina's cheek "You will see me grow. I will receive all your love. But you have to wake up and face Daddy. You didn't tell him I could get hurt even thought it was to protect him and my brothers. He might be a little mad but he loves you with everything I know I am the product of a soulmates true love." Regina hugged the little girl tight kissing her on top of her head. "Now go and be happy mommy I will be waiting for you, I love you." The girl kiss Regina's forehead. The girl began to fade but before she did Regina asked what her name was. The girl smiled and said "You already know it." When the girl disappear completely. Regina took a deep breath and wished with everything to return to Robin.

Regina body trembled under Robin's hand. She began to shake uncontrollably and Robin was afraid that something back could happy. "Henry call Gold NOW." He demanded. Henry oblige and went running downstairs. "Daddy was happening to Gina?" Roland asked. Robin saw the distress on the boy face and couldn't bring himself to even give him a comforting answer. Robin elevates Regina's body so he could site against the headboard. Regina's back was pressed completely against Robin's chest. She was shaking non-stop and Robin was afraid to lose her now even more. At that moment Gold entered the room and immediately took the place where Robin once was seated. Gold dispelled the preservation spell he put on Regina which was preventing her to fully wake up. The moment he did Regina took a deep intake of air that had her patting for a while. From the door emerged Snow, Elsa, Emma, David, Jefferson and everyone else and immediately relief went across their faces when Regina's eyes fluttered open. She started to look around.

"ROBIN." She cried out. He hugged her from behind began telling her comforting words to her ear.

"I'm here my love. I am here at your side." Regina closes her eyes for a few minutes trying to control her breathing completely. When she did she opened them again and was greeted with Henry and Roland's faces.

"My little prince and my knight." She said opening her arm to hugged them both to which both of them oblige.

"I think we should give them their privacy." Gold said. Snow wanted to go to Regina but Gold was right they needed to talk.

"Boys would you mind going outside for a minute, I need to talk to your mother for a moment." They looked at Robin questionlly. "I promised it won't take long."

"Okay." Henry breathes out. "Come Roland let's play at my room."

The door shut closed and before Robin had any chance of talking Regina beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry Robin." Robin was taking a back with her words. Regina turns around completely and now she found herself sitting in front of him. "I should have told the implications and I didn't I was afraid that you would stop me and I needed to protect you and our children and I couldn't wake up because I was afraid of your reaction, I was lost. Then the most beautiful little girl helped understand why I was feeling so lost and then she told she was our daughter which It couldn't be denied because she had your deep blue eyes." Regina took a breath after saying all those words at once.

"Regina breathe sweetie. I don't like your keeping things from me, I do understand why you did it but we are together and we should always be open and honest with each other. I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest when I saw you almost lifeless. I don't want to feel that ever again." Regina cupped Robin's face a tear falling down.

"I promise you I will never hold anything back." Robin kissed her.

"So… we are having a girl. What name are we giving her?" Regina winked at Robin.

_**Five years later**_

There was a light breeze. The sweet sound of birds chirping filled the air. The bright sun glimmering over the skin. The deep green of the trees with little droplets of water made the whole view shine. Leaves crunching roughly beneath the soft footfalls. A sweet smell coming from the flowers all around and a little girl running free like the wind all around.

"Careful Raven don't run or you are going to fall." Regina yelled cheerfully.

"Let her be Regina she is a wild and free just like her mother." He kisses Regina gently on the cheek.

"Wild? Whatever you say sweetie. By the way where are the boys?" Regina asked looking around.

Robin scoots closer to Regina. "They are probably around shooting some arrows and practicing with their swords. Ever since we worked out the portal between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest they have been really eager learners." As in on cue the two boys appeared.

"Mom." Both boys yelled in perfect sync. Hearing her boys always made her happy.

"Where have the both of you been?" Regina asked. The boys eyes lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree.

"We were at the Enchanted Forest. David was showing us a lot of amazing places. We should go there for the next picnic." Roland said enthusiastically. Henry just mirrored Roland enthusiasm.

"Well why we don't go through our current one so we can plan the next one." Robin said. "Raven sweetie come is time to eat." The little girl came as fast as her legs let her.

"Mommy I brought you some flowers." Raven said with the sweetest of voice. Regina motion Raven to seat at her lap and Raven did it gladly. She kissed the top of her head and breath it in her flower scent with lavender.

Everyone began to eat and once they were done Roland, Henry and Raven went to play at the flower field.

"So what do you think about our lives your majesty?" Regina looked at him with loving eyes.

"It's just perfect. I love you my Outlaw."

"and I love you my Queen."

Thanks for everything guys. I hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
